


SharpBladed Spirit

by FenixPhoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixPhoenix/pseuds/FenixPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing she has no other choice, Tenten accepts an S-Rank mission that entails her to get captured and tortured. But what happens when Neji finds out? Will he be able to reach her before it's too late? Revised 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
> 
> Universe: Akatsuki is still wrecking havoc, but Sasuke has been retrieved. Team Gai’s members are now all in ANBU. Neji is one of the bests ANBU captains –Tenten and Lee are almost always a part of his team. They are twenty-one years of age. 
> 
> Author’s notes: This is my first Naruto fic. I have been playing with this idea for a while and decided to finally give it a shot. Love this couple so hopefully this will come better than I plan. Even though this is going to be a bit dark, it will also have plenty of romance in it. ~Enjoy!

 

 

 

> “It is foolish to fear what we’ve yet to see and know.”
> 
> -U. Itachi (Naruto)- _  
> _

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Mission”**

* * *

 

 **Tenten** knocked on the door eagerly and proceeded to wait for the order to enter.

“Come in,” a somber voice instructed after a pregnant and, for some unforeseeable reason, heavily tensed pause. When she stepped inside, she took note of how the Hokage stood stiffly near a window, her back to Tenten. “Take a seat, Tenten,” she ordered.

Tenten’s ANBU rank prompted her to comply obediently and without questions. Yet, she couldn’t help but wonder why Tsunade’s tone sounded graver than usual. With an almost inaudible sigh, Tsunade turned to face her. Baffled, Tenten noted her superior was holding a bottle of sake unabashedly. This was a new one. Tenten knew –as did almost everyone else- that Tsunade had made a habit of drink while in the office, but at least she’d always manage to do it somewhat conspicuously. Whatever the reason for this unexpected change, it had to be _big_.

Without a word, Tsunade lowered herself in the chair behind her desk. Heaving another sigh, she placed the bottle of alcohol atop the oaken surface, just beside a dangerously high pile of files. Then, placing her elbows on the table, she intertwined her fingers to hide her mouth and leaned forward.

Tenten had seen the pose often enough to know she was getting down to business, but the tension in her shoulders seemed out of place. It almost made her think Tsunade was about to say something extremely difficult– which was impossible, of course! Tsunade was the greatest shinobi of the Leaf! There was absolutely nothing she couldn’t do! There wasn’t a thing in this world that could ever daunt her!

“I have a mission for you. S-Rank. Only you and another already chosen ANBU can go,” Tsunade began, pronouncing each word carefully. If not for the fact that her breath reeked of sake, Tenten would’ve never guessed she’d just finished an entire bottle prior to the meeting.

Not really knowing what to say, Tenten nodded curtly in acceptance. If her Hokage wanted her on a mission, then Tenten would go on a mission. It was as simple as that.

“There’s a rouge group that has been causing problems in the border between the Lands of Fire, River, Rain and Grass. The group is said to be directly linked to the Akatsuki’s newest scheme,” she explained. “As such, they’ve set about raiding villages and kidnapping strong women. Their main purpose is to start _creating_ soldiers that can be molded from the start.”

“Creating soldi—babies?!” Tenten gasped, eyes wide. “They are procreating for the sole purpose of gathering an army?!” She had to make sure. Kami, it sounded like a ridiculous notion!

The Hokage nodded. “I know how it sounds,” she admitted, jadedly. “It’s a long-termed goal, but a very dangerous one at that. More so, since they’ve started to kidnap the kunoichis they encounter instead of killing them.”

“A kunoichi would first end her life than give in,” Tenten was quick to argue.

Tsunade looked at her for a long, silent while, her gaze cold and penetrating. Tenten fought the urge to squirm. Given that she had lived most of her life under the intense look of the Hyuuga prodigy, however, she managed to remain firm in her seat without much problem.

“Any human –male or female, kunoichi, ninja or civilian—can only endure so much torture before they break,” she informed, her tone slightly strained. Before Tenten could say anything else, she continued. “We know for a fact that they torture them in a village inside the Land of Rain. Very near the border with the Land of River. After they…,” she made a vague motion with her hand, “ _break_ them –a thing that never takes them longer than a month, apparently- and if they are still _worth_ it, they usually send them to their real base. Our target.”

“If they’re _worth_ it…?” Tenten wasn’t sure what their standards were.

“We believe the more fighting spirit the woman shows, the more worth she has, even if, in the end, she breaks.”

“What happens to those who fail the test?” Tenten examined, not realizing that her nails had dug into the skin of her palm, drawing small drops of blood out of half-moon wounds.

“They dump their bodies,” Tsunade answered with cold frankness.

Tenten nodded once to show she understood the said and the unsaid. Most probably, their bodies would be mutilated beyond recognition.

“So my mission is to infiltrate?” she concluded, already trying to come up with a way to actually do it. Why wouldn’t Tsunade ask this of two male ninjas? More so, since women for the rouge group seemed to be regarded only as tools –means to their evil end.

With surprise, Tenten took note of the rigidity of Tsunade’s body. She was shaking slightly with suppressed emotions; emotions Tenten could neither understand nor identify, for that matter.

“Tenten, I need you to infiltrate, yes. But not in the _usual_ way,” she spoke gruffly, as if each word was a dagger cutting through her throat. With a quick movement, Tsunade was taking a swig of another sake bottle she had produced from seemingly out of nowhere.

“Ho-hokage…?” was the only thing she could stutter, as an icy sense of dread invaded her. It was as if her body already perceived something that her mind could not yet register. She gulped, trying to control her drumming heart and suddenly labored breathing.

Tsunade said nothing, closing her eyes for a second as she too tried to regain her bearings.

“How…?” It came out as a croak. Tenten’s mouth had become parched under the implications. She knew the answer to the question, but she was having trouble accepting it.

Golden eyes met brown ones in complete and utter silence. Their gazes latch onto each other as the pause stretched painfully, until... “I need you to get caught, Tenten,” Tsunade instructed, her words breaking some of Tenten’s harden composure.

“E-excuse me?” Obviously she had not heard correctly. Her Hokage would never truly send her on a mission that was practically suicidal, right?

“Your mission, Tenten, is to get captured by the enemy,” she repeated stiffly. “You will hold as long as you can under torture. Then, you will _pretend_ to break so that they can get you to their base. A team –your companion to be precise—will follow. Once we have the location, several teams will be dispatched to raid the place and _bring_ you home.”

 _Or what’s left of me,_ Tenten’s mind finished what Tsunade hadn’t said. Bitterness, anger and fright gripped her heart. Dozens of questions that she dared not voice must have flashed through her widened eyes, because Tsunade flinched before addressing the most important.

“You are one of the strongest kuniochi we have. Not to mention you have a sharp-bladed spirit that our enemies will find intriguing,” Tsunade offered, fully aware of how hollow the explanation sounded.

Tenten bit back what would have been a very disrespectful snort. She knew as well as the sanin that the strongest kuniochi –at least in her eyes- was Haruno Sakura. She hated the lie, but she hid her discomfort as well as she could. It was not convincing enough, though. Either that or Tsunade herself could not bear it.

“This has to be done and as much as I hate it, politics play a major role when I have to decide on who gets which mission,” Tsuande admitted crisply. She sighed and was about to say something else, but Tenten interrupted her.

“Haruno Sakura is your student and, as such, well known outside the country. When caught, the rogues could get information on some of your jutsus,” she reasoned, fisted hands betraying her facade. _Plus, Lee would be heartbroken if something where to happen to her,_ she added.

“I-indeed,” the Hokage agreed, probably knowing full well what Tenten was doing and maybe even admiring her for that. Still, she did nothing to stop her as she continued.

“Yamanaka Ino is not strong enough physically to withstand torture. Plus, she’s about to be married to Nara Shikamaru. Neither his clan nor hers would accept the mission,” Tenten continued, bitterness marring her voice despite her efforts to keep it hidden.

There was no problem in those departments for her. Tenten –as her lack of a last name implied—had no family, no clan to fight for her. She was also, at her twenty-one years of age, very aware that she was not going to get married anytime soon. She would have even gone as far as to say she was single, only she wasn’t. She had Neji. But no one apart from them knew about it. Their relationship was a secret kept because _he_ had made no move to make it public, and _she_ was scared to drive him away if she were to do it instead. Contrary to her independent nature, she had willingly ceded control of the pace at which their relationship would move forward. If Neji was not ready to parade her around as his girlfriend, then –as much as it hurt- there was nothing she could do about it.

Naturally, Tenten was not naïve enough to believe they could have a wonderful, problems-free future. She was well aware that their relationship couldn’t continue to grow past a certain point. Right now, they were at a standstill, unable to move forward -not for lack of desire but- because _fate_ was against them. Neji was a member of the branch family of the Hyugas. As such, the decisions he could make in regards to his life were limited, especially when it came to marriage.

Though they’d never addressed the situation, Tenten knew he only had one more year to marry, to choose a suitable woman to stay by his side. Given that he had not yet asked nor hinted that he wanted her as his bride, it was safe to assume she _could_ not be accepted in that department by the Hyugas, Neji included.      

She cut her depressing thoughts short with a shake of the head. Masking her emotions–again, something she had picked up from Neji—she continued, not knowing or caring if Tsunade had commented about what she’d said of Ino.

“The only other option available would be Hyuga Hinata. However, her kekkei genkai would be a huge disadvantage. If she cannot withstand torture, she may give away her clan’s weakness, crippling one of the Leaf’s strongest advantages in battle,” she finished monotonously. Tenten closed her eyes and Neji’s milky eyes flashed below her lids. Despite her emotional turmoil, she smirked. After all this time, she was still keeping her promise. She would protect his secret –his blind spot as long as she could draw breath. At the same time, she would help him protect his charge, the heir to his precious clan.

“Tenten, you can--”

“I’m your best option,” she finished stoically. “Politically and strategically speaking. I have neither family that would pester you if something goes wrong, nor do I hold secrets that would weaken the village if found. Besides Lee, I am also the one ninja that can withstand the most pain. Not to mention that, because of my youth, I will be most desirable by the Akatsuki.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened slightly before she nodded her head in acceptance, her face impassive but a shade paler. Of course the Hokage couldn’t argue. Tenten knew her case was too solid –her logic dead-on for it to be brushed aside. Why she was suddenly so keen on backing up the Hokage’s decision was beyond her. Perhaps she was tired of it all? Maybe she wanted to prove to all that the girl lacking a family name could still create a legend of her own?

“You’ve seen my record,” Tenten continued, even though it wasn’t necessary. It had never been Tenten’s decision. Yet, the irony didn’t elude her. It wasn’t for the fact that she was probably signing her own death sentence, she would have laughed. “I’ve never turned a mission down or failed one either. I am not planning to start now.”

Tenten could see Tsunade’s respect growing into silent awe. Tenten _almost_ smirked in satisfaction. Too bad this was the first and most probably the last time her idol would pay her any mind.

“You’ll be leaving in a month,” Tsunade said, fishing a file from one of the drawers of her desk and offering it to her. Tenten took it without hesitation. If Tsunade noted the blood on her calloused palm, she hid it well. “You’ll also be _training_ with Morino Ibiki before you leave,” she added.

There was no need to spell out why Ibiki would be involved. Absent voice, Tenten nodded, trying to keep her mind from conjuring unpleasant memories. Training to withstand torture would be a first one for her. She fought the urge to shudder at the thought.

“Who’s my partner?” she asked after a moment, glancing at the contents of the folder, scanning as much information as she could.

“Sai,” the Hokage responded. “He has a new jutsu that you’ll have to help perfect before your mission. It’ll definitely play a major role.”

Sai, the only other person that had it even worse than her. He was the boy that was _given_ a name because he didn’t have one –or at least, he could not remember what it was. He was, likewise, an orphan.

Tenten smiled sardonically, keeping her head low so Tsunade wouldn’t see it. Of course, the Sasuke-replacement was the perfect choice. Emotions would not be an issue if he was concerned. Doubtless, the man would stoically watch as rouge ninjas capture her without batting an eye or breaking a sweat. If anything, at least helping Sai with the new jutsu would be interesting. Naturally, she would have to come up with a way to do it while keeping it a secret from Neji. She didn’t need him to worry, thinking it was his lack of effort on their relationship what had pushed her to accept the mission –even if it was partly due to that.

Glancing back at the first page, she sighed, knowing she didn’t have to worry about him hearing rumors. This was a confidential mission. Information was relayed to those involved in a need-to-know basis with only four people knowing the full extent of the operation: Sai, Ibiki, her and the Hokage.

“If this is all, then I should probably head home to study the information and learn my cover story,” Tenten suggested, standing up with the folder tucked beneath her arm.

The Hokage nodded. She seemed as if she wanted to say something else, but decided against it at the last minute. Instead, her hand moved towards the bottle of sake. It was apparent to Tenten this was probably hard on her too. After all, if she were to die, Tsunade hands would be the ones covered in blood. Being the leader of a village of ninjas was not an easy job and Tenten would not make it harder by bearing ill feelings. It was nothing personal and Tenten was nothing if not a professional. She’d given her life to the Leaf’s Hokage to do as she saw fit with it, the moment she stepped inside the ninja academy. Few ninjas ever reached old age and even fewer died of it. That was fact.

Turning on her heels, she was about to step out of the office when Tsunade spoke, “Tenten, be sure to leave everything in order,” a pause before she added, in a lower voice, “even if you _will_ come back to us.”

Tenten forced a cocky smile, “Don’t worry about me, Hokage.” She turned her back to her and added silently, _I’ll make you proud_.

Tenten, weapon mistress of Konoha, headed home knowing that her life was doomed. She was but a dead woman walking down the streets of an oblivious village. Would anyone notice when she went missing?

 _Would anyone even care?_ She wondered grimly, weaving her way between the crowds gathered at the market. Today she just didn’t feel like moving across rooftops. Perhaps it was because today, she wished –for the very first time- that she had not chosen the path of the ninja. Perhaps it was because part of her wished she would reach an old age…     

**To be continued…**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 “Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty.”

-Nyx (Persona 3)- _  
_

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Realization”**

* * *

**Hyuga Neji** waited. He was sitting crossed legged at the foot of her bed, attempting in vain to distract himself from her absence by meditating. However, hard as he tried, he just couldn’t concentrate. He glanced at the ticking clock for what felt like the hundredth time. The little squared object mocked him from its perch on her nightstand. He had half-a-mind to smash it into bits and pieces with his _Hakke Kūshō_. The only thing that held him back, was the fact that it was Tenten’s and he was reluctant to provoke her anger.

He sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He couldn’t decide whether to feel worried or annoyed at her unusual time off. He had been looking for her all day relentlessly, being extra careful to hide the frustration that had inevitably crept inside him. He’d been forced to abandon his search after he’d attracted too much unwanted attention. For the first, he cursed his aloofness. Had he been more willing to show at least some outward sign of emotion in the past, his current state would not have stuck all who _knew_ him as odd!

But what else could he expect? To the world, they were supposed to be nothing more than teammates. As much as Neji craved to openly confirm Tenten was _his_ and his alone, he had other matters he needed to settle first. Mainly, he had to convince the Hyuga Elders –especially the stern and heartless Hiashi—that she was the best choice for him to marry. No, not even that! He had to make _sure_ they understood that Tenten was his _only_ choice. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done and a lot of protocol had to be followed. Still, he was not about to let the lengthy sessions deter him from his self-appointed task –the first goal he ardently wished to achieve no matter the cost.

Yet that, by no means, meant that Tenten should have to suffer through the obnoxious process too. Though he wished for nothing more than to let her in on his plan, he was unwilling to hear her explanation of how _she_ was not _worth_ the effort. Because, as experience had shown before, that’s exactly what she would do. She would argue that he should not _struggle_ for someone like her; as if by leaving he would not suffer an even worse pain! For Kami’s sake, the woman could be so dense sometimes!

It surprised him -and in a level, it also irritated him- that she often thought so little of herself. That, despite his constant reassurance, that shadow of doubt still lingered in her eyes. This was especially true when they were in public, separated by the strings imposed by people who had long since passed away.

So what if she had no clan to call her own…? What did the fact that her father had betrayed the Land of Earth, and had sent his daughter to the Leaf for protection, had to do with Tenten’s superb abilities? Why would she be less significant because her family’s ancestors were from a different land, her origins shrouded under layers of mystery? It changed not the fact that she had proven her loyalty –even to the point of disregarding her life- time and again for the Land of Fire!

She may not have a last name now, but he would work raptly until he changed that. He would give her his name to share, because Neji was firm in the belief that only his last name would do. No other family name would suit her, _period_. Only she had what he wanted to in a wife and he was not about to let anyone get between them, not even his Clan.

 _Hyuga Tenten, it even has a nice ring_ , his mind whispered smugly.    

A beep coming from her clock marked the fact that it was already ten o’clock. Neji sighed dejectedly, his anger reduced to mild annoyance at not being able to see her prior to his departure. It was hard enough knowing it would be a while before he could see her, touch her… _kiss_ her again. The fact that she’d been missing all day made the unavoidable, temporal parting much more difficult.

Aware that there was little he could do about it, he approached her desk. He took a blank piece of paper and decided to leave her a message. More so given that whispering it in her ear was, sadly, out of the picture. He paused at mid-stroke, wondering how much information he should convey. In the end he decided against explaining in detail his purpose of leaving, writing in its stead one of his customary cryptic notes. If everything went according to plan, then he would be able to propose to her in two months. And even if part of him felt certain she would accept, the other part of him knotted with nerves and yes, even fright.

But for all the sure fights that were to come, for all the complications that were certain to impede his way, the whole struggle would definitely be worth the prize. Because, there was no doubt in his mind and heart, that _she_ was worth it. And he would do _everything_ to keep her with him.

Having finished the message, he folded it and left it atop her bed. He realized just then how very much he had come to rely on her presence to get him by in a daily basis. The fact that he felt so upset about not finding her was proof enough of his increasing dependence; one that did not particularly appall him, though in the past it would have. The truth was, up until now she had always been here. She’d always lingered in a place where he was sure to find her whenever he wanted, ready to welcome him with an unwavering smile. No ulterior motive for her happiness beyond the fact that she enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed hers.

Of course, he’d noted how much he hurt her whenever he would pull away from an embrace if he sensed someone coming. He knew because, in the second before she managed to don her mask of cheerfulness, her real emotions would flash inside those beautiful, doe eyes.

Tenten never _asked_ for anything, but that didn’t mean she didn’t _wish_ for something. She wanted people to know about them and, as time went by, it became increasingly obvious that she was getting tired of settling with what he managed to give her. Her attempts to hide that became sloppy –or maybe it had to do with the fact that he was able to read her better? In any case, he’d often been tempted to screw it all and kiss her senseless before that obnoxious crowd she referred to as friends.

However, he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t about to place her at the receiving end of the Hyugas’ wrath because he was selfish enough to break the old-fashion, highly impractical traditions of his Clan. He liked—no, he _loved_ her too much to force her to suffer through that. If anything, he was willing to suffer by himself and he’d done it too. Every time she hurt, he felt it twice as much because he knew he was the one causing it –even if she did not know the entire truth. Because, unknown to her, he was _fighting_ for her. Every day, he was filled with thoughts of how to keep her with him without having to wrestle his entire Clan. Naturally, if it came to that, he would do it. He would battle even Haishi himself for the honor of staying by her side. That was the length of his silent devotion to her. If only the fiery minx knew…

Heaving a long sigh, he was about to leave before something tossed on a cornered chair stole his attention. He strolled to it and took the item between two fingers. He smiled. It was only a quirking of his lips, but when it came from the stoic Neji, that pretty much translated into a toothy grin.

It was one of the sets of white bandages she sometimes used to bind her chest. He hesitated about what to do for a second, before he tucked it inside the folds of his white gi, feeling the texture pressing against the skin of his chest and smiling at the thought of her indirect touch. Satisfied that he would at least have something of her with him, he scanned her room one last time before leaving her house, locking it and pocketing the spare key she had given him almost four months ago.

 _Tenten… You better be okay,_ he found himself thinking, as he made his way back to the compound. He knew she was somewhere in the village, even if he hadn’t found her, which helped in putting him somewhat at ease. But just as he began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, as if to mock his previous assumption, he felt an uncomfortable feeling of impending disaster fluttering inside him. Shaking his head, he realized that the odd sentiment was gone. Deciding not to read more into it, it was promptly pushed and lost inside the darkest recesses of his mind.

 _Everything will be fine,_ he told himself, and by the time he reached his room, he believed it.

 

**-o0o-**

**Tenten** stood up from where she’d been sprawled on the grassy hill looking at the stars; the folder with the papers of her mission still clutched by her wounded hand. Though she had originally intended to go home, and mentally prepare herself for what lay ahead, her feet had opted for an entirely different target. After mild hesitation, she had yielded to her body –or maybe her spiritual desires?—and had blindly followed her instincts. Before long, she’d found herself standing on a hill just outside of Konoha.

For a while, she had entertained herself by mutely gazing upon her home and her people, watching as they moved to and fro with the comfort of their never-changing routine. Slowly, day had given way to night and still she hadn’t dared moved from her place below a leafless tree, courtesy of the coming winter.

Sometime during the day, she had studied the papers that filled the folder, memorizing her cover story and paying special attention to the instructions and advice the Hokage herself had written. After sometime she had desisted in her efforts of convincing herself that this was another trial that she would have to overcome. The heart of the matter was, that there was a _huge_ chance this would be her last assignment, no matter how much she insisted otherwise. Funny how, even when acknowledging this, she still remained quite at ease.

A little before midnight, as the night got too crisp to bear with solace, she began her languid journey back home. Strolling through darken streets, she wondered if Neji would be waiting for her in her apartment. The thought of finding him there made her smile. Ever since she’d given him a spare key, he had been more than eager to use it every chance he got. At least four times per week, he would visit her, slipping like liquid through the shadows of Konoha, careful not to be seen by anyone. But as soon as he was inside her cozy apartment, he would stroll through her corridors at a complete ease –a clear sign of the comfort developed between them.

For her part, Tenten would lay in bed, patiently waiting for him to rush up the stairs and slip into his spot by her side. Sometimes he would come, others he would stay at the compound, peacefully slumbering within the quiet solitude of his room. On the nights he did visit her, she rejoiced, relishing in the warmth of his strong arms and the gentle touch of surprisingly soft –albeit muscled- smooth skin.

Tenten remembered vividly their first night together. She recalled his hesitation and her soft beckoning, a signal that she was willing to be claimed in body as well as in heart. The nervousness from both had threatened to ruin the moment, but they’d pulled through. She remembered especially that first intimate caress he’d given her body with silken palms. The minute attention he’d bestowed to her every muscle, as he traced them with tentative fingers as though he’d never noticed them before. Foremost, she remembered how bad she felt that he could not feel soft hands upon _his_ body in return, for hers were calloused, rough and quite clumsy. And yet, he seemed just as pleased by her trembling strokes, just as excited by her passionate kisses.

His eyes showed what she knew he was incapable of wording. There was devotion and awe; surprise and happiness. It was a look that bared his soul to her, allowing her to see the warm feelings he harbored underneath his cool exterior; feelings he had been frightened to develop but which he ultimately had. Neji, she believed, loved her just as much as she loved him, even if he rarely voiced it. Yet, when he _did_ whisper those three little words into her ear whenever they made love, she felt like hugging him --clinging to him in an attempt to merge him into her.

Despite what people thought of him, Neji always managed to act tender whenever they were within the intimate cocoon of her apartment. It was almost surreal, and Tenten felt the smug satisfaction of knowing she was perhaps the only one who knew of this other side of him. The carefulness with which he handled her, the gentleness he managed to impart with his every touch, were some of the things that melted her heart like no other thing could. It still struck her as surprisingly ironic how the same gentle fists that had been trained to crush and maim, were able to instinctively learn how to love and caress with the same deadly efficiency. And oh, he trained both techniques with the same passion and tireless effort. And he loved him for it all the more.

Tenten’s smile disappeared the moment she stepped inside her mute, empty and dark house. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, assimilating the fact that her day would not get better after all. But did she really want him here? Would it not be better for him to be away from her, least a probing question would crumble the hard shell she’d built to hide her vulnerability –her ghostly distress?

Pushing herself off the closed door, she made her way up the stairs and stole into her room. She had not eaten anything after breakfast and yet, she was not hungry. Brushing carelessly that oddity aside, she went straight to her closet, pulled a pair of sweatpants and a plain, black t-shirt and moved to the bathroom to prepare a bath.

After today, a well-earned treat was in order and a warm bath was just the thing to sooth her emotional turmoil —if not vanquish it altogether. Barely paying attention to what she was doing, she left her body soaking in the bubbly water for half an hour before she was forced to get up– the water losing its attractiveness by the time it shifted from hot to lukewarm.

She got dressed automatically, nimble fingers working on the familiar action while her mind wandered through stored images of her moonlight kissed lover. The same white-eyed sprite who, unfortunately or fortunately –she had yet to decide- was not here to brush her worries aside.

Making her way to her room while combing her hair, she finally spotted a folded piece of paper lying atop her pillow. The smile she’d hastily lost came back to grace her lips as she reached for it. She took it with tremulous fingers, aware only one person could have written it, and opened it with the eagerness of one who’s given an unexpected gift.

> _Tenten,_
> 
> _It was an unpleasant –and quite unusual- experience that I was unable to find you today. I guess you may have had your reasons for keeping to yourself and I shall respect that. I don’t know if I necessarily like it, though._
> 
> _It was my intention to let you know that I will be leaving with the Clan’s head and the Elders early tomorrow morning. I will, thus, be absent from Konoha for two weeks. Though I would have preferred to spend tonight with you, it is imperative that I stay at the compound in case we are required to meditate before leaving –which would most probably be the case.  
> _
> 
> _Suffice to say, I will miss you presence. However, I sincerely hope you will not plague my every thought since the company I’ll be forced to entertain will demand my full attention. It is of the utmost importance that I show them I can hold my own. But it is likewise important to make you proud of me and my actions, for which you will still most probably invade my mind against my better judgment._
> 
> _I know what you’re thinking. If I cannot stop it, then might as well enjoy it, right? I suppose it is for the best that I should steal some of your positive views. Hopefully, I will plague your mind as much as you will mine. So, if you cut yourself while training just call it karmic justice, little minx._
> 
> _Until then, keep out of trouble._
> 
> _Hyuga Neji_
> 
> _PS: I trust you will not plan to make a hobby out of vanishing even from my byakugan, correct?_    

Her face split from ear to ear in a breathtaking smile none would see. She read the message again, almost hearing him whispering the words in that beautiful baritone of smooth elegance. Even in writing he could not set aside his formality and the mannerism that decorated his messages –an unexpected thing since the man rarely spoke. Still, it goes without saying that he was really upset for not finding her today –else he wouldn’t have added the ‘unpleasant’ adjective. Tenten felt a bit guilty about that.

Thing was, Hyuga Neji was pretty high maintenance or, simply put, very needy. She doubted the man ever noticed that, but likewise hoped he never did. If she was to go on a mission where the rates of returning were pretty low, she would prefer to do so without having to think that she would not be the only one suffering.

 _No, wait!_ The idea of Neji suffering on her account was close to unbearable! Why hadn’t she pondered this more deeply until this moment? It struck her as strange that, though she knew the risks towards herself when she’d accepted the mission, she had not once thought about how it could possibly hurt _him_!      

“It’s too late to change things now,” she reminded sternly and, just like that, something inside her _snapped_. A hysterical pitched voice began to scream inside her head, urging her go to the Hokage and convince her that this mission was not worth _her_ life!

But no sooner had those thoughts formulated, before Tenten vanquished them with a confusing tint of rage. What the hell was wrong with her! She was a kuniochi, a professional shinobi! An ANBU operative, for Kami’s sake! Her life was no longer hers to control. It hadn’t been for a long time.

Regaining some of her scattered wits, she stalked towards her bed intent on getting some rest. Putting the message that had freed those unwelcomed feelings atop the nightstand, she laid on her bed. Her brow creased, marking her internal turmoil as the weight of her decision and its inevitable consequences came crashing down on her. Tenten bit hard on her lower lip, feeling burning tears welling behind her lids, ready to roll out and prove to the shadows around her that she was _scared_. That despite her training and her pride, she was doubting that fearlessness she’d often boasted about.

“Kami, I don’t want to leave him,” she whispered hoarsely, folding her body and hugging her knees to her chest as though that would keep her heart from shimmering. “I don’t want to die…”

For some mysterious reason, it was not until now that she finally realized what she had agreed to do. It was only now, alone and hidden inside the confines of her room, that she understood with blinding lucidness just what her mission would demand –the sacrifice she would have to make. Pain and suffering with absolutely no respite, that is what awaited her.

 _I just have to train,_ a voice in her mind offered hastily but without conviction, so that even though her message went unspoken, the voice still trembled with building dread. _I will do my best and I will come back to ‘him’. To everyone. I will show them that I’m a power to behold even without a family to back me up. I will show ‘him’ that I’m worthy of him to hug under the daylight as passionately as under the moonlight…_

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore her fears in vain. Her teeth plunged mercilessly into the thin skin of her lower lip with so much force, that it ripped through, giving way to a small river of blood that she was quick to suck at.

 _It will be fine. I will be fine. It will be fine. I will be fine…_ Though her mind repeated her mantra furiously, the cold fingers of dread clutched at her drumming heart, making her tremble beneath the thick blankets. So far she had studied this mission by its detailed sections, learning one before moving to the next. Yet now her mind had glued those pieces together to present the bigger picture; the picture that showed, not letters and instructions, but ruthless and bloody pictures of gore-filled scenarios.

And it was thus that, between cold walls and muted space, the weapon mistress of Konoha plunged into the first flood of grim despair, vowing and hoping, that it would also be her last. With frame-shaking sobs, Tenten realized that here was no going back. The only path remaining was forward. And, for her damn, steely pride if nothing else, she would follow it till the end… even if it killed her.

**To be continued…**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “However long the night, the dawn will break.”

-African Proverb- _  
_

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Training I”**

* * *

**Tenten** didn’t have to wait for her alarm to wake up. Blinking to shake away the remaining haze, she glanced at the clock. To her surprise, it was a quarter to seven. How odd that, even when visited repetitively by nightmares, she’d been able to sleep for so long. Normally, her eyes would peel open by six at the latest, whether she bid them to or not. This had prompted Neji, on more than one occasion, to curse her biological clock. Hell, the man had even gone as far as to ask her to fix it! As if that was bloody possible!

Heaving a sigh that sounded terribly melancholic, she crawled out of bed and was about to don her regular outfit, when she remembered what she was to do today. Grimacing at the idea of going to train with Ibiki Morino dressed with a white shirt was not sound, considering she would soon be clutching at various wounds.

She tried and failed to brush aside the bloody images parading through her head. Cursing her imagination, she donned black pants and an equally dark long-sleeve, oriental-styled shirt. Buttoning it all the way up to her collar, she proceeded to gather her wavy locks into her customary buns.

When she was done, Tenten stepped in front of her vanity and regarded her appearance critically. To say she was appalled would be an understatement. There stood a sickly pale woman gazing back at her with unrealistically dull eyes. No matter how much she squinted, Tenten could find none of her regular fire swirling in her orbs. Funny how she wasn’t quite sure if her reflection matched what she felt inside; especially because several sentiments were waging a furious war. She was hoping bravery and pride would win against fright and whatever else it was that tried to deterred her from her appointed path. Could that reluctant part of her not understand that it was too late? Must it keep pestering her with gut-wrenching images of her probable future?!

There was no way she could change her mind regarding her mission without destroying the image she had worked so hard to assemble in the process! She’d had to work twice as hard and demonstrate thrice the skill during her countless past missions in order to make up for her lack of Clan ‘and’ bloodline limit!

No, she would not run, she would not shrink when duty called her to step up. If destiny was indeed something inalterable, then Tenten would rise to the challenge. She was not a coward, damn it! And if to prove her worth she had to risk her life, then that was a price she was willing to pay!

Unable to keep staring at the pathetic girl in the mirror, Tenten whirled around and, with newfound determination, stormed down the stairs. Crossing the kitchen, she didn’t even think about getting something to eat. She was not hungry, anyways. Stepping out the door and into the almost deserted streets, Tenten pondered that. When did she last ate? If her estimations were correct, she had gone nearly twenty-four hours without food! However, if she thought about this logically, it was probably for the best to meet her ‘instructor’ on an empty stomach. After all, a natural reaction to pain was to puke, right?

She scrunched her nose. _Now, that would be way too humiliating, even for me…_ That steeled her resolve, dissolving all thoughts of food for the time being.

With that in mind, she made her way towards the ANBU’s department that held Morino’s Office. According to her schedule, the first week would be dedicated entirely to her training with the head of Konoha’s ANBU Gomon (Torture and Interrogation Force). Training with Sai would start until the second week. The third week she was free to train in whichever way she saw fit, which was great since Neji would be in Konoha by that time and she wouldn’t have to skip their training sessions. Kami knew that if she did, the he might become suspicious!

Her mind shelved all thoughts of milky eyes and silky hair when the ominous three-story building came into view. The building’s gray walls helped in wrapping the department with a fitting gloomy look. _Oh, joy!_ She thought sarcastically, halting just in front of the doors to try and fix her face into a mask of coolness she certainly did not feel. She needed the undaunted Tenten to walk through those doors, though, not the fragile girl she’d seen in the mirror.

Tenten took a moment to breathe in deeply. She closed her eyes and noticed, for the first time, she was trembling! A chain of curses rolled down her tongue with seething venom. She felt her cheeks flush with either anger or embarrassment, she didn’t know and, frankly, didn’t care.

 _Pull yourself together, Tenten,_ she snapped, fisting her hands. Her jaw clenched automatically, even when trying to relax the muscles that were constricting with her building stress.

Recognizing that she was only stretching the inevitable, she pushed the doors open and stepped inside. People moved around her -to and fro, up and down- none bestowing her even a passing glance. Tenten eyed her surroundings guardedly. She’d never been here before. Strange… she’d always believed she would find something unnerving about the place that held the most ruthless of ANBUs. Her imagination had often conjured images of dark hallways, moss-filled walls and torches lighting the way through constant shadows. Yet, to her odd disappointment, the interrogation building was not that different from the rest.

She snapped to attention when a familiar voice addressed her. “Can I help you?” Anko Mitarashi offered as she approached, purple orbs regarding her with interest.

“Ah…,” Tenten wasn’t sure how much she could disclose without increasing Anko’s curiosity. The least she wanted was for people to start snooping around her business, especially given its sinister nature. But since she didn’t know her way around the building, she chanced it.

“I’m supposed to meet with Morino-sama. Can you tell me where his…” Tenten struggled for a word to call his working place. _Interrogation room…? Torture chamber…?_ She settled for a vaguer term,“…‘office’ is located?”

With a sharp jerk of her head, Anko signaled her to follow. Tenten shadowed her, putting a lot of effort into faking nonchalance.

“May I enquire as to what business you have with Morino?” Anko asked, as she led her down a long flight of serpentine stairs. The fact that it was getting both darker and crispier did not go unnoticed by a now nervous Tenten.

“Ah, you may,” she agreed, barely paying attention as she took in her surroundings warily. Maybe what would greet her in the basement would not be so different from what she’d imagined before? Perhaps no torches, but moss-covered walls and leaking pipes alongside a nest of feral rats was looking plausible.

“Err…okay.” A pause, “So what business do you have with Morino, then?” Anko repeated, a tingle of confusion tainting her otherwise polite tone.

Tenten smiled sheepishly. The thing was, Anko could ask, but Tenten never said she would respond. Naturally, pointing that out would most probably be rude…right? _Stupid Neji,_ Tenten scowled. She had always known that sooner or later Neji’s influence would get her in trouble, she just didn’t think it would be with a very influential Tokubetsu Jonin. She made a mental note to punish him later.

“Well?” Anko pressed, cocking an eyebrow when the silence stretched.

Tenten sighed, “I apologize but this visit is confidential.”

Purple eyes narrowed for a second before she shrugged, but her expression indicated she was disgruntled. The silence switched from companionable to tense, but there was no way to avoid it at this point. Tenten reminded herself she was here to fulfill her training, not to make acquaintances or to exchange gossip.

They continued to trek down the cool, empty and darkish hall until Anko spoke. “Here we go,” she said, indicating an ordinary looking door. She knocked twice and crossed her arms, waiting patiently beside a stiff Tenten.

“Come in,” a harsh voice grunted from inside.

Before Anko could move to comply, Tenten noticed her brows meeting for an instance, as though the fact that Ibiki was grunting was not an everyday occurrence. Perhaps he, too, in his own way, was trying to cope with Tenten’s mission?

Shaking her head, Anko opened the door with an unreadable expression. “You expectin’ the weapon specialist, Morino?”

Tenten was surprised that Anko knew about her. Did that meant she had been successful in building a positive reputation? _All the more reason to keep it,_ she told that part of her brain that was still refusing to allow her to plunge into what was probably a suicide mission willingly.

“Yes, send her in,” Ibiki instructed, his voice cold and business-like.

Tenten sidestepped Anko and walked inside. She felt Ibiki’s dark gaze zero on her, undecipherable. He was seated behind his mahogany desk, looking slightly disgruntled.

“Thank you, Anko. You may leave,” he dismissed her, motioning Tenten to take the chair across from him. The door closed, leaving her alone with her new teacher. How unfortunate that the subject he was to impart was not one she relished learning.

 _No use complaining,_ she yielded. As soon as she lowered herself onto the uncomfortable seat, Ibiki leaned forward. He rested his toned arms on his desk, over the papers lilting the surface. Slowly, he slid a folder across the space that separated them before intertwining his fingers. With an expressionless face, Tenten took it but turn to him enquiringly, before she even thought of glancing inside.

“That’s the information I need you to learn,” he explained, standing up. “I will try to access it through interrogation. Your task is to withstand from giving in as long as possible. I’ll be advising you throughout the process as I see fit.”

Tenten nodded, switching her attention to the folder. She hadn’t even opened it yet and she was already feeling uncomfortable.

“When you’re ready come through this door,” Ibiki said, pointing at the door at his back.

He paused suddenly, his hand gripping the polished doorknob. Tenten could tell he wanted to say more, but something was holding him back –if the tension building in his shoulders was any indication. The simple fact that he seemed uncertain was amazing, but also rather disturbing. Finally he gave in.

“Why did you agree to this, Kunoichi?” His eyes latched onto hers, his voice devoid of feelings. It could have been a question prompted by simple curiosity or raw distress, there was no way to be sure.

Still, the enquiry was unexpected. It was so unexpected in fact, that she neither had an answer waiting on the tip of her tongue nor did she presume this was a matter to be taken lightly. Quite the contrary, this called for careful consideration. So Tenten mulled the question for a while, repeating it, dissecting it and evaluating it minutely. Indeed, why ‘had’ she agreed? There were many reasons she had come up with when she’d been with the Hokage, but now… now she was not as confident. Now, doubts kept assaulting her and fears kept thrusting themselves into her heart, piercing the confidence she thought unbreakable.

“I’m the most suited, I suppose,” she offered offhandedly. “I can withstand the most pain and I don’t have a family that would mourn my loss…”

She frowned and lost her voice when she saw something that she could only identify as anger in his eyes. It blazed there, strong and steady, like fire kindling and ripping through a veil of darkness. His lips pressed together into a thin, scowling line. To have such an outward reaction from someone who’d learned to control his emotions so thoroughly –sealing his training by withstanding torture himself- was beyond surprising, it was staggering!

Like a hunter zeroing on his prey, he swallowed the space between them with four wide strides. He grabbed the armrests of her chair and swiveled her around to better face her. Dark met brown, ice met stone.

Ibiki leaned forward dangerously, shoving his face inches from hers. “You think you can withstand pain?” He snarled, his baritone lower than usual, giving it an almost savage quality.

Tenten knew she was a child in comparison to him, but she didn’t care for his tone. It was hard enough without him mocking her! She had been through a lot in order to prove how powerful she could be, pain was a constant companion of hers. How dare this man question her as though she was a snobby brat instead of a skilled shinobi of the Leaf, an ANBU at that!

“I’ve had my share of battles and wounds,” she stated, not letting anger slip into her tone. Rashness and a short-temper were some of the hazardous traits Neji had been helping her to control –hoping she would someday shed them altogether. No such luck had been met so far, though.

A bitter smirk lifted the corner of his lips. With dramatized slowness, he slid his bandana and forehead protector off, allowing her to see the deadly kiss pain gave his skin, recollections forever frozen in scars and burns. She bit back a gasp but, stubbornly, stood her ground –unwilling to break the staring contest.

“You think you know about pain because you have been wounded in battle?” his voice was sardonic, his question rhetorical. “Well, ‘Kunoichi’, you will soon find out that being wounded and being tortured are two ‘very’ different things.”

Her fright doubled by his declaration. It must have shown in her eyes, despite her trying to reel her emotions back, because he suddenly closed his eyes. Ibiki backed away and took the empty seat beside hers, as oppose to returning to the comfier-looking chair across the desk. He leaned back, faking casualness. It was all an act, just like she’d been putting.

The truth was, he was correct. She didn’t know what she had gotten herself into. Hell, she hadn’t even considered that there could be a difference between pain produced by a wound and pain produced by torture. Surely, they couldn’t be so different! Pain was pain!

“Lesson number one, Kunoichi,” he said and, despite the importance of what he was about to say, Tenten couldn’t help noting that he had yet to refer to her by name.

The perceptive part of her whispered that he wouldn’t do it. He was deliberately making emphasize on calling her a kunoichi, and she even knew why. Morino would know better than to get attach to an ANBU who he was not only about to torture as way of training, but who would also surely die in her mission. It was probably this last what had prompted his question. Tenten could bear no ill feelings for the man or his bluntness. Had their positions been reversed, she would have probably asked the same.

Ibiki cleared his throat and she was immediately reminded that this was no time to daydream. When her eyes refocused on Ibiki, he folded his arms across his wide chest, straightened and launched into an explanation.

“The body’s reaction to pain depends on the situation,” he said, his tone back to its business-like quality. He was teaching, informing as oppose to judging or admonishing. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that during battle, your mind takes in a vast number of things, trying to process everything at the same time –bringing order to the chaos surrounding you. Consequently, when you’re wounded in battle, you sometimes hardly feel pain. It is not until after everything is over that you register your wounds, correct?”

She nodded curtly.

“Do you know why?” he raised.

“Adrenaline, isn’t it?”

“Partly,” he agreed, “During a battle, adrenaline is released when the body realizes the danger surrounding you, helping you achieve greater physical performance to either fight or flee. However, a prolonged fight forces you to push your body to its limit, prompting it to release endorphins in order to cope with the pain. Those natural hormones serve to clog your pain receptors –or rather, your brain switches your reaction so instead of pain you feel exhilaration, utter bliss.”

Tenten nodded, finding the new information not only interesting but also quite unwelcomed. More so, since she already had an idea of where he was going with this.      

Ibiki continued nonetheless, “When you’re being tortured, on the other hand, your mind tends to concentrate on what is immediately happening to you. The pain is felt strongly because there is nothing to steal your attention, to veer your consciousness away from the pain… ‘unless’ you create a distraction. And even then, there is only so much pain you can endure before your mind betrays you, providing the information sought in order to try and survive. After all, the human wish to live –even if hidden from the owner itself—is too strong to fight in situations of stress.”

Of course, how had she failed to take that into consideration? Torture didn’t push one’s body past its physical limits. If anything, it was focused on pushing your mind past its limits while administering doses of controlled pain.

After a pregnant pause, Tenten croaked, “I-I see…” She hated the fact that her voice sounded so dry, a clear indication of her rising fear. She heaved a profound sigh before pointing out, “What has been done is done, there’s no going back for me. If I am not suited… then you’ll have to help me fill the shoes, Morino-sensei.”

Ibiki nodded in either understanding or approval, Tenten was not sure. At any rate, his expression was less enraged and she could’ve sworn that a mixture of pity and admiration –as incoherent as that was- crossed his eyes.

“I cannot show you how to ignore pain, nor can I destroy your pain receptors,” he admitted as he gained his feet. “The only thing I can do, is show you how to effectively ‘deal’ with that pain, how to create a distraction to minimize it and…,” his eyes trailed towards the wall. After a short pause, he finished, “We’ll work on expanding your threshold of pain.”

There was no need to elaborate on that. She knew that the only way to do that would be by crossing the limit of how much pain she could actually sustain again and again, until she got used to it. Then, he would inflict even more pain and so on and on until he deemed her ready.

Wordlessly, Ibiki disappeared into the room where ‘limitless pain’ awaited her. She grimaced, viciously fighting the tears that were blurring her sight, and flipped the folder open.

 _There is no going back,_ she insisted, thumbing the darn tears that reluctantly escaped, before plunging herself wholly into studying and learning the information she’d been given. The information she would have to protect at the cost of blood and suffering. There was no going back.

 

**-o0o-**

**~One week later~**

**Tenten’s** eyes fluttered open when she felt another icy bucket of water being emptied on her. Her wrists, which were tied together behind her, ached as the rope scratched against her sore skin. Her numb, bruised ankles were secured onto the legs of the hard chair she’d been strapped on for Kami knew how many hours now. It might have only been a couple of hours since she had stepped inside for all she knew. To her, though, it felt like ages.

No. That wasn’t right. She had to have been here for many more hours. After all, the first time she had attended her ‘training’ lesson, she’d barely held for two hours before information had rolled unbidden down her tongue. It had been disgraceful and, had it not been for the pain pushing everything –pride, loyalty, stubbornness and vows—into second plane, the tears that had leaked out of her eyes would have been prompted by regret and embarrassment instead.

Ibiki, however, had commended her softly –almost inaudibly- before stepping outside and sending a pale-faced Shizune in to tend to her bloodied form. Whether the Medic Nin knew what was going on or not, mattered not as long as she lifted the heavy cloak of pain.

Now, Tenten was clinging with all her might to her rational part, shoving her survival instincts aside as she tried to ignore the pain. This was her last lesson and she needed to prove she could at least stand a chance to succeed on her mission!

“We’re not done yet, Kunoichi. Are you really this weak? It makes me wonder who you fucked and how many in order to be allowed into ANBU,” Ibiki jabbed viciously, the fact that his voice was low and smooth, as opposed to shouting with anger, made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

But she was used to his harsh taunts by now. She’d already learned that wounds could be received in not only the body but also the more vulnerable soul. Perhaps the spiritual wounds were the ones that often hurt the most because they could not be healed by applying medicine. Instead, they were carved in a place that was hard to reach and even harder to ignore.

Tenten hung her head to inspect her sorry state, trying to determine how long she could last before passing out. She was dirty, bloodied, in pain and extremely tired. She knew that she would have to deal with pain, but she was just as wounded emotionally as she was physically. And how could one show scars left behind by a lashing tongue?

Tenten steeled herself, closing her eyes and jutting her jaw to avoid screaming when she noticed the man had taken another kunai from the various tools he’d gracefully presented. She gasped, biting at her lower lip hard—Pain! Hot and razor sharp, shot like an electric bolt through her body. She opened her eyes, panting with exertion, to see a kunai rooted deep into her outer right thigh. Just looking at the bloodied blade sent a new wave of unfiltered pain down her body until, against her ardent wishes, her soul shed its salty beads.

She was glad that this time no whimpers came past her tightly shut lips and that only two tears stream down her blood-coated cheeks. The shiver that shook her entire frame, however, she was unable to repress. But it was inevitable, so she didn’t consider it as a sign of weakness nor an indication that she was breaking.

“Just tell me what I need to know and all your pain will cease,” Ibiki cooed into her ear with a tone that was low and soothing, the promise made for the fiftieth time was starting to sound too tempting to ignore.

She regarded him, calculative ice meeting the fire of determination, and smiled. Most times there was no need to say anything. Ibiki had told her that silence was more aggravating and unnerving than words. To keep silent often took more courage than to speak, and it certainly helped to hide the pain that her tone could disclose if it were to quiver or break.

His dark eyes narrowed and he stepped back, turning his back to her as he selected his tools. Slowly, he spun with a handful of senbons between his fingers. The new choice seemed less dangerous than a kunai, but she knew that size didn’t matter. It was how you used the tools what made them powerful, and Ibiki was a master with the cursed senbons. Morino’s purpose was to deliver the most pain while damaging the body as little as possible. Since the Akatsuki group was said to break Kunoichis before taking them to another place to serve as tools of reproduction, Morino was certain that they would use this kind of torture, trying to scar the body as little as possible –careful not to maim it in any way.

Instead, the jabs were aimed at the spirit, at that most defenseless part of the human psychology. But her soul was made of steel, glinting silver like the weapons she’d learn to wield as an extension of her limbs. Her spirit would first cut those who wish to touch it before giving in, fighting by standing strong and unbreakable before the crushing wave of words.  

So, Tenten bit her lower lip hard and braced herself for the new assault. She would have to give in eventually… but not yet. _Not bloody yet._

**To be continued…**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 “The most profound statements are often said in silence.”

-Lynn Johnston-

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Silence”**

* * *

**Tenten’s** eyes fluttered open. Her mind was floating inside a groggy mess. She felt her body aching all over, her muscles screaming in protest and demanding to be moved with care. Tenten’s heart was thumping unmercifully inside her temples, the first sign of a painful headache coming to add to her discomfort. If she didn’t knew any better, she would’ve sworn she’d been squeezed by Sabaku no Gaara’s sand coffin.

Blinking a couple of time, she brought her surroundings slowly into focus. Her thin brows met on a frown upon noticing the grey ceiling glaring back at her in all its gloom glory. _Where am I?_ With a grunt, Tenten tried to sit up, only to feel a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder pushing her down.

“You better rest for a bit longer,” a voice advised as the figure of Ibiki broke into her line of vision, looming above her somberly.

“Morino-se—,” she stopped, remembering who he’d become, “Ibiki-sensei?”

The man retrieved his hand and folded his arms across his chest, studying her intently. Silence -as Tenten had aptly learned- was, in itself, a rich and mystic language. Messages that where too awkward to be voiced, where instead sent and received in silence. Hell, she should know, since that was also Neji’s preferred language. And it had not been until after learning to interpret his silence that she’d begun to fully understand him.

So knowing that a message was coming, she turned to the man beside her, noticing that --despite his aloofness— he was posing his gaze quite tenderly on her. Ibiki was talking and she was listening with barely concealed eagerness. And in that brief second of absolute silence, he told her how relieved he was that she had woken up.

For the first time that day, Tenten wondered how long she’d been out. Though curious about the possible answer, that was not the question that was balanced precariously on the tip of her dry tongue. There was another question which was so important to her, that she dared not try to ask in silence in case she messed it up.

“Did I…?” she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Kami, she couldn’t remember if she’d given in before passing out. The pain does strange things to the mind and at that time, she’d been too welled up inside herself to notice what she was doing.

“Did I…,” she tried again. She shook her head, struggling to voice the rest of the question. Proving to be impossible, Tenten decided to reach for that alluring language few people used and even less people understood. _Did I stood my ground_ _or_ _did I ‘disappoint’ you?_

“I was wrong,” he said, his tone solemn but filled with emotions she was having trouble identifying. Was he disappointed, then? Had she been wrong in believing she could prove she could do this? She tried to read his body language, to translate that silence into words by processing the glint of his eyes. Yet, how was she to do that when she was uncertain as to what that brightness of his dark gaze meant?

Sometimes words were still needed. Sometimes words made a bigger impression than silence, burning a deeper memory into the hearts of those who –not heard- but _listened_ to them.

Tenten was about to ask him to elaborate, when Ibiki admitted, “Though part of me hurts to accept it, you have proven why you were chosen for this mission.” His eyes glinted with admiration but also with caring sympathy –easily confused with pity by those who knew him not.

But she knew him, and because of that, she felt a warm feeling bursting out of her heart, weaving its way around her body like a thick cloak.

“I’m proud of your accomplishments but…,” Ibiki paused, piercing her with his dark gaze in order to communicate with both, eyes and mouth, the rest of his admission. “If I were to be frank, I would have preferred it if you’d failed… Tenten.”

She gasped softly when he said her name, identifying her as someone that was not just a face in the crowd, another kunoichi among the ranks with nothing to make her stand out. Brown eyes closed slightly as she felt tears –of happiness, of thankfulness, of pride and yes, even of sorrow. She could count with the fingers of one hand, how many people had bestowed her such a compliment.

“Ibiki-sensei…,” she called, her voice a fragile whisper that wished to be lost in communicative silence. It was a hybrid word of those two languages she had learned to use.

He smiled at her. It was the first time his lips didn’t quirk in a smug smirk or an evil smile. It was the first time it was real, directed at her, Tenten, and not at a nameless kunoichi with a mission.

“I never enjoyed hurting you,” he confided, tone rough with emotions. His dark eyes widened when she reached out to clasp his hand firmly in hers.

“I know,” Tenten said, smiling back despite the soreness hugging her every muscle. _I bear you no ill feelings, Ibiki-sensei._

“I have taught you all I can… all I know,” he squeezed her hand. “You are a power to behold, Tenten.” The usual coldness in his eyes melted under fierce pride. Tenten felt her own chest swelling at his compliment. “And you shall prove that to us all by coming back… _alive_.”

She nodded, feeling him let go of her hand with forced casualness that tried to hide what was evident to them both. An unusual and unexpected relationship had bloomed between them, growing like a flower breaking a barrier of snow –fragile looking to the ones who passed it by, yet strong and unbreakable for those who witnessed it battle its way through.

It was love, yes. But it was the likes she had never felt before. It was a love born from mutual respect –like the one a parent would impart to his most precious child when she’d first learn to walk. Likewise, she gave him the love of a child that thanks her father for his patience and unwavering presence by her side. Like her, Ibiki accepted it in silent gratitude. But perhaps his gratitude was greater and deeper, for he had most probably expected her to hate him in the end, which would be the most logical outcome. To be given love from a person whom he’d hurt, even if unwillingly, was something he seemed to find extraordinary.

He broke the spell first. Ibiki Morino nodded curtly in parting, turned around and headed for the door. She noticed right then –by the insignia hanging on the door- that she was still in the ANBU interrogation building, in a room she had never been in before. Perhaps it was a room to care for tortured prisoners when they didn’t want them to die? How funny that the morose thought no longer made her shudder, when in the past she would have paled at least a shade.

He pulled the door open and she found herself saying, “I _will_ come back.”

He didn’t turn, but she could hear the smirk in his voice, “I know.”

And with that, he left. His part in her training was over and now… _Sai’s next._

 

**-o0o-**

 

 **Hyuga Neji** knelt on a thin mat before the elders of his Clan. His uncle, Hiashi, was kneeling behind a small table a meter apart from him, in the center of the line of stern-looking males. Feeling the force of nine pairs of eyes, Neji’s hand twitched as he fought the urge to touch the long strip of cloth that was binding his chest below his gi. Tenten’s bandages were the only thing giving him reassurance as he waited for the meeting to commence.

So far, he’d been here for a week and yet, the issue that had brought them out of Konoha had not yet been addressed. It was a rather tedious process, truth be told. If not for the long years he’d had to build his patience inside the solemn household of the Hyugas, he would’ve already exploded with stress.

Perhaps that was the reason he preferred sleeping in Tenten’s apartment? Of course, the main reason was to be with her, but there was also that peaceful atmosphere surrounding everything that was hers that beckoned him. He was allowed, within the confines of her home and her presence, to act freely upon his wishes –knowing he was not _expected_ to act a certain way, nor would he be subjected to judgment that he did not deserve. Yes, Tenten was his _home_ in more ways than she would ever realize; more so than the Hyuga Compound.

Neji allowed a low sigh to escape his lips, relaxing his muscles in order to hide the anxiousness that was threatening to start gnawing at his resolve. The first few days of being in this solitary hot spring, they’d done little more than mediate and, in Neji’s case, exercise. Talk among them or to any outsider was strictly prohibited. Silence was supposed to help in calming the spirit and adjusting the chakra flow to maintain their bodies and souls balanced.

All the steps of this odd ritual were done with the purpose of preparing themselves for today, when finally talking was allowed and life-altering –again, in only Neji’s case- subject were about to be, not settled, but discussed. Yes, _discussed_ because he was not about to let them _dictate_ the changes in his life. This time, perhaps for the first time ever, he was about to break tradition and demand his ability to chose. He wanted to be given the right to control his own damn life for once and for all.

The sound of papers being shuffled made him look up. His uncle was scanning a bunch of papers that one of the servants must have placed before him –if the middle-aged woman standing close to him, her head tilted down and eyes half-lidded, was any indication.

After torturous minutes, Hiashi gathered the papers into five different piles which he then placed into five different folders. That done, he nodded curtly to his right. That was the signal the nearby servant was waiting for to comply with orders he may have given her earlier. Either that or she had assisted during this ritual for another young Hyuga male before Neji.

With nimble fingers, the woman took the folders in one careful but practiced sweep. Hugging the files to her body, almost as though her life depended on them, she bowed low before standing up. Giving short, constricted steps (due to her kimono) she went around the line of kneeling elders, careful to keep her eyes to the ground. When she passed the last elder, she changed direction, padding towards his kneeling form.

Neji studied her approach stoically. The woman weaved her way around the room with odd detachment. Neji couldn’t help thinking about the injustice of it all. The Compound’s servants, though dangerous to the Hyugas in their own way, were not marked by the curse of the caged bird or any other curse at all.

His lips quirked in a bittersweet smile when the woman knelt beside him. Her forehead was a clean and smooth shade of pearl, unadorned by the green runes of the main family’s mark of ownership. There was nothing there to remind her of what could happen if she were to betray the Hyugas, binding her tongue and her hands by nothing but a vow she’d made when she’d enter their services. Yet, he --who was one of the proudest members of his Clan, one of the brightest and strongest-- was constantly reminded of what would happen if he were to disobey. He was crippled, knowing that no matter how skillful he was, no matter his unblemished reputation, he would always be at the mercy of the main family. In a whim, he could be murdered and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Interesting how they believed he would be more prompt to betray his own flesh and blood than the servants who were bound by nothing but a fragile string of loyalty. One grudge would be all it took for one of them to attack them in their most vulnerable moments –while bathing, sleeping, eating…

How? How was it fair that Neji’s loyalty be rewarded by the constant reminder of the invisible hand around his brain, waiting for just one suspicious move to crush it into an unrecognizable mess?

“Neji-sama,” the woman’s voice snapped him off his dark thoughts, her brown eyes –much like Tenten’s yet not quite as beautiful- holding a glint of minor concern.

Neji shook his head curtly in dismissal, taking the folders with guarded curiosity. He didn’t have to look to know what was inside. The folders were, morbidly put, catalogues for women the elders had deemed worthy of belonging to their Clan. Women that, he was sure, were the opposite of Tenten: meek and made of porcelain skin that wasn’t marked by fighting or hardship, but with a strong enough Clan to back them up. He fought the urge to tear the papers to pieces. The childish display would only earn the elders’ scorn, and since right now he needed the opposite, his hands were rendered harmless.

He took a moment to calm down because he not only wanted, but _needed_ the Elder’s respect. He needed them to see he was mature enough to know when limits over him were to be finally set and fiercely defended. Most of all, they needed to accept that there was only one woman for him, as they were soon to find out.

“Well, Neji,” his uncle’s cold voice made his eyes switch from the folders to his unblinking gaze. “What are you waiting for? Open them and chose. You are nearing your marring age and a proper bride must be chosen –if not by you, then by us.”

Neji maintained his face void of emotions. Neither the fright nor the excitement where allowed to be showcased inside his milky eyes. With deliberate slowness, he placed the files on the floor near his knees, his eyes never breaking off from Hiashi’s. Undaunted determination met wary curiosity inside the vast space of tensed silence, broken only by the sound of breathing that seemed to become louder with each second.

While the elders most probably found his action –or lack thereof rebellious, Neji regarded them as righteous. If destiny had provided him with a life, then wasn’t it his _duty_ to live it as he wished? If destiny was the force that brought Tenten to him, using time to help him garner her love and vice versa, then wasn’t it his duty to _fight_ for her? To keep her for the rest of his life until destiny decided that one had to go to a place the other was not yet _fated_ to follow?

_Till death do us part, Tenten …my koishii._

“Venerable elders,” he said, sweeping them with his glance before his glinting eyes locked with his uncles’ hooded ones, “I’ve already chosen the only one I will accept as my aisian.”

Murmurs broke all around, but Neji’s entire attention was stolen by the eyes of his uncle; the same man who’d sent his father to die in his place. Would he likewise destroy Neji’s life as he did his with his twin brother?

A strange glint assaulted the orbs of Hiashi, though. Neji could read intrigue and something else he couldn’t quite classify but, frankly, he didn’t care. The first step had been given, the first battle was about to be waged. Neji was ready, and he welcomed the startled gazes around him with unrivaled determination. At last, Neji Hyuga would stand his ground with his head held high.

**-o0o-**

**Tenten** woke up to the sound of— _What the hell…_ She peeled her eyes opened, the drowsy spell of tiredness pushed aside by the unexpected sound. Snaking her hand below her pillow, she clutched the kunai she always hid there –at the ready in case someone were to attack her in the middle of the night. Since Sasuke’s ambush, she’d taken the precaution of always having a weapon nearby, especially while lying vulnerable in the realm of hazy dreams. She closed her eyes, trying to identify the sound without alerting the intruder that she was awake.

> *thud-thud-thud thudthud*

She frowned when she realized that someone was right outside her window… _knocking_? Knowing that a hostile intruder would rather break her window than do something as polite as knocking, she threw the covers off of her pajama-clad body. Armed and ready, she turned to the source of the sound and--

“Sai?” she called, her voice heavy with incredulity. Her eyebrows arched upward at the sight of the grinning man --albeit it was his signature _empty_ smile. Upon further examination, she realized that her visitor was currently perched on the outer edge of her windowsill, evidently waiting for her to lift the barrier separating them.

Feeling between curious and dubious, Tenten nonetheless ambled towards him. Biting her lower lip in one last moment of hesitation, she pulled the window open with a huff. A cold gust of wind came inside, pushing the tall figure in. Automatically, Tenten’s arms folded across her body in an attempt to keep warm. Or was it maybe because a not-quite-bad-looking male was standing inside her very personal and very _private_ safe haven?

Noting her defensiveness, Sai pushed the window close before zeroing on her, the mask of casualness he had developed over time, right in place. “ANBU operative Tenten,” he greeted in that voice of his that always held a tingle of cheerfulness that sounded more like mock amusement; a fake one at that.     

“Sai,” she greeted back, her initial shock at finding him there now replaced by rightful indignation at having a man –that was clearly not Neji—standing in her room. “What’re you doing here?”

Sai seemed not to take notice of her palpable discomfort, either that or he was ignoring it. Annoyed by his unreadable look, Tenten’s eyes darted around the room and out the window. It was early. She calculated it was little before five in the morning, a glance at the clock showed she was dead-on in her guess.

 _So training with you starts early, huh?_ She thought, slightly ruffled. Yet, even as the information sunk in, her agitation remained. What if someone had seen him crawling inside her bedroom? What if that someone told his acquaintances and so on, until the news where brought to her secret lover?

She flinched inwardly and suppressed a shudder at the thought. Sai was probably unaware of what Neji would do to him if he ever found out he’d been standing in _their_ room alone with Tenten. While she would get a half-death glare --it had been long since he was able to pin her under his full death glare--, the Sasuke replacement would probably be at the receiving end of his gentle fist –his _Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms,_ to be exact.

“We need to start our training,” Sai informed, oblivious to the enraged-Hyuga filled thoughts that had encroached upon her mind since the moment he’d stepped inside.

“Huh?” she voiced stupidly, watching with a bit of interest as he knelt on the floor. Patiently, Sai began to take out some painting tools from the bag he’d un-slung from his shoulder. “What are you doing? Weren’t we supposed to meet somewhere else?!”

Dark, dull eyes moved to inspect her critically. “Our mission is top-secret, it would arise suspicion from the rest if we were seen training together instead of with our respective teams,” he explained, no beating around the bush.

Logic. That is what Sai’s whole training in root had been about. To create a perfect shinobi, one who was not influenced by emotions and whose mind was prone to act rationally in any situation. His every action was prompted by the single premise that was drilled into every ninja’s head: _The end justifies the means._

If one life had to be sacrificed to save two or more, then that was a deal worth taking. No questions asked and no remorse to plague the one who’d chosen who lived and who died. Thinking about the root program made her stomach twist with disgust, even if her morose side applauded the brilliance of its theory.

She sighed in defeat. “Did anyone see you climbing into my window?”

Sai shook his head, his action somewhat reassuring. Of course, knowing that Neji was out of Konoha also helped quell her some of her discomfort.

“So,” she ungracefully plopped down beside him, eyeing the instrument of both his trade and hobby somewhat beguilingly. “What’s this new jutsu you’ve been working on?”

Sai tilted his head to look at her, a freaky smile splitting his face from ear to ear; dark eyes lost behind his lids. “Could you remove your shirt?”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story’s notes:  
> Koishii: beloved.  
> Aisai: loving wife.


	5. Chapter 5

“The worst way to miss someone, is to be sitting beside her, knowing, that she could never be yours.”

-Gabriel García Márquez-

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Training II”**

* * *

**Tenten** must have blinked ten times in a span of two seconds after Sai had blurted his unbidden demand. Surely she hadn’t heard him correctly, for there was no way in hell this… this _idiot_ had asked her to take off her shirt! Had the request come from the lips of a pervert such as Jiraiya or Naruto –Kami, even Kakashi!—she would have believed it, and would have been quick to act accordingly. But this was Sai!

 _The same guy who is ignorant enough to believe his teammates’ ways –two of them being renowned perverts of Konoha!—could be the accepted and ‘expected’ manner in which a man should act!_ The most reasonable part of her argued.

But… could Sai really be _that_ stupid? A huge part of her was reluctant to believe poor Sakura had to deal with two idiots and a rather gloomy guy in every mission. That was not even counting her lazy, perverted teacher! No wonder she developed a split, royally evil personality!

 _I must have heard him wrong,_ Tenten insisted, deciding the best course of action would be to simply find out by the easiest way possible. “Could you repeat that, Sai?” She kept her voice soft, back as stiff as a table, and her tone so curt, it would’ve probably made Neji proud.     

Sai’s freakish smile did not waver in the slightest as he repeated cheerily, “I asked if you could remove your shirt.”

Tenten’s left eye twitched sporadically and a bright blush rushed to cover her entire face at his words. When she started seeing red, Tenten knew she needed to control her anger before she lost her mind to the raw, primal impulse that demanded the object of her annoyance be _destroyed_. It was tempting, but it was also wrong…

Thus, she partook in her ritual of breathing profoundly and thinking about things that would calm her down. Like, for example, Neji’s peaceful sleeping form. Little by little, the hot anger that had threatened to consume her began dwindling. After a moment, she was no longer crimson on the face and the altered veins that had popped out of her brow had disappeared, leaving perfectly smooth skin behind.

Granted, overall she may have seen outwardly collected, but the anger was still there, palpitating to the rhythm of her heart, waiting with barely restrained anticipation to be used for punishment. The anger coursing through her body, however, was no longer hot and distracting as it had been mere seconds ago. Instead, Tenten –using lessons from both Neji and Ibiki—had transformed it into a cool rage that was strong enough to lend power to her punches; but which was void of the volatile factor that would impede her from thinking logically.

Satisfied with her control, she decided to breach the subject of her discomfort with as much civility as she could muster. So slowly, so as to make the action as menacing as possible, she cracked her knuckles and each and every one of her fingers. Then, she raised gaze and locked it with his. Icy brown met stony dark in complete and utter stillness.

“You better have a damn good explanation for asking what you did,” she hissed, sharp icicles coming out of the depths of her eyes. If looks could kill, Sai would definitely be, perhaps not dead, but ardently clutching certain parts of his anatomy.

Sai tilted his head at the change in her attitude. After a moment, his brows raised slightly, signaling that he probably understood why she was pissed. Indeed, he may not have been the brightest crayon of the box, but even he couldn’t be _that_ stupid.

“Oh, you thought I wanted to see your _other_ buns!” he declared with a grin so wide, his eyes closed completely.

Then again, Tenten _had_ been known to be wrong before. Today, evidently, was no exception. Twirling the kunai she had yet to put away expertly between her nimble fingers, she narrowed her eyes.

“You have five seconds to explain yourself,” she warned in a tone she had always reserved for her enemies, “after that –and if I do not approve of your reasoning—I’m going to introduce you to your own blood, pal.”  

The socially awkward ninja must have felt waves of her chakra cracking in the air, because he immediately raised his hands in a placating manner. “Relax, ANBU operative, I hold no desire to see your naked buns. I simply need access to your back,” he explained serenely.

For his sake, she chose to ignore the first part of his speech and concentrated exclusively on the second. “What for?” Tenten stopped playing with her kunai when she realized that Sai was too entranced by her skill to continue.

Sai heaved a low sigh in either disappointment or relief, she was not very sure. Before she could prompt him further, his expression switched to his usual stoic demeanor and he continued, “My Jutsu is pretty much a _natural_ system of communication. If done correctly, it should allow us to send and receive messages via chakra channels. However, for it to work properly, I need to mark you with my special paint,” he raised an inkwell for emphasis. “This way, I’ll be able to connect my chakra to yours whenever we are to correspond.”

“And this… _mark_ has to be on my back?”

He nodded, “Right above your vertebrate column, below your spatulas --precisely atop the sixth, seventh and eight thoracic vertebrae.”  

“Why there?” she asked, her anger vanishing completely to be replaced by building curiosity sprinkled with a taste of excitement.

“Because that’s not only where the yang point of the spirit way is located, but it is also one of the major chakra points: the one of the heart,” Sai said, twisting open the black inkwell he’d shown her.

Tenten chewed on her lower lip. Well, his reasoning was sound enough to merit giving him a chance. Not to mention that part of her mission required her to help this guy with his jutsu which, reflecting upon it, could indeed come in handy. After all, how else would she be able to communicate with him after getting caught?

“Fine, just give me a second,” she said, standing up and vanishing behind the bathroom door. Once inside, she pulled her sweater off. She was wearing a white and thin undershirt below that, but this one she didn’t take off. Instead she folded it over her breasts, revealing her entire mid drift and, thus, bearing naked the spot where he’d said he needed to _mark_ her.

She scrunched her nose at that last thought. Marking sounded like such a perverted word. It ruthlessly reminded her of Neji’s curse, the mark that served as a constant reminder to both of them that his life was owned by another. Tenten was not keen in belonging to anyone other than her Hyuga lover. So was this _mark_ truly necessary? And, if so, then how did it work exactly?

Having Sai being able to intrude upon her apartment was one thing, but granting him the freedom to dive into her most private thoughts –including her sentiments, secret desires and even fears-- was not appealing at all. Resolving to ask for a more detailed explanation, she spun on her heels intent on returning to his kneeling form. As soon as she’d stepped out and into view --feeling quite self-conscious at how much skin she was displaying-- she felt his dark gaze zero on her. He was seizing her up in such a way, that she was hit by a tsunami-like wave of heat.

“I must admit my style of clothes would undoubtedly become you,” he complimented with a smile that was peculiarly different than his average expression. It seemed real, for one, but there was also something else there, something she had only seen in Neji before…

 _No way, is that—does he—what the—lust?_ Even when unvoiced, her words seem to tumble over each other without making much sense. Tenten folded her arms across her mid-drift, concealing as much skin as possible. The fact that he was unashamedly flashing her _his_ abs was not helping in breaking the sudden tension floating in the atmosphere.

Interestingly enough, however, if she were to objectively compare his body to her secret lover’s, the latter would definitely win. Not because she liked him more, but because below all those layers of baggy clothes Neji was so fond of, laid a sculptured body of marble worthy of being praised by Kami-sama himself. The brutally detailed and vivid image of Neji’s naked body made her present blush intensify and a dreamy --surely also goofy-- smile steal over her features.

“We should commence,” Sai’s baritone promptly destroyed, much to her chagrin, her very happy and very graphic fantasy.

She sighed with unbidden melancholy. Tenten realized just then that she missed Neji’s constant presence. A lot. When she had been training under Ibiki, he had kept her so engrossed in his lessons –plus the pain helped a great deal in distracting her mind from banal musings—that she had barely had the time, energy or willingness to think about him. Now, unfortunately, the passionate sprite has settled again in the forefront of her mind, persistently making her aware of the fact that he was not there. It was upon arriving at this epiphany that she was forced to acknowledge that she could never be happy without him. Perhaps she too was _needy_ in her own way…

Plopping down on the ground, Tenten decided best to address her main concern before it was too late. Thus, before Sai could move closer to her, she asked, “How exactly will this tattoo of yours work?”

“It will allow me to connect with your chakra, therefore receiving messages that way.”

“But… _how_? I mean, how will _I_ be able to send you messages, for instance?” she prompted.

“We all have the ability to control our chakra flow, correct?” he told her, glancing serenely at her sharp profile. She nodded, twisting her face a bit more to be able to look at him through the corner of her eye. “With enough training –which, naturally, you’ll have to accomplish in a week—you’ll learn to control your chakra inwardly to such an extent, that you’ll be able to –simply phrased- _morph_ your energy into figures or words.”

“I see… So with this tattoo you’re going to be able to see my chakra?” Tenten tried to picture that.

“In an indirect way, yes. If my assumption is accurate, when I connect my chakra to yours, my energy should mimic yours, therefore allowing me to see or feel –however you wish to put it- what you’ve written.”

“Ah, right… this hasn’t been tested, huh?” she mumbled.

In the pause that followed Tenten decided to ask two final questions before accepting the fact that she was about to become a guinea pig for the most unemotional shinobi of the Leaf. Though the fact that if something wrong were to happen –in which case, the man would probably just brush it aside with an _oops_ , before moving on to find some other subject-- should worry her, she realized… it strangely didn’t.

“Are you going to be able to connect with me whenever you want, even without my consent?” she asked and quickly added, “And would this tattoo be permanent?”

Sai thought about it for a moment. “For the first question, I believe I won’t be able to access your chakra without some sort of acceptance or permission from your part. However, I must warn you, I cannot be a hundred percent sure, since I am basing everything on my hypothesis. The second question I can answer with confidence. The tattoo, as you’ve chosen to refer to it, can be removed but I’m the only one who can do so.”

Tenten nodded, digesting everything and simply hoping that this might not be as bad as she’d originally predicted. “Alright then,” she relented, trying to quell her sudden nervousness. The thing was, Sai was assuming a lot of things and that wasn’t helping in reassuring her that there was nothing to fear.

“Excellent, but I think it would be easier if you lie down,” he pointed out, getting his tools ready.

With a small shrug of fake casualness --with which she hoped would shield how dubious she truly was-- she did as told, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. Shortly thereafter, she felt Sai settling beside her. He folded his legs, visually exhibiting his confidence; possibly for her sake if nothing else. Tenten watched him through the corner of her eyes with silent expectation. He reached for a brush and slowly dipped it in the black bottle of ink.

“Any preferences?” he asked, switching his attention from her back to her slightly flustered face.

“I-I can choose?” Surprise and delight dripped off her tone in equal amounts. Never mind that this could hurt or mess the cleanness of her back, she could chose!

He nodded almost carelessly, “I don’t see why not.”  

Tenten chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried to come up with a symbol that could represent her. After all, if she was going to have something in her back, it might as well be something she liked.

 _And something Neji might like too,_ a sly voice inside her head offered.

Tenten’s eyes widened. Indeed, she would need to have a very good explanation why she’d decided to get a tattoo, especially because Neji would be seeing it when he returned to Konoha and, ultimately, to her bed. Before she broke into a cold sweat, a cunning idea brushed her worry aside.

 _I’m such a genius!_ She boasted silently. “Can you draw a kunai but replace the hilt with the upper part of a bird with open wings?”

To her, this would represent the ideal symbol for _them_. Him flying --finally free to do as he pleased-- but taking her along for the ride; not forgetting about her devotion to him as they soared through the vast blue sky. It was perfect. It was faultless, really. Him graceful, elegant, beautiful… and she… well sharp, ungraceful, but strong enough to win her place by his side. It was so absolutely perfect, that even the icy Neji would be moved by it.

Sai nodded. “It shouldn’t be a problem. Now, stay still so that I don’t mess it up.”

“I’ll stay so still that you’ll think you’re painting on paper,” she beamed.

“Hardly,” she heard him state.

“Hey!” she scowled, cursing the fact that she couldn’t give him a proper glare without breaking her neck in the process.

He tilted his head to one side, as though unsure why she had taken offence. “Your skin doesn’t feel rough like paper. Your skin is smooth and soft,” he amended, sliding a finger down her spine for emphasize. It was a butterfly touch, but it still made her shiver and –against her wish- blush.

_Note to self, it is better to ignore Sai’s comments if I want to avoid more awkward situations from here onwards…_

“I’ll get to work now, ANBU operative,” he said, his voice and attitude thankfully back to being business-like. Perhaps he sensed her discomfort? After all, her back did stiffen considerably…

So, in tensed silence that slowly switched to companionable, Sai began the first step of his jutsu, the first work of art that would require the participation of another person: Linking Chakra no Jutsu.

 

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji** sat crossed-legged just outside of the meeting room. He couldn’t believe he’d actually told them how he felt for Tenten! Naturally, he was faced with different reactions, but overall it had gone better than expected. While some had merely taken the news as an interesting -exciting even- change. Others, he could tell, had not been pleased upon learning that the object of his affection was a Clan-less girl who was, on top of that, a kunoichi.

It was not until they pointed out that such a weakling would _taint_ the Clan, that the string that was holding his control in check had _snapped_. Before he knew it, he was standing up and glaring at them with such crispness, that the fires of hell would have been frozen on the spot. The discussion that had been raging became a hushed conversation then…silence. The only Elder that had yet to state his mind was Hiashi himself, but, by that time, he too was waiting to see what Neji would do.

Neji had stared them down, hard. His full lips became a thin, scornful line that spoke volumes of his displeasure. In quick, curt sentences he informed of Tenten’s accomplishments, of her spotless record and the strength that she’d constantly shown. He made no secret of the fact that they’d been training together since their Genin days and that, despite her lack of a blood-line limit, she’d been successful in keeping up with _him_ ; a deed some of the Hyugas could never attempt, let alone achieve! He had gone as far as to hint that, should they chose to discard Tenten, he would leave the Clan. Even if by pulling such a stunt, he was to be _murdered_.

Neji wasn’t sure if it was his unspoken threat, or the fact that he was defending his woman with such reckless passion, what had caught Hiashi’s attention. Perhaps it was both things or perhaps something totally different and entirely his own. However, truth remains that he had accepted to discuss this matter in private with the rest.

Therefore, here he was, forced to wait outside while they deliberated whether he should be given the first scrap of control and freedom that he was, after all this years, finally asking for. Perhaps they feared that if they were to give in this time, then he would keep asking for more things in the future? But how could he possibly make them understand that there was nothing in this world more important to him –not even the desire to get rid of the curse that caged him—than the girl who’d given him her heart and taken his with a single, disarming smile?

The old Hyugas had taken wives out of catalogues, just like they had expected him to do. The concept of love was maybe alien to them. But that did not mean that the new generations should be obligated to assume such impractical traditions! No. He would change that. Not only for his sake, but also for Hinata’s and yes, even Hanabi’s sake. He would pave the way for them; unyielding to the thorns that he would certainly come in contact with as he cleared the way from the sharp, old obstacles that, once upon a time, had been the pillars of their Clan. Time asked for evolution, and Neji would work to gain just that. Nothing could possibly stay the same, it was an unalterable rule of life that would not bend even for the strongest Clan.

Naturally, Neji had been careful when leaving the Elders to their private meeting. He’d been weary of allowing them to see even a tiny glint of the sentimental turmoil that had laid siege to his heart. He felt so many things but presented none. His eyes were blank, holding in his feelings with fierce determination. And as he left, the Elders were unable to see the triumph, excitement, anxiousness and fear that battled for dominance inside him. But above all those, he could not allow them to see that his predominant emotion was _hope_.

Hope that they would allow him this small comfort. Hope that they would make his life bearable –happy even—if they were to accept his request. A request that was tiny to them, but which meant the world to him. If they were to do it, he would even swear to forget all about his revenge and do as they asked without challenging them at every turn. He would do it all for her. For the minx that had bewitched him so completely, that he didn’t mind submitting himself to her every whim and wish. Because beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was _worth_ it. And he needed her to be his as much as he wanted to be hers.

The door behind him opened, making him toss aside his musings and switch his attention to the man who stepped out.

“Walk with me, Neji,” Hiashi ordered as he passed him by.

Neji was quick to gain his feet and, in his signature silence, he followed his uncle, wondering what the purpose was in visiting the inn’s garden. Kami, it was too cold to even enjoy! Surely, he could have easily addressed the issue as soon as he’d exited the meeting, right?

Standing before a small pond whose surface was mostly frozen, Hiashi finally faced him. His eyes, to Neji’s surprise, were not as stern as they were usually. Instead, there was a glint of something besides that constant intrigue that he could not yet put his finger on.

“For years you’ve believed in an unalterable fate,” his Uncle began, his eyes seizing him up without unlocking from his gaze. “And yet, today, you chose to defy it for no less than a woman. A woman that, although the rest of the Elders fail to see it, is very special.”

Neji’s eyes widened a fraction in astonishment. The fact that Hiashi had not included himself with the Elders’ did not go unnoticed. After a short pause, Neji breached the subject with a simple query, “And you, Hiashi-sama?”

He smiled ghostly and it was the first time Neji had seen his lips quirking in something that was not a scowl or a smirk. The dread that had been holding his heart captive seemed to melt under this unusual --but not unwelcomed-- change.

“She gave hope to a pessimist, life to a breathing dead… I would be unworthy of being the Clan’s head if I were blind to how special the person that could accomplish such a deed is,” he explained, his eyes twinkling with that indescribable glint that seemed so odd in someone so naturally stern. “Perhaps the Clan is in need of a fresh, strong and proud pine as oppose to another beautiful but fragile sakura tree?”

Neji’s breath caught in his lungs. Was he implying that— “You’re giving her a chance?” he asked, hoping and dreading the answer in equal amounts.

Hiashi’s eyes trailed to the frozen pond, taking in the coy fish that still managed to swim underneath the cold water –undaunted and undeterred by the weather. “She will be taken into careful consideration. As soon as we return to Konoha, we’ll seek her records, study her accomplishment and maybe even ask the Leaf’s Shinobi what their take is on her, especially her closest friends. Unless… you oppose this and decide to let her be?”

Neji smirked, but maintained his voice polite, “No. You can research to your hearts’ content, as long as none of the other Hyugas engage her directly. I have yet to explain to her what is happening.”

Of course, Neji knew they would probably interview Gai and Lee. Though in any other occasion that would be enough to make him sweat, this time he wanted to treat them to a bottle of sake –except Lee, he would just get water. Why? Well because if there was one thing the Hyugas appreciated beyond power, it was beauty. Fortunately for him, Gai and Lee tended to use overly-romantic metaphors to describe Tenten and, for the first time, that would actually be useful. ‘A youthful flower blossoming in the field of battle’ would translate in Hyuga language as ‘a beautiful and strong kunoichi’. Which was, ultimately, the best description for his little minx.  

Hiashi smirked. “That is acceptable. Then, we’ll let you know of our decision in around eight to ten days.”

Hyuga Neji bowed, this time showing real respect and great appreciation, “Thank you, Hiashi-sama.”    

His uncle brushed his thankfulness aside with a curt nod, before taking his leave. Neji watched him go, allowing a true smile to quirk his lips.

“Almost there, koishii…” he murmured, touching the bandages belonging to his beloved.

If everything did go according to plan, then perhaps he would be able to propose even sooner than he’d thought. Hopefully, two weeks from now, he would be able to finally demonstrate to all that she was his and he was hers… Neji could hardly wait.

 

**-o0o-**

**~Six days later~**

**Tenten** could hardly believe it, but it was true! Her lips parted in a toothy grin as images flashed below her closed lids, almost as though they were painted inside her head by an outside force. Which was not that short from the truth!

Granted, it had taken her longer than Sai to control the jutsu, but she’d finally done it! Even if he was the one that needed to establish the link, the knowledge was hardly lowering her sprits or making her feel unfit for the task. After all, this was _his_ jutsu and, consequently, he’d been working with it for far longer than she had.

“Alright, what’s the message?” she heard him speak somewhere to her right.

Tenten opened her eyes and turned to him before responding with a cocked eyebrow, “Naruto is dickless, huh? I don’t even want to know how you got that information.”

Sai’s lips quirked into that creepy smile of his, “At last you got the hang of it. I was starting to think you were as dim as the Uchiha traitor.”

Tenten sighed at his choice of words. No matter how many times she chided him for referring to his team in such terms, the oblivious male simply failed to understand what the problem was. Especially, because he considered his words true and, as he had often pointed out, he’d read in plenty of books that _honesty_ was a quality worth having. At least the nickname he’d given her was much better and quite imaginative.

“Hey, Kunai-ishi,” he said, waving his hand in front of her face repetitively. “Has your span of attention been strained again?”

She sighed, trying not to take offence by his bluntness. “What was that… Sasuke-replacement?” she asked innocently, sniggering when his eyes narrowed. That was as real an expression of scorn he was able to manage.

 _Well, serves him right AND it is true,_ she defended. And even if the comment would have made her feel guilty in the past, her training with Neji, Ibiki and Sai had just changed that. She still had a conscience, only she was rarely reminded of it nowadays. Sai shrugged after a second, evidently uncaring about winning their staring competition, _again_!

“Let’s go,” he stood up and, without even waiting for her answer, he jumped out of the window and onto the rooftop of her neighbor.

Tenten rolled her eyes before crossing her room, closing the window and –ignoring Sai’s look of amusement- proceeding downstairs. Glancing around to check everything was in order, she exited through the door and locked it securely.

As soon as she was on the street, she felt her heartbeat accelerating, almost jumping out of her ribcage. She’d agreed to join Lee and team seven for ramen today. Truth was, she would have preferred to just wait in her apartment for Neji to return. However, knowing that her lover could be back until much later --middle of the night, most probably-- she had relented. After all, interacting with her friends outside of training should help time move faster. Hell, it could even shed some of the nervousness produced by thoughts of the mission ahead! Maybe it can even make her completely disregard it!

 _Hey, I can dream,_ she told that part of her that had snorted at the thought of her fears vanquishing merely because of a social outing.    

Jumping down, Sai settled into pace beside her.

Tenten quirked a thin eyebrow. “What are you doing? Didn’t you say our training was top secret and all that stuff?” she asked, eyeing him guardedly.

Sai pointed out, “I just met you on the street, Kunai-ishi. And, according to the knowledge I’ve gathered, it is a usual thing for acquaintances to keep each other company if they meet halfway to their _shared_ destination.”

Tenten shrugged, “Fair enough.” _Let’s just hope Neji doesn’t see us. He can be very possessive sometimes. Not that I mind,_ she grinned at the thought. What she wouldn’t do to have him walking beside her instead of Sai…

“Tenten...,” a smooth baritone called from behind her, making her freeze on the spot. Kami! She knew that voice. No, scratched that. She _loved_ that voice.

**To be continued…**

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Out, out, brief candle! Life’s but a walking shadow; a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sand and fury, signifying nothing.”

-William Shakespeare (MacBeth)- _  
_

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Parting”**

* * *

**Hyuga Neji** had at last return to Konoha. He was tired, yes. But he was nonetheless happy that he would soon be with his little minx.

Therefore, immediately upon arrival, he’d dropped his things in his room and had taken a quick shower. Cleansed from the layers of dust and sweat, he left the compound and proceeded to his lover’s apartment. The bandages he’s stolen from her --which he’d taken off before traveling in an effort to keep them from getting dirty-- were, once again, twirled around his chest, just below his white gi.

When he was close to her apartment, he felt the throbbing anxiousness that always seemed to fill him whenever he visited the stunning brunette. It was both startling and pleasant how, even after all this time, she still made him fret inwardly. Despite how uncomfortable that feeling sometimes was –more so considering that there was not much in this world that could make him worry-- Hyuga Neji would have it no other way. He liked these feelings --excitement, fright, concern, happiness and even giddiness-- simply because they reminded him of how important _she_ had become, and how much every fight to keep her was worth it.

When he jumped onto a roof, two blocks away from Tenten’s apartment, he stopped. Her melodic voice was coming from somewhere down the street! Intrigued, he crept forwards, careful to keep himself hidden as he proceeded to follow his little minx. Peeping down from his perch, he was able to catch sight of her as she walked beside none other than the stoic Sai. His first thought, was that the picture they presented was odd. Followed immediately, however, was the realization that ‘they’ being together, was so very wrong!

 _What are you doing with my Koishsii, Sai?_ He seethed, feeling a strange grip around his heart that made his insides writhe with a mixture of pain, anger and primal possessiveness. Upon further inspection, Neji felt the pain somewhat subsiding when it was clear to him that Tenten was oblivious to the way Sai was looking at her. Unfortunately or fortunately –he had yet to decide- Neji wasn’t blind to it. He knew damn well what that look meant, because he had that same look –he’d once even caught it on his reflection-- whenever he was gazing at Tenten. _His_ Tenten, to be precise.

Neji narrowed his eyes, he could not believe the nerve of his rival’s _replacement_. How dare he eyed his minx like that! Like she was someone to be pounced --to be romanced when she was _his_! His soon to be wife at that! Never mind that he had --due to his barely tolerable circumstances-- not yet made an open claim on her. Tenten was still his, and he would first die than allow someone else to steal her! Or, better yet, he could dispose –very slowly and very cruelly- of the inane _thief_ who dared messed with his woman, and as a result, with him.

Lost in his growing anger, he was unaware that he had activated his byakugan. Neji frowned when he noticed Tenten’s depleted chakra. _What the hell…!_ Why was her chakra flow so slow, her energy so meager? Narrowing his eyes, he studied scrupulously; searching for the signs of fatigue that would indicate she’d been training her jutsus. To his puzzlement, she was the image of health, save for her vast loss of spiritual energy.

Neji deactivated, knowing that the only way to find out what had transpired during his absence was to simply come out and ask. That resolved, he jumped down from his perch and onto the street below. He landed gracefully and quietly, his targets too distracted to even notice his presence.

Now that he was closer to his koishii, he realized that he could hold his need for her no longer at bay. So he thoughtlessly called out to her, his anger long replaced by profound concern mingled with increasing eagerness. “Tenten,” his voice, to his relief, sounded cool and composed, so unlike the turmoil he was currently experiencing.

Faking casualness --which he was far from feeling-- he waited for her reaction, watching –no, studying her with minute attention. The first thing she did was freeze in place. He noted with mixed feelings her muscles tensing slightly under that pearly skin he was yearning to caress. Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, she spun around to face him. The brown eyes that had been for a second wide open, were soon lost under her lids when her lips parted into a smile that made his heart leap inside his ribcage. Kami, he had missed her so much and it was taking all his self-control to keep himself from taking her in his arms and trapping those beautiful lips of her.

Absently, he admitted that if two weeks without her had been hard, then surely a lifetime without her would be nothing short of a living hell! In fact, he was willing to vow --in Kami-sama’s name-- that he would make sure none of them _ever_ got to know what it was like to lose the other.

“Neji!” She beamed, her doe eyes latching onto his. Unlike him, she was unable to contain the excitement that rolled off of her in powerful waves. That was one of the things that had enticed him. The fact that she cared not to hide how much his presence affected her; how happy she was to simply be with him. If only she knew how much he was affected too … If only she knew just how tempting it was to give in to the urge to grin stupidly at her when she graced him with that radiant smile.

A short pause ensured, before his koishii broke it with a brisk movement. She had given a couple of steps forward before halting with blushed cheeks, barely managing to control her emotional response at the last second. Neji read the silent apology on her beautiful face and realized she had forgotten that Sai was there. Well… it worked for him. He would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t feel a smug sort of satisfaction in knowing that he had the power to make her forget about Sai with a single look. Likewise, he would be lying if he were to confess he was thankful she had stopped. Perhaps it was because he was closer to finally making her truly his, but a vast part of him wanted her to breach the bothersome distance.

Neji felt the desire to have her hugging him right here –in the open and under the bright blue sky. No, not even that. He wanted to have her throw herself into his arms without thinking about the consequences, without having to bother with idiotic thoughts of what society may think. Because Neji was tired and wanted _everyone_ –friends, rivals, companions and even the unknown crowd of Konoha in general-- to witness the excitement of being together. He wanted them to gasp at the sparks of love and attraction they managed to ignite in the air around them.

Did he want to show off his happiness? Did he wish for them to squirm with jealousy? …Hell, yes. He especially wanted Sai to feel like, seconds ago, Neji had felt. See if he liked the experience! In the end, though, more than all of that, he wanted them to just _know_ that they were together, and that nothing and no one would ever tear them apart. Hyuga Neji would make sure of that.

 

**-o0o-**

**Tenten’s** was aching. It was physically and emotionally painful to have Neji so near and yet be unable to touch him how she wanted. Stupid Sai! Why couldn’t he just continue on his merry way!

“Did you just arrived, Neji?” she asked, realizing all too late that she had not added the usual honorific to his name, making her words --as intimate as they should be-- but not as they should _sound_. To her surprise, her lover seemed not to mind. In fact, if she recalled correctly, he hadn’t used any honorifics either, had he? _How odd…_

“I arrived two hours ago,” he responded, his eyes boring into hers, letting her know in that silent language of his, that he was extremely happy to see her.

She smiled, “Well that’s great! You’re just in time to come to Ichiraku’s for ramen! We are meeting Team Seven and Lee there.”

The look Neji gave her almost sent her into a fit of laughter. It was an expression of utter displeasure, the same look he always had when he had to deal with Lee, Naruto and Sasuke in one sitting. In his way, he was asking, _do I have to?_

“Come on, Neji,” Tenten cooed, playfully batting her lashes and giving him the puppy-eye look she had aptly perfected. This was also her way of letting him know she would reward him for his painful sacrifice.

Whether it was her look --or the idea of the unvoiced but hinted reward-- Neji accepted with a curt nod of his head. “Fine,” he dug his hands into his pockets. “But before that, may I have a word with you, Tenten.” His milky eyes jumped, for the first time since he intercepted them, to the quiet figure of Sai. He added with deliberate emphasis, “In private.”

Mystified, Tenten cocked her head to one side at his tone. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought her sprite was… jealous? _Ha! Impossible!_ She thought, brushing the stupid assumption aside for now.

When silence descended upon them, she realized that both men were, apparently, waiting for her to say something. “Of course, Neji!” she accepted. Kami, she just couldn’t wait to be alone with him!

Hearing some shuffling beside her, she turned to Sai. As soon as her attention was on him, he nodded once, gave a casual shrug and started to walk down the street. Over his shoulder, he threw, “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, tell them we’ll be there soon,” Tenten replied, before turning her attention back to the man who had repeatedly invaded her latest thoughts.

 

She smiled when his eyes softened considerably after lowering his guard, allowing her to see past the cold front he presented to all but her. In a blink, he closed the distance. Then, without a word, he swept her off her feet and jumped onto one of the nearby rooftops. He continued with his sprint undisturbed, while she tried to get over the shock of having him disregard all the implied rules they had always implemented. Wasn’t _he_ the one who was reluctant to allow anyone to see they _loved_ each other? Wasn’t any affectionate gesture in public a ‘taboo’ for this man?

 _What happened, Neji?_ She wondered and regardless of her confusion, she wasn’t worried. If anything, she was extremely pleased. Whatever had prompted this change, she was selfishly glad. It was only in dreams he had ever attempted something like this, out in the open and in plain daylight. Of course, reality with this particular man beat all her fantasies every time.

Tenten snapped out of her musings when she felt him stop. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she spared a quick glance at her surroundings. Tenten noted that he had taken her to their deserted and isolated training grounds. He wasn’t planning on making them train… _right_?

 _Neji Hyuga you better—_ before she could finish her silent threat, her lover pushed her --not quite roughly but certainly not tenderly either-- against a nearby three. One of his hands came to rest on her waist, while with the other he traced her jaw slowly, longingly with electric-infused fingers.

Tenten’s instinctive reaction was to bury one hand into his silky, long hair and to rest the other one on his hip, hooking her thumb inside the waistline of his pants and boxers. Her action garnered a smoldering look that made her blush probably five different shades of red.

With raging desperation, Neji brought his full lips to hers in a kiss that set them both ablaze. Her eyes closed as she gave into the maddening caress of his tongue, the electric touch of his nimble fingers. He pressed her firmly against the trunk of the tree with his own body, trapping her there as he deepened the kiss, tilting her head to have better access. His presence drained her of strength and she was glad he was successfully keeping her on her feet, least she would fall boneless to her knees.

She moved the hand that had been resting on his hip, up to his chest. Undauntedly, she dipped it inside his gi and… stopped. _What the hell!_ Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed him away, provoking him to groan at the interruption.

“Tenten, you better have a—”

“Neji, are you hurt?!” she shot, her urgency almost palpable as she touched his bindings for emphasis.

Her lover’s lips quirked in a lopsided smirk that made her frown. “I’m not hurt,” he assured, leaning towards her and chastely kissing her cheek before moving to her ear. Sensually, he whispered, “These are actually yours… Koishii.”

Her breath caught in her throat at his unusual endearment. Neji had never _ever_ called her anything but Tenten in public. Granted, when in private he would occasionally call her _little minx_ , but it was always with a playful quality to his tone. So to have him call her _beloved_ , outside of the confines of her apartment and with such a solemn tone, was shocking to say the least. But it was also blissfully welcome, hastily accepted.

She bit her lower lip when she felt her eyes welling with tears. How stupidly emotional of her, yes, but she could not help it. Tenten lost her voice right then and there as powerful drops of different emotions finally overflowed the cup of her control. When a tear escaped her, she felt him hastily kissing it away. Tenten could sense his smile. Yes, sense. Because precisely when his lips quirk, did he press them to her heated, tear streaked skin.

“I missed you… Koishii,” he whispered huskily, holding her against him tightly –as though afraid that she would leave him if he didn’t.

Tenten hugged him just as tight, but her fright was of a different kind. She was afraid that she was dreaming. She was also utterly terrified that he would find out that, soon enough, she _would_ have to leave.

 _How unfair, Neji…_ she thought with bittersweet realization. Why did he have to change so much now? Why did he have to show her how much he really wanted her when she _had_ to leave! When she would be forced to break his heart while hearing hers also shimmering…

Pushing the lump obstructing her vocals aside, she uttered with heartbreaking honesty, “I love you too, Neji.” Her soft confession elicited a jovial chuckle from her lover, who was still busy tracing kisses in every surface available of her face.      

 _Kami… I don’t want to leave him…!_ She yelled inside her head with desperation as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Expertly, her Hyuga sprite kissed them all away. _How unfair…_

After a while of cuddling, Tenten reminded him that they had to leave. Reluctantly –he did not make a secret of it- he followed her as they left their training ground and, with it, the intimacy they were both yearning for.

That day, they met their friends and acted as they always did, as though they were nothing more than friends. Yet, just when Tenten was beginning to think nothing really had changed, she felt Neji taking her hand below the table and, despite it all, she beamed. But even the pleasant day could not shake away the feeling of gloom born from a decision she now regretted making.

Tenten would have given it all to backtrack time and convince the Hokage that the mission she’d been given was not _worth_ her life. Funny how, two weeks ago, she had been in her office supporting her in the fact that she was the most _suited_ for the job. How cruel a turn of fate, how unfair the hand of destiny… And how _inevitable_ it was…

 

**-o0o-**

 

**~Five days later~**

**Hyuga Neji** lied beside the sleeping figure of the woman who had stolen his heart so skillfully and shamelessly. Though they still saw each other almost every night, ever since he’d come back, he could sense something was wrong with Tenten. Something kept bothering her but, as much as it concerned him, she kept denying it existed.

It was disconcerting and baffling what was happening, this change that he could not quite grasp, let alone fix. Tenten was careful, he gave her that. Whatever it was that worried her, she was going through great lengths to hide it, but he knew about it. In fact, Neji was constantly _reminded_ of it. Every time she thought he was not looking, her happy smile would turn into a wistful one, her eyes would attain a glassy look of introspection, and the frown upon her brow would mark painful thoughts.

Neji supposed it had to do with their standstill. Perhaps the fact that she knew he had to find a wife soon in, combination with noting he had not proposed to her, could be eating at her? Perhaps that painful look was due to the idea –the foreboding that he may leave her?

Oh, but how wrong of her if that was the case! Neji was in too deep. He had knowingly, and with selfish optimism, entangled his fate with hers without an ounce of hesitation. He could belong to no one but her, and he wished it no other way. The eyes that were more often than not referred to as blocks of ice, became mellow and warm whenever he gazed at her.

 _I want your face to be the last thing I see in the evening and the first thing I see in the morning, Tenten… my Koishii,_ he told her silently, reaching to brush aside a stand of hair that had fallen across her face. Unable to restrain himself, he ran his fingers down her spine, careful not to wake her up as she lay on her belly completely unaware of how he was drinking her in, committing her to memory in this most vulnerable but heartbreakingly beautiful moment. It was due to their trust that she slept so soundly, so unperturbed when in his presence. And he’d come to cherished that immensely.

His fingers stop when he reached the tattoo that decorated her back. He’d been surprised when he’d first seen it, and a bit concerned even -- the idea of someone else touching her did not bode well with him-- but ultimately, he’d been moved. What did it truly mattered that someone had touched her when, in the end, it was him the one she wished to represent with the image. No, that’s untrue. It was them _together_ what the symbol represented with marvelous exactitude.

Neji smiled as he traced the image with gentle fingers. It was upon discovering the tattoo that he’d been inspired to have a jeweler produce a ring he’d designed. The resulting band was admittedly better than expected. It was simple and yet beautiful in its simplicity. The base was made of pure gold. In the center, the figure of a bird with wings outstretched was embedded. This was made of white gold, with diamonds as its eyes. Running along the length of the rest of the ring were two kunai also in white gold. Granted, to any other girl the band would definitely not be considered romantic. Yet, Tenten was not like any other, and if there was something Neji was an expert on was his woman.

“I can’t wait to give it to you, Koishii,” he whispered, smiling as he imagined her blushed cheeks and bright eyes when at last he would be able to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him… out in the open and under the bright blue sky. It shouldn’t be long now. Hiashi had been snooping around with the rest of the Elders, searching and pondering Tenten’s attributes. Perhaps a week from now, he would be able to see her wearing the ring that had cost him a small fortune. Yet, ironically, that small item was the best investment he’d ever made.

A whimper broke his train of thought. His eyes filled with pain when he saw the brow of his sleeping beauty knitting and tears running down her cheeks like drops of rains. This was not the first time she’d been visited by nightmares which, as much as he loathed to confess, he was unable to vanquish altogether. The only thing he could do was dissipate them for the time being.

Shushing her soothingly, Neji pulled Tenten into his warm embrace, pressing her against his chest. Immediately, without waking, she molded to his side, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm across his stomach. As though the beating of his heart was her medicine, her body relaxed and the frown gave way to a blissful smile.

 _Tenten… what’s going on?_ He wondered for perhaps the fiftieth time, as he kissed her brow lovingly and then, knowing the nightmares had been quelled for tonight, he slept.

 

**-o0o-**

**~Two days later~**

**Tenten’s** heart was drumming hard as she pressed her pace, traveling under the cloak of the night and through the roofs of a sleeping Konoha. She had yet to decide whether she was feeling nervous or excited. Or perhaps it was both in equal amounts…?

As he target drew near, she slowed her pace, else she would wake one or more of the inhabitants she was not planning on visiting. Crouching, she gazed at the Hyuga compound for a long while, trying to figure out how to get into Neji’s room without alerting someone to her intrusion.

Tenten deduced that, as long as she moved carefully through the west side of the compound, she should be safe. Maybe not from Neji’s sharpened senses, but definitely from the rest of the Clan’s –or so she hoped. Deciding it was now or never, she commenced her infiltration when the last light inside the compound turned off. Like dark liquid, she glided through the night, expertly climbed the wall, and –with feline grace- she proceeded inside. Tenten padded across their beautiful garden, moving through the independent houses, always careful to remain draped by shadows.

After a while –which felt like a small eternity for her—she found the house belonging to Neji. Naturally, the main door was closed and locked, but she knew his bedroom window had to be opened. So, walking around the house to the back, she skillfully climbed a nearby tree. Finding her equilibrium on one of the thickest branches, she breached the distance to his window and, without ceremony, she pulled the half-open entrance all the way up and stole inside. She gave one step in, only to run right into a very solid and hard surface.

“Ow, ow, ow,” she mumbled, holding her head but hurryingly latching a hand onto that solid something to regain her balance.

“Koishii…?” the voice sounded between surprised and amused.

Tenten beamed when she realized that the solid something was, in fact, Neji.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a hushed whisper, brushing her hair out of her forehead and inspecting it, as though trying to see whether the damage done when she ran into him would leave a mark behind.

“Let’s sleep here tonight,” she suggested, grabbing him by the waistline of his pants and pulling him into a kiss before he could hesitate. That seemed to do the trick and, before long, he led her to his bed –all the while refusing to stop kissing her.

Moments later, they were side by side in only their underwear. This was the very first time Tenten was in Neji’s room and, though curious, she didn’t want to leave his side, especially because tonight was her last night in Konoha. At four in the morning tomorrow, she would be leaving for her mission in hopes that she would be able to return to Neji, safe and sound. Unlike other times, they did not have sex. Instead, they just cuddled. She was impressed but also quite pleased by how Neji seemed to just _know_ what she wanted. He didn’t even try to take off her undergarments, but seemed just as pleased to be lying with her in this intimate position.

Even their kisses, though passionate in their own way, were not heated and lustful. Rather, they were soft, tender and filled with unbound love. In a different way, they were making love just by touching each other with these innocent but zealous caresses. Perhaps their bodies were not merging, but their souls definitely were…

“I love you, Neji,” she whispered, kissing his neck and taking in the peculiar aroma that was simply and undeniably him. If she was supposed to leave him for Kami knew how long, she wanted to remember for as long as possible how it felt to be with him, in his protective and loving embrace.

“Is everything alright, Koishii?” he asked, his tone worried but not pressing.

Tenten smiled. “I just felt like surprising you today.”

It was a lie. She wanted to be here because this way, she would be able to leave him when he was still asleep. This way, he would not find it _that_ odd if he felt her leaving, for the Hyugas were early risers and their secret relationship would excuse her action. This way… she would be able to leave her own scent –her presence, on his bed; to warm him with her memory if she was unable to come back to him.

Was it selfish of her? Of course it was! It was even cruel, for if she were unable to return, he would be constantly reminded of her and of the fact that she was absent –that he did nothing to stop her from leaving…

 _I’m sorry, love._ How cowardly of her to think it and not say it! But it was for the good of Konoha, or so she _had_ to believe, else her resolve to endure her mission crumbled.

“I love you too, Tenten,” he whispered it with eyes close, as though just realizing he hadn’t said it before. Pulling her closer, he was lulled to sleep by the hand she was using to trace patterns on his chest. When she was sure he was completely asleep, she traced the kanji of her name right above his heart, before closing her eyes and settling into a shallow and perturbed slumber.

Six hours later, she untangled herself from her lover, careful not to wake him with her stiff movements. He stirred slightly, mumbled something unintelligently, but otherwise remained in dreamland.

 _Good_. She retrieved her scattered clothing and got dressed silently. From the pocket of her pants, she produced the letter she’d written in which she explained she had to go on a _harmless_ intelligence-gathering mission. It was only half the truth, but that was as far as she dared give him.

Tenten couldn’t help the bitter smile as she considered her actions. She was cowardly leaving him a vague message instead of telling him as was customary. Of course, Neji was going to be pretty pissed. They had a rule for these things, after all. Whenever one was given a mission that the other was not, they were required to tell each other four days in advance. That way, they would search for a way for them to go together or –in any case—they would have time to mentally prepare themselves for the short parting. Tenten, for the first time, had broken the rule and she felt guilty. But she convinced herself that there was no other way to do it. Never mind that it wasn’t true.

So, placing the letter atop his desk –where she’d folded Neji’s discarded clothes carefully—she returned to his sleeping form and planted a loving kiss on his cursed mark.

 _I will be back, Neji… I swear I will do my best to come back to you… Please forgive me…_ An obstinate tear rolled down her cheek. Before she could brush it away, it plunged down on Neji’s own cheek. She froze, thinking he would wake, but he didn’t. A part of her was disappointed, the other was relieved…

Leaning down, she kissed the tear away and, with glassy eyes, she slipped out of his window and melted into the crisp night. After going to her house and retrieving her bag, she went to meet Sai, whom she knew would be waiting by Konoha’s main door. Sure enough, by the time she arrived, her partner was there. Surprisingly, he was not alone. Two other people were waiting for her, wishing to see her one last time before her mission. Her heart threatened to shimmer at the sight of them.

“Good luck, Tenten,” the Hokage said, shaking her hand and looking at her with solemn pride.

Tenten nodded, “I’ll be back.”

The other figure stepped forward and, after only a second of hesitation, trapped her in an awkward hug of one who is unused to showing affection. “Come back, Tenten,” Ibiki whispered, giving her a soft slap on the cheek and smiling gently.

“I’ll be back before you know it, sensei,” she assured, pouring into her words as much confidence as she could muster. What good would it do to let them know how scared she really was? Better for them to believe she was positive of her success.

“You ready, Kunai-ishi?” Sai prompted after a pause.

Tenten nodded, “Let’s go.”

And with that, Tenten left the oblivious Konoha behind. There was no parade, no crowd to cheer for her as she embarked on a dangerous journey that could end with her death. But she did not resent them. This was, after all, the ninja’s way.

 **To be continued…**    

 


	7. Chapter 7

“For strength to bear is found in duty alone, and he is blest indeed who learns to make the joy of others cure his own heartache.”

-Drake- _  
_

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Hunt”**

* * *

 

> _She was gliding through forest with unparallel speed. It was so hard keeping up with her, that trying to catch her seemed close to impossible. But with enough effort, as experience had taught him time and again, possibility could be found within impossibility._
> 
> _So he followed. He followed while his agile prey ran, jumped and swung off the branches as though she’d been born to the greenery around them. Her movements were like water: graceful, smooth and uncontested. It was a hunt. A race that was thrilling but also tiring and scary._
> 
> _Grunting, he forced his lungs to draw in deep breaths without lowering his speed. Soon enough, he began to close the distance that had. Despite the darkness blanketing them, he could still make out her supple silhouette. As if nature had resolved to bow to her, she was framed by a halo of glowing moonlight._
> 
> _Oh, how alluring this creature that kept trying to elude him! How tempting she was, even when everything was pointing to her inaccessibility --or rather ‘because’ of it. Wasn’t it said that only sacred things were worth touching? And he wanted –no, he needed her!_
> 
> _So he persisted in his hunt despite his tiredness. As he studied her, it drew on him that she wasn’t nearly as exhausted as him, which was odd, considering she’d been exerting her body for just as hard and just long as he had. Yet she appeared quite collected as she kept on bouncing away from him like a slippery pixie. She taunted and excited him at the same time._
> 
> _He grunted, feeling the muscles of his legs protesting. There was fire racing through his veins as his limbs began to tremble. A chill dropped down his spine, icy fingers snaking around his drumming heart, caressing its core and injecting an unwelcomed feeling-- Trepidation…! If he didn’t capture her now, he would lose her!_
> 
> _Gathering all his remaining energy, he pushed his sprint past the limits of his body. He reached for her, palm spread in an effort to stop what seemed inevitable… Kami! She was just in front of him, brown hair gathered in messy buns by the side of her head, teasing him as the tendrils that had escaped their hold brushed against the tips of his oversensitive fingers._
> 
> _Another grunt escaped his lips, echoing around him as though he was standing inside a closed room. Teeth grinding together, jaw locked in place, he reached for her arm… Almost there!_
> 
> _As if time had slowed to give him a chance to really see her, he noticed how even at night her pearly skin glimmered like silk, muscles rippling under that layer of shiny moonlight. Then time resumed its quickened pace and his hand touched, then closed and zealously latched his fingers unto… Nothing!_
> 
> _The image –her image, crumbled and shattered right before his widened gaze. A gust of wind slapped across the face. Mother Nature uncaringly blew the pieces –that dusty, ashy substance that was her—away, to vanish within the darkness ahead, around, below, above, outside, inside…_
> 
> _His eyes welled with tears, aching as he valiantly tried to keep them at bay. His mind was screaming, whispering, sobbing –plainly denying what had just happened. Even so, he understood with painful lucidity what it meant, even if part of him was obstinate in his defiance._
> 
> _Tenten –his Koishii, was no more. She’d left him. And the abandoned Hyuga felt completely lost…_

**Hyuga Neji** woke up startled. His body bolted upright, digits clutching fiercely at the blankets covering him. Confused, he noticed a number of things that were so odd, they rendered him speechless. His breath was shallow, his heart was drumming, his cheeks were moist and his milky eyes were aching perhaps not painfully, but certainly uncomfortably. Anxiousness, a rather alien sentiment for him, was swirling within him, making his stomach clench uneasily. Disorientation was next to settle in, making panic rise for a second before being quenched by rationality. He was alone, no threat looming nearby.

He remained perfectly still and squinted at nothing in particular, trying to recognize his surroundings. When his eyes focused and his mind cleared from the haze of his dream –no, his nightmare, he sighed. Lying back down, Neji closed his eyes and tried to gather his scattered wits. He took some calming breaths while he was at it. Slowly, his body began to relax, until all tension was mercifully stripped from his sore muscles.

Kami, the last time he’d experience such an intense nightmare had been when his father had left him to accept a sentence he did not deserved. The same sentence which had, demanding his blood, garnered him a painful death at the hands of an enraged Clan.

 _It was merely a dream,_ he told himself, tiredly brushing at his face with slightly trembling hands. When he recovered most, if not all, of his composure, images of his midnight visitor waltzed into the forefront of his mind. Discarding everything else that was bothering him, he concentrated solely on that soothing memory.

A dreamy smile quirked his lips, making the hard lines that had marked his desperation, disappear under a serene expression. Rolling onto his side, he touched the space where she had gone to sleep a handful of hours ago. He stroked it with reverence, fingers barely brushing upon the surface –not wanting to destroy the slight indentation that her body had left like a print on sand. Mild disappointment made him press his hand more solidly onto that fragile surface. It was no longer warm, which suggested that she’d left quite a while ago.

It drew on him just then how very unwelcomed this feeling of sleeping to the sight of her face but waking up alone actually was. This was, after all, the very first time this happened to him. Normally, it was him who woke up and left before his Koishii. Did she felt like this every time he did it? Did she felt this… this damn thing he could not quite describe, but which was definitely accompanied by a tingle of annoyance and disappointment? Maybe it was… _abandonment_?

Neji heaved a tired and oddly nostalgic sigh. Closing his eyes, he allowed the scent of her –which was still thankfully present—to envelop him in a loving embrace. After a while, his body began aching in protest to be up and about. Knowing that the sooner he got up, the sooner he would be able to see his little minx, he climbed out of bed and made a beeline for his bathroom.

Hesitating on whether to have a relaxing bath or a quick shower, he soon resolved on the latter since he wanted to leave the compound as soon as possible. Getting under the warm pelting, Neji leaned onto the wall and allowed the steamy water to wash away the reminiscence of his worry.

Methodically, he began to wash his body and hair without paying much attention, his mind wandering to other issues. Though they hadn’t said anything about their plans for the day, it was obvious that he would meet Tenten in their training ground –as was the established routine from their Genin days, and thus, unalterable unless previously specified. Gai and Lee, after finishing their _warm-up_ laps around Konoha --much to the despair of its early raising citizens-- would most probably join them for their training session. Though they were no longer a team and Gai was no longer, officially, their sensei, they had been unable to break apart.

Yes, though he would first die than admit this to anyone but Tenten, even he, Hyuga Neji, was unwilling to break all bonds with the two obnoxious beasts. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t tempted –most of the times, as a matter of fact- to close all the chakra points of the hyperactive, bowl-cut males. Fortunately for the oblivious pair, Tenten was always there to dissuade him from taking that course of action.

Indeed. Only she held both, the power and the skill, to keep him serene even after his patience had been worn thin. Be that a deed accomplished by his teammates or by another unfortunate soul –Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura some of those belonging to this annoying group—Tenten would always be able to calm him down with a beaming smile, a bat of an eye or just a brush of the shoulder. Yes, his koishii was just _that_ special.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled himself dry, smiling as his mind was again invaded by images of his lover. Naturally, with the discipline he’d built over the long years, he managed to do the impossible and stop his mind from prancing around images of a beautifully naked Tenten. It wasn’t so much that he was embarrassed by those thoughts. No. The thing was, if he were to allow his primal instinct to do as it pleased, he would be forced to take another shower –this one with the disadvantage of being cold.

Wrapping the towel precariously around his hips, he proceeded in stepping out of his bathroom and back into his room. He had intended to make his way to his closet, when something unusual caught his eye and sidetracked him.

Approaching his desk, he gazed at the small, white envelope that was sitting above his folded clothes. As soon as his eyes fixed upon it, his spine straightened and every muscle in his lithe body tensed. That unwelcomed sentiment that had visited him in his sleep came back to haunt him. It was as if something inside of him already knew what this meant.

Trepidation…How queer and yet how fitting… The fear of finding out that something had changed for the worst began to palpitate to the beating of his heart. Solutions were hurriedly offered in whispers; the strongest ones demanded that he burn the letter, so that he would forever remain ignorant of its possibly unwanted contents.

Apprehension and a feeling of betrayal fought for dominion of his heart, prompting a thin sheen of cold sweat to break out on his forehead. The feeling began to intensify until it was almost oppressive. His knees threatened to buckle, but he managed to step back towards his bed, before they gave up altogether. Falling heavily onto the mattress, his eyes stayed fixed on the item that had unmercifully stolen his short-lived happiness. For a moment, he tried to make sense of his baseless panic.

 _I’m being irrational,_ he argued angrily, trying to steel himself against the message that was held inside the flimsy envelope. Surely she must have written a short letter to apologize for leaving him, right? After all, she always seemed to know much more about him than himself! So perhaps she’d guessed that he would feel dejected when waking up alone? Of course! That had to be it!

Breathing in and out profoundly, he got into a state of semi-meditation. His heart decelerated until it was beating rhythmically and his harden sinews unstrained little by little. When he was certain that his strength had returned and his mind was at ease, he stood and casually approached the object of his discomfort. He allowed no hesitation to stop his movements this time. Instead, he quickly took the envelope and opened it to reveal the single page inside. He took it out, unfolded it with slightly trembling fingers and read…

 

**-o0o-**

**~Three days later~**

 

 **Tenten** stopped when she noticed the sun retreating for the day. She was tired. From the moment she had parted ways with a rather solemn-looking Sai a day and a half ago, she’d been unable to get a good night’s rest. At most, she was able to pull three straight hours of sleep before her own survival instincts prompted her to wake. Too bad she couldn’t turn those off. After all, her mission was to get captured, no sense fighting the inevitable.

From the moment she left Konoha and Neji, she had ceased to be Tenten, the weapon specialist. Even her usual attire and hair style had to be shed in order to keep her pretence. Now, she wore her hair braided at the back, with the tip of it reaching down her lower back. Her attire was all dark in color, as oppose to wearing the white and wine uniform she’d don partly because white was Neji’s color of choice. How pathetic of her, huh?

Anyways, getting back on the subject, Tenten was actually wearing something which she was sure Ino would love. Perhaps if it all went well and the attire was not shredded by those who were going to torture her, she would give it to the blonde.

 _Fat chance of that happening,_ she thought as a bitter laugh came, unbidden, past her lips. To her credit, the clothes weren’t slutty. She was wearing a very tight body suit below a dark grey colored yukata. The black suite covered her from wrists to ankles and all the way up to her neck. It was made of thick wool in order to provide much needed warmth.

Now, according to her cover story, she was supposed to be a loner, ergo why Sai wasn’t around. She was said to be a kunoishi who was not so much a deserter from a hidden village as a _freelancer_. To make this more believable, Tsunade had ordered some of her ANBU spies to scatter rumors about her supposed strength, creating a legend of this new persona even before she had stepped out of her village. Since her Hokage was not the only one that wanted this mission to be successful, other hidden villages had sent their own ninjas to spread rumors about her _amazing_ skills.

So now, here stood not Tenten but Motou Gin –the “silver origin” according to the meaning of her name. Funny, how even this created persona had been given a last name when her real self lacked one.   

She sighed and shrugged unceremoniously the bag of supplies she’d been carrying. Automatically, she proceeded in taking out a blanket and some dry, hard and salty meat she’d come to despise. How could she not when it had constituted her never-changing meal for the last three days!

Popping a piece into her mouth and chewing absently, Tenten wrapped the blanket around her and cuddled into it in an attempt to ward off the dropping temperature. Since she didn’t want to attract the eye of unwelcomed guests, she decided against making a fire. Of course, the laziness that prompted said decision could also be credited to the fact that she could barely keep her lids from drooping. That was just further proof of how very exhausted she was.

Just as she began to settle more comfortably against the protruding roots of a huge tree, however, the breaking sound of a branch brushed away all ideas of sleep. Her body tensed like a bow and, in a blink, she was crouching low with a sharp kunai on hand.

Palpable silence and complete stillness ensured, as the full moonlight provided at least enough light for her to make out if there was an intruder nearby. Perhaps fate or Kami had decided to allow a small advantage by igniting purple fire inside the full moon?

With measured movements she reached for her bag and unstrapped the sword it held, careful to keep her kunai at the ready. Unfortunately for her, the scrolls she’d brought were small and the most basic ones. Given that Tenten had created quite a reputation, the Hokage had been unwilling to risk the Akatsuki recognizing her. Thus, here she was, with only a handful of senbon, kunais and a kodachi at her disposal. With nimble fingers she strapped the short sword to her back and patted the bag that was tied around her thigh, where her senbons were kept.

The crunching sound of leaves and branches breaking under a clumsy stalker made her twirl around to face a some bushes. More crunching noises followed from every direction. Tenten assumed that whoever had been stalking her had decided to stop hiding. Her throat constricted and dried as the implication. This was it! This was her final night of freedom!

Against her wishes, her feet began to move –her mind making the decision to flee as her brain sent the blood used for digestion flowing to her feet, preparing the limbs for a sprint for survival. She was gliding, barely touching upon the branches as she moved through the forest with amazing speed. But she was being pursued. She could feel them watching her, their eyes boring into her back, scanning her body with avid interest.

It was a hunt. Only this time, she was the prey. When normally she would have felt exhilaration mixed with some nervousness, now she just felt dread. Perhaps it was because she already knew the outcome? Because –much as she wanted to—she could not change what must be done.

This prey had to be caught but that didn’t mean she would make it easy for them. After all, she had an image to uphold. Never mind that she was not really Gin, she still had to play the role she’d been given. And she would do it with the perfection with which she’d always managed to wield steel. So she ran, trying to escape while preparing her body to attack if they were to catch up.

A whistling sound perforated the air around her. She turned on her heels –barely maintaining her balance—and brought her kunai up in time to redirect the projectile. Her eyes widened when she realized that, if not for her quick reflexes, the silver kunai would’ve pierced her neck.

 _They’re trying to kill me!_ A part of her yelled, shifting to cope her strategy to this new and unexpected eventuality. She’d been working under the idea that they would try to harm her as little as possible. After all she was a tool for them that they needed to maintain whole. For some reason that had changed and she had to do something about it! Her mission, ultimately, revolved around _survival_ and that was exactly what she was planning on doing. She had to live. If only so she could see her Neji again…

As if spat by the higher branches of the tree she was perched upon, a figure jumped her. Before she even saw him, she had unstrapped the kodachi from her back. She brought the blade up in time to stop the kuma that was thirsting for her blood. Even in these lightless surroundings, she managed to make out the pattern of his dark cloak. It was black in color with figures of red clouds. She had been correct in her assumptions, then. The group attacking her was the Akatsuki. But if this was indeed true, then why were they intent on killing her instead of capturing her?

The man smiled down at her cruelly and spun in the air –as if gravity was not an issue- before coming at her again, his kuma at a ready. Tenten met his every attack with ease, dancing with this unwelcomed partner to the music of crickets and steel clashing against steel. When he came at her for the fifth time, she narrowed her eyes, finally finding her window of opportunity. He closed the distance, his kuma met her sword and, before he could move away, she brought the kunai she was still holding on her left hand in a sideways arch and down onto his neck. The blade plunged right through skin, veins and muscle as though the man was made of paper. Blood sprayed like a fountain as her kunai slashed his throbbing artery, making him wobble on his feet.

Tenten snarled at him in farewell before, feeling movement resuming around her, she continued her sprint. Strangely, this time, as kunais whistled by her, she noticed her pursuers’ aim had been drastically altered. Now, they were aiming for her limbs, trying to incapacitate her instead of killing her.

 _So they were testing me?_ Tenten tried not to panic when the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body began draining. Exhaustion was kicking in, stronger than the last she’d felt it. Her legs ached. There was fire dancing in every muscle as her lungs began to labor thrice as hard for breath. Sweat –thick and vexing—rolled down her face, threatening to blur her sight when they dropped into her blood-shot eyes. The dreaded time had come…

A pinch on her right arm made her wince, and she turned to inspect it only to find a senbon embedded there. The feeling of ants running around her arm, leaving a trail of tingling behind, signaled that the small needle must have been coated with a numbing substance. Another pinch, this time on her right thigh. Idly, she took the needle out but the damage was done and her leg began to numb. She knew her speed had lowered considerably when more senbons began to pierce her body. Her sight blurred somewhat and, unable to stop it, she pitched forward and off the branch she’d landed on.

She crashed on the hard ground with a thud and rolled around to face the sky, the gleaming moon smiled down upon her through the foliage of trees. Figures approached until she was surrounded by four warriors draped in darkness.

One of them came forward, looming just above her, irrupting into her line of vision. He stood there, tall and proud, with the moon making a halo around his head. How ironic that a monster would be, perhaps coincidentally, framed with a halo of a saint.

For a brief second, the image of Neji flashed before her eyes, his milky eyes gazing at her longingly…caringly…lovingly. Her lover always seemed to be the one most preferred by the moon. Though she was in grave danger, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering if her sprite was angry at her. Would he have understood if she had told him about her mission?

No, he wouldn’t. Heck, she herself had her doubts! But there was no use on thinking about that now. So, instead, she bid the image of the last she’d seen him –when she had said her silent goodbye—to be showcased inside her head, allowing it to fill her senses and to quench the horrible sense of dread. And with that beautiful image of the one she would give the world to, she smiled serenely before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Tenten –no, Motou Gin, a freelancer of great skill, had at last been captured. The hunt was over and this prey was free no more.   

 **To be continued…**     

 


	8. Chapter 8

 “Of all the animals, men is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it.”

 

> -Mark Twain- _  
> _

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Torment”**

* * *

 

 **Tenten** ’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pain was so strong that she was soon pushed into the dark and soothing depths of unconsciousness.

> _“I’m sorry,” he whispered with a tone of unbound regret. She had never heard him speak like this and that was saying a lot, since she’d been his teammate for so very long._
> 
> _“N-Neji?” It was hard to hide the fact that she was taken aback. She bit back a moan of discomfort when she tried to prop herself up into a sitting position. She naturally only managed to stir the pain that had been dormant before her ‘clever’ move._
> 
> _He was immediately on his feet and leaning over her. He grabbed her with surprisingly gentle hands and helped her get comfortable. The man even went to the trouble of propping up her pillows so she could ease into them._
> 
> _The mission would have been a perfect success if not for the fact that, while they were returning to Konoha with the scroll the Hokage had sent them to retrieve, they had been attacked and she had been wounded –much to her chagrin._
> 
> _How did that happen?_
> 
> _Well, she had just used her twin-dragons scroll attack, when a kunai had pierced her chest. At first she could not believe it as she stared at the alien object with confused eyes. It had been surreal. Heck, there hadn’t even been any pain, but when the blood began to flow, she knew things were bad. She lost consciousness then. The last she heard were her companions yelling her name, asking her to hold on._
> 
> _When she’d woken up two days later, it was to the sight of the white walls of Konoha’s hospital and a tearful Gai looming above. He quickly explained to her that the kunai had barely missed her youthful heart by a fingernail, and that she’d been out for two whole, youthful days._
> 
> _The following days had been hectic. Her team had made it a point –or rather, a rule-- not to leave her alone. So she was most of the times in the company of Neji and one of the green beasts. The Hyuga had, thankfully, prohibited Gai and Lee to stay with her at the same time. The strain, he explained, would be too much for her to handle right now, and she dared not disagree._
> 
> _This, however, was the first time she was left ‘alone’ with Neji since Gai and Lee, now that she was better, had excused themselves to run their youthful laps around Konoha until sunset. Neji, much to her surprise, had curtly declined the offer to practice, explaining that he needed to get his training partner back first. That had been the best compliment he had ever given her, even if it was in an indirect way, and she felt truly honored._
> 
> _Now, however, after finally being alone with Neji –a thing that rarely happened when not practicing-- he was using this time to apologize to her for ‘something’. But what was that something? It was not as if he was the one who’d hit her with the kunai!_
> 
> _Turning to face him, she noticed that, though his face was quite composed, his eyes were filled with tumultuous emotions she had never witnessed in their milky depths._
> 
> _“I’m sorry,” he repeated once he was back in his seat, his eyes boring into hers –conveying how utterly helpless he felt._
> 
> _This was one of the few times when she was allowed to see his vulnerability, when she was reminded that he was just as human –and thus just as viable to get hurt—as she was._
> 
> _Not knowing what to do, she followed her instinct. She smiled and courageously took his hand in hers. Tenten was glad he didn’t pull away, though he did tense for a second before his muscles gave in. Only when she was sure he was fine with the human contact, did she squeezed his hand in reassurance._
> 
> _“I’m fine! Nothing happened and it was –as much as it pains me to admit it—my fault. I let my guard down an--”_
> 
> _“I should have been there… I should have protected you,” his voice was strained, his sense of guilt quite obvious. Lines appeared in his smooth face, marking his losing battle against his emotional side. Because, hard as it was to believe, he really did have a heart, and vast array of sentiments to go with it. And even if he rarely showed them to the world, he still made use of them, most of the times silently._
> 
> _“Neji… it’s fine. I’m fine. This is not the first time I get hurt and this will certainly not be the la—”_
> 
> _“No,” he interrupted briskly, determination written all over his face._
> 
> _Tenten raised her eyebrows in between surprise and puzzlement. Neji squeezed her hand, holding onto it as though it was a lifeguard._
> 
> _“You could have died, Tenten,” he declared, distress making him lean towards her, breaking his rule of keeping people at arm’s length in a literal way. “I thought I’d lost you back there. And I’ll be damned if I ever let you get hurt! I care for you too much to allow this! So, no, Tenten,” his voice was strong, unwavering and weaving promises he had never made before. “You’ll never get hurt as long as I’m around, you hear me?”_
> 
> _Her heart was pounding rapidly at everything that was happening. She was even hyperventilating at the fact that he was so close, his face a couple of inches away from hers. Was she dreaming?_
> 
> _No, that was not the question that she ought to ask. Rather, was Hyuga Neji confessing his feeling ‘for’ and ‘to’ her? But confessing to what exactly? Sure, he admitted he cared for her –even spoke quite possessively of it—but was that sentiment for a friend or maybe… No!_
> 
> _She’d always harbored the fantasy of meaning more to him than a mere companion, but she wasn’t willing to dream of such heights only to crash and burn the next instant. It would hurt too much and, contrary to popular belief, she was not a masochist._
> 
> _Ha! Who was she even kidding! As if the Hyuga prodigy would ‘ever’ set his sights on a clan-less kunoichi, who wasn’t even that pretty to begin with. No, she wasn’t a brooding pessimist. She was simply a realist. A bird would never perch upon a kunai…_
> 
> _Her musings –doubts, fears, hopes and pain-- must have shown on her face. Either that or Neji could read minds, because, as if in answer to her piling questions, he elaborated on his unorthodox confession._
> 
> _“I think…I love you, Tenten,” he said it quite boldly, but she could read the nervousness in his eyes._
> 
> _This was a first for both of them. Love, that is. And, oh! The possibilities were unlimited…_
> 
> _She gasped when his words, the enormity of that short statement, sunk inside her mind. At long last, her most profound dream has become reality… Had she ever noticed how beautiful life was before?_
> 
> _Tenten didn’t know how best to respond to him, to let him know she felt the same. Just how was she supposed to act? She’d waited for five long years to hear him say that. She’d constructed so many different scenarios of this happening in her head before, but they seemed to have gone out the proverbial window, leaving her quite at a loss. Not that she ever thought it would be possible for them to become a reality to begin with._
> 
> _So this left her…where?_
> 
> _Making up her mind after a couple of minutes of hesitation, Tenten did the only thing she could. She cried and laughed at the same time. Neji seemed between confused by her clashing emotions and downright anxious._
> 
> _“Can you please say something already,” he grumbled, releasing her hand and starting to move away when he noticed how close he’d moved to her. Or maybe it was his defense mechanism kicking in? After all, for all he knew, she was making fun of him and the raw feelings he’d finally bared to her._
> 
> _Before he could move further away –in both the literal and the figurative sense-- Tenten grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, doing what she’d only dared to do in dreams. At seventeen years of age, Tenten gave her first kiss. Well, not her ‘first’ kiss, since she’d given pecks before. Rather, her first ‘real’ loving kiss._
> 
> _Yes, she kissed him full on the mouth. Feeling quite surprised to find his lips were fuller than they looked. Though that wasn’t all that strange if she considered that they were almost always pressed to convey his perpetual scowl._
> 
> _To her delight, after what she guessed was shock subsiding, he kissed her back just as eagerly. It was long, soft --admittedly a bit clumsy, for it was a first for both— passionate exchange._
> 
> _When they parted, she smiled at him and simply said, “I love you too. I’ve loved you since our Genin days, actually.”_
> 
> _He smiled broadly at her, his eyes lighting up and dissipating his previous anxiousness. This was also the first time she’d seen him exhibiting such an outward sign of happiness, and it truly melted her heart._
> 
> _“I should have told you sooner, then,” he admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching his forehead –he’d thankfully shed his head protector-- to hers._
> 
> _“I’m just glad you finally did,” she smiled, trapping those succulent lips again. She’d waited for so long to do this, that she knew she wasn’t about to get tired of kissing him anytime soon. Neji would just have to deal with that as punishment. She smiled against his lips and hugged him closer. The simple fact that he allowed it, spoke volumes of his honesty and his caring towards her._
> 
> _Kami, she’d waited for so long, that she knew she would never ‘ever’ be able to let him go. In fact, she hoped she never had to…_

 

 **Tenten** gasped audibly when she felt a bucket of cold water being emptied on her. Her eyes opened immediately and she groaned as an headache crawled its way into her head.

Why the hell was it so bright? She closed her eyes, trying to grip again that soothing memory that, only seconds ago, had given her a respite from the fiery pain dancing on her muscles. To her dismay, it kept eluding her. Plus, there was the small fact that the man interrogating her didn’t seem keen on losing her to unconsciousness again. To make said desire evident, he slapped her across the face. Hard.

Tenten hissed, thankful that she’d relaxed her muscles enough so as to avoid getting her neck hurt. With resolution dancing in her eyes –or eye, since one of them was almost entirely closed by the swelling--, she turned to him, raising her chin in an act of silent defiance.

“I’ll ask again, what’s your name, kunoichi?” The man cracked his knuckles before taking a kunai and running a finger down its length. The blade was so sharp that the butterfly brush drew blood.

Spitting blood mixed with phlegm quite gracelessly, she responded for the fiftieth time since she’d been caught, “Gin Motou.”    

To both her relief and suspicion, he smiled at her and placed the kunai back on the tray of sharp utensils. All of which had already been introduced to her skin in one way or another.

“I believe you now, Gin,” he announced, laughing and patting her bruised right side; rattling the three broken ribs therein. She bit back a yelp as electric waves of throbbing pain shot through her muscles, flaring up her body and making her eyes blur with obstinate tears.

She heard some shuffling behind her and, immediately after, she was lowered from where she had been dangling in nothing but her underwear. Yes. The men had brusquely tied her abused and raw wrists to the ceiling with a thick, coarse rope.

When at last she felt her feet touch ground, much as she tried, she could not find the strength to balance her weight. The pain in combination with the restless nights and meager nourishment, had evidently taken their toll on her strength. So Tenten fell to her knees, scratching the skin there when she crashed against the wet floor. She almost gagged when the smell of the puddle she had fallen in entered her nostrils. The hard ground was covered in blood, water and bodily fluids --the latter something to add to her list of humiliations. Tenten couldn’t be blamed for this last since the body had its own way of dealing with pain, regardless of how much the mind wish to keep its regal disposition.

“Get her back to her cell,” she heard the interrogator command and, in response, a thick, woolen blanket was tossed over her. She wrapped the piece of putrid-smelling cloth around her gingerly, trying to cover her humiliation as well as to ward off the cold embrace of winter.

Right after that she felt someone taking a hold of her aching wrists and –without an ounce of consideration to her injuries—she was thrown over the shoulder of one heavily built man. This time a small cry did left her lips when her side connected with the sharp angle of his shoulder blade.

Uncaringly, he carried her out of that cursed room. As they left, she couldn’t help thinking how glad she was that it was finally over… at least for today. Of course, tonight they’d leave her to lick her injuries in that moist, small cell she’d come to spite --regardless of the fact that it was the safest place around here.

Then she would report to Sai, like she always did. Following that unalterable routine, she would blatantly lie to him, declaring cockily that this was nothing, that the torture she’d undergone was a child’s play. Of course, those boasting statements couldn’t be furthest away from the truth…

Tomorrow, though, the person she _hated_ the most would come to visit her. It had not always been so, truth be told. The first time she’d seen her, Tenten had felt a wave of utter relief wash over her. But that was before she knew what it meant.

Yes. A medic would come tomorrow to heal her wounds, like she always did. And it was not that she did a bad job why she’d come to be bothered by her presence, but precisely the opposite. She did a wonderful job, vanquishing the pain with skillful chakra-infused fingers. But the relief she provided was always short lived. Just as the medic would finish wrapping her wounds and repairing her broken bones, Tenten would be taken first to a room to wash –where she’d wiped clean her abused body in front of a leering crowd of guards—and then to the interrogation room, where hell would start all over again.

How ironic, to have a medic heal her, only to allow her interrogator to inflict pain without the fear of her dying. Would it not be natural for her to fear, hate and plainly wish not to be healed? Rather she be left with the constant pain, that to be given a respite for only a couple of hours before that was mercilessly snatched away!

Indeed. She despised the medic more than the interrogator. She hated the one that mended just so that she could break again, more than the one who did the breaking while being careful to gather the pieces. Why? Because the first played with her mind –giving her body hope, where there was none to be found.

 

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji** was meditating in his training grounds. No. That’s incorrect. He was ‘trying’ to meditate, yet failing miserably. Ever since Tenten had left for her mission, he’d been worried sick. Strange nightmares of her being in pain kept interrupting his nights, rendering him a cranky shinobi by morning.

He sighed, leaning back on the tree and producing the letter she’d written from the folds of his gi. Alongside the envelope, he also pulled out a small velvety bag. Annoying pain tugged at his heart when his eyes posed on the cloth keeping the ring he’d planned to present to Tenten.

Everything was set. The Elders –though he was sure Hiashi had a huge part in it—had been finally convinced that Tenten would be a good addition to the Hyuga Clan. Therefore, having the ring, the permission and the desire, all that was missing was his Koishii to be here for their relationship to finally become official. But she wasn’t here and that was the source of his troubles.

When he’d found out she had a mission by the cursed little note she’d left behind, he’d been livid. If there was indeed nothing to worry about, then why hadn’t she said something about it?

> _Hyuga Neji had carefully refolded the paper and placed it inside the envelope. Once that was done, he felt the ‘urgent’ need to release some of his pent up anger. So, naturally, he left the compound and stormed –like a passing hurricane leaving destruction in his wake-- into the training grounds._
> 
> _There, he proceeded to wait with thinning patience for his victim. An oblivious and cheerful Lee arrived soon after. Since his first words were used to ask about Tenten’s whereabouts (a taboo subject at the moment) Neji decided to immediately commence ‘practice’… using a youthful Lee as a punching bag._
> 
> _Gai, fortunately for his mini-copy, had been around and had stopped the prodigy before Lee could be severely injured. Though his former sensei was strong, Neji managed to keep him busy. Until, boldly, he engaged both beasts in a ‘mock’ battle that was fierce enough to almost maim._
> 
> _By the end of their session, Neji was assaulted by his restless thoughts, now that there was nothing else to distract him. Exhausted –mentally as well as physically—he plopped down on the ground beside the two sprawled, green-clad bodies._
> 
> _Suddenly something odd happened, which later became the source of his obsessive worrying. Lee pointed out offhandedly that ever since Neji left with his Clan almost two weeks ago, Tenten had been acting strange._
> 
> _When the Hyuga asked him to elaborate on that, Lee explained that he’d rarely seen her. If she practiced, she either did it alone and in solitary grounds, or she did it with someone else secretly._
> 
> _A rejuvenated Gai immediately jumped to his feet, fire dancing in his eyes, and yelling of youthful love and secret youthful lovers. Lee seemed just as static, jumping around his sensei talking of flowers, sun and growth under rainbows. Neji, however, had tuned them out, his mind already attempting to make connections._

Obviously, he knew for sure who the secret lover of Tenten was, because it was him. But what had struck him as odd was the change his Koishii had undergone because, even if in smaller doses, he’d tasted that alteration too.

His dark brows met as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together to reveal the grand picture that kept eluding him. Just what had Tenten done while he was gone? He remembered that he’d seen her chakra depleted when she’d encountered her on his return. Regrettably, he never asked her why. He’d assumed she’d been practicing by herself. But if she’d done that, then she would have done it in their training grounds and the two beasts would have seen her…

“Oh, what’s that, my worthy rival?” Lee’s voice snapped him off his musings, dark eyes peering at the bag and the envelope he was holding.

Neji immediately put them back inside the folds of his gi.“None of your business,” he deadpanned, closing his eyes as though to return to his meditation. Unfortunately, it had become an impossible deed to accomplish. When the green beast didn’t leave, Neji took the opportunity to enquire casually, “What do you want, Lee?”

“Yosh! My youthful rival, we have been youthfully given a youthful mission with youthful Naruto and youthful Kiba! We have been asked to meet with the youthful Hokage in her youthful office!” Lee answered, pointing at the direction of the Hokage tower in emphasis, “Yosh! Let’s go!”

With that he was off, disappearing in a cloud of dust as his feet gathered that amazing speed that only a hard working guy like Lee would be capable of achieving.

Neji frowned as he slowly regained his feet. “Punishment, Hokage?” he murmured, fully aware of the fact that he’d been given a team of hyperactive –and yes, quite idiotic—ninjas _intentionally_.

Could it be because he’d been asking around about Tenten’s mission? Was it because he had the audacity to ask Tsunade herself about it, almost demanding that she tell him where his teammate was? Whatever the case, it only added wood to the fire of suspicion he’d been harboring ever since he read Tenten’s parting note. Something else –something which he felt was not right—was going on. There was more to her mission than a ‘harmless intelligence gathering’ task, and Hyuga Neji would not rest until finding out what it was that was being kept secret.

 _Koishii, I’ll find you… no matter what…_ He promised her, as he made his way towards the place that held all the answers he sought, but was giving none. Soon, though, he would make his stand and demand information. And Kami helped all those who turned him down…

 

**-o0o-**

**~Five days later~**

**Tenten** grunted as she propped herself up, using the wall to support her weakened body. She hissed when the woolen, baggy shirt her captors had gracefully provided brushed tersely against the tender skin of her chest.

Gingerly, she tugged at the collar of the shirt with slightly trembling fingers. With the blurry sight of tearful eyes, she inspected the mark they’d burnt into her skin three hours earlier.

The figure of a rose with only three petals left stood in the center, just above her breasts. It lay there swollen, red and still hurting --reminding her that she’d been bought. Yes. Tenten –or rather, Gin had just been branded with the symbol of whom she guessed was her new owner, much like cattle would be.

The door was suddenly thrown open and she forced herself not to squirm. Where they going to torture her today too?

“Time for your bath,” came the guard’s gruff voice, as he waited for her to stand up and walk out.

When she did as told, Tenten noticed two things right off the bat. One, the man was not smiling wolfishly like he always did whenever she was forced to wash. Two, he tossed her a set of clothes that were a bit more comfortable than what she’d been wearing.

While walking to their destination, Tenten inspected her new clothing, realizing that it bore the same symbol she’d been branded with in the back of the blouse. So, she’d been right. She’d been given, bought or won by someone, now that the interrogator had believed her to speak the truth.

When they finally arrived to the shower room–which only spat frigid water, much to her distress – she was pushed inside and the door was resolutely closed behind her. She frowned. They’d always left the door open so that more people could watch her undress and clean herself. So what did this change imply?

Half-shrugging –she wasn’t about to complain- she turned towards the shower only to find a man sitting in a chair near it. She frowned, trying to figure out what this meant. Could this man be, perhaps, her… _owner_?

“Hello, Gin,” he said, his baritone deceivingly friendly as he signaled the shower, “You may begin now.”

Tenten almost dropped her clothes. Even if it was better for only one man to see her showering instead of a huge crowd, she was feeling very uncomfortable with his closeness. Only Neji had ever been so close to her naked body…

Would he touch her? Would he take her? She trapped her tears, not allowing them to fall. But she was sure her eyes were glistering, exhibiting her building anguish. Did she even have a choice?

She closed her eyes, trying to rein in her splashing feelings. Truth was, no. She didn’t. Her life was not hers to control, perhaps it never was.

Thus, Tenten approached the shower and, feeling her cheeks burning with shame and anger, she began peeling off her clothes.

 _I’m sorry, Neji…,_ a tear did rolled down then, but she was already in the shower and it got lost within the frigid pelting.

**To be continued...**

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

> “Children show scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal. A scar is what happens when the world is made flesh.”
> 
> -Leonardo Cohen- _  
> _

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**“The Shattering”**

* * *

**~Six days later~**

**Tenten** ’s eyes widened. All movement ceased. The only sound filling the atmosphere was the creaking of the ceiling as her bruised and bloody body continued to dangle to and fro.

The partly opened lips that had let escape that one word –that one _name_ , closed and pressed into a thin line. She shut her eyes and hung her head with a mixture of regret and shame. The steely pride she’d been holding onto left her in a quick whoosh, rendering her a hollow carcass of who she used to be.

Tenten had finally been broken, and it was just now that she realized it happened…

> _He did nothing but watch. He did not take her. He did not even touch her. He’d just sat unmoving in his chair._
> 
> _When, curious and defensive, she’d chanced a look at him, Tenten was surprised to find his eyes held not a jeering glint, or a lascivious tint, but they were simply admiring. He was looking at her, not as an undignified woman, but as though she was a work of art._
> 
> _That, however, had only doubled how uncomfortable she felt and she was quick to finish washing her battered body. Once she did, she was further caught by surprised when he handed her a towel. Knowing that she was expected to accept the item, she did so, making use of it in a matter of seconds._
> 
> _Having done that, the quiet man began handing her the new clothes that had been procured for her, one piece at a time. When she was fully dressed, he gave her a smile –a genuine, affectionate smile—and said, “Do not fear me, Gin.” He gave a step forward in emphasis, but did not breach her comfort zone. For that, she was thankful, “I am Anzai Katsuro and I’ll be taking care of you now.”_
> 
> _After that, he was gone just as quietly as he’d arrived. Yet his name kept ringing inside her head, loud, clear and unrelenting. Katsuro, the ‘victorious son’... her owner._
> 
> _The door was thrown open not long after Katsuro disappeared. The groaning of the wood on rusty hinges was her cue to leave. She stepped out to meet her guard who, sneering at her less boisterously than usual, led her back to her cell._
> 
> _That night she was fed not stale bread and water –her menu since the day she was captured—but chicken soup and tea. Granted, the tea barely tasted of lemon and it wasn’t really hot, but it was a step above. And even if the soup had perhaps five strips of chicken, it was chicken no less. Additionally, the loaf was a bit softer, which was a welcome relief for her palate, which had already been scratched mercilessly by the hard bread they’d fed her before._
> 
> _During the days that followed, Tenten witnessed her routine altering significantly. It first happened the moment she was being tortured the very next day after meeting Katsuro. Despite the fact that the interrogator believed her name to be really Gin, he’d now moved onto different subjects that had to do with her training and the search for her ‘clan’s’ name._
> 
> _When the pain bestowed by his sharp utensils had gone past the point of her tolerance, she’d been unable to stop her tears from falling and her scream from ringing. Shortly after, to her utter relief, the door had been open briskly to reveal Katsuro on the other side._
> 
> _The first thing she noticed was that his red hair was tied neatly on the top of his head in a flowing ponytail of fire. His dark eyes were hard and cold as he glared at the one who’d done her harm. Even with the pain –or maybe ‘because’ of it—Tenten couldn’t help but focus on his dark kimono, which reminded her so much of the one Neji wore when on holidays._
> 
> _The silky obi tied around his slim waist was blood red and engraved on the back was the symbol that was now burnt on her body. A red rose with only three petals left, withering –or maybe surviving like a banner of war?_
> 
> _“…Do it this instance, Takeshi!” Katsuro spoke in such a threatening way, that there was no need to raise his voice._
> 
> _Belatedly did Tenten realized that while she had been focused on ignoring the pain, she’d also ignored the conversation –or argument?—the two warriors must have held. She cursed her lack of diligence. For all she knew, they’d spoken of something important!_
> 
> _Soon after Katsuro’s order, she felt her body being lowered. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the subsequent pain that should result with her inevitable fall. Yet, instead of hardness, pain and disgusting odors, her body was met by soft but firm hands and the scent of spices mixed with firewood. Opening her eyes hesitantly, she found herself being held safely in the circle of Katsuro’s arms._
> 
> _Like before, she saw affection swirling in the depths of his orbs. Against all coherent thought, Tenten squirmed lightly in his arms. The truth was, she was feeling more threatened by this show of kindness than by the interrogator’s knifes. For at least the latter she expected and, because of that, understood._
> 
> _“Relax, Gin,” he whispered, gathering her in his arms as though she was a fragile child. “I’m here now.”_
> 
> _Though she wanted to fight him, her limbs were uncooperative. Thus, she succumbed to his unexpected aid and allowed herself to somewhat relax in the cocoon of his arms._
> 
> _When they reached her cell, he personally oversaw the immediate healing of her wounds. Then, despite her weak protests, he’d washed her arms and legs gently –being respectful of her body-- before leaving her with a softly-spoken ‘goodnight’._
> 
> _The following days had ended in much the same way. She was always tortured, each day more ruthless than the last. And just when she thought she could take it no more, he would arrive like her dark-armored hero and stop the pain._
> 
> _Every time, Tenten would welcome him. Only for her, it would not be Katsuro murmuring those comforting words. His arms would not be the ones holding her, nor his heartbeats the music to dispel her waking nightmares. Choosing to be deceived by her own mind, it would be Neji the one looking after her. Yes, unquestionably, it would always be her Hyuga lover the one to hold her, help her, save her._

Until now…

For somewhere along the way, she’d stop _pretending_. It could have happened as soon as yesterday evening or maybe even days before. Of the ‘when’ she was not sure. What she knew for certain, though, was that it _happened_.

Tenten was no longer waiting, dreaming, _hoping_ for Hyuga Neji to take her away. No. She’d gone past the point where she could order her mind to latch onto the idea of a fragile dream while shunning solid reality. Her sprite was not coming to get her. Hell, the man probably didn’t even know where she was or how much she was suffering. So, in the end, cruel reality had won because the name that escaped her lips had not been Neji’s. It had been—

The door opened and in stroll the man she’d so desperately called.

“I’m here, Gin,” Katsuro whispered into her ear, caressing her cheek gently with soft digits. “I’m here now… and I’ll take you home.”

Tenten shut her eyes tightly with burning shame. It was taking her a lot to refrain from puking at her own display of wretchedness.

How had this happened? How had she _allowed_ this to take place?

The more she reflected upon it, however, the more sense it made. The fact that this shouldn’t have come as a surprise did nothing to help lift her foul mood. For while she had been guarding up her front with all the sharp steel of her spirit, her captors had acted in a brighter way. They had carefully studied her defenses and patiently laid siege. And once they noted her resistance concentrating solely on the wall they’d been attacking, they sneaked around and breached her flanks.

Without her knowing it, her fortress had been swiftly invaded by the enemy in a matter of days. Only now, her once sharp spirit was blunt –tired of all the non-stop fighting-- and there was no way to defended herself against the ensuring battle.

Thus, Gin Moutou —Tenten, had ultimately been conquered. Her sharp-bladed spirit had been shattered mercilessly, the pieces becoming nothing more than a memory of who she once-upon-a-time used to be. Her shame was a mocking testament to her former glory…

“I’m taking you home, Gin,” Katruso repeated serenely, as he scooped her in his strong arms.

It was only then that Tenten realized the importance of his words. He was taking her home? Could it be that she was finally going to be taken to their base? Was her mission at last about to be accomplished?

She neither fought the embrace nor the small comfort it provided. As they left the room that still echoed of her pain and blood, she _hoped_ \--with all her broken heart-- that it would be over soon. Because she was tired. She was just so damn tired…

 _But would you ever forgive me, Neji?_ She wondered, reining in the tears that threatened to fall. Unconsciously, her arms tightened their hold around the neck of the man carrying her.

“Don’t worry, Gin,” he whispered, tightening his own hold. “Tomorrow it would all be over. This would be nothing more than a nightmare that would eventually cease to exist.”

Yes, it was a nightmare, but it was unfortunately still far from over.

The short trek continued on in silence. When they reached her cell, he again called the medic and oversaw her treatment. Having done her job, the cursed medic retreated, leaving her alone with her owner.

Like before, a bowl of lukewarm water was brought and he proceeded to wash her body with careful hands. He wiped clean the blood and grime that covered her skin in thick layers, before offering her a new set of clothes.

Gingerly and with great effort, Tenten stood up in wobbly feet and got rid of the underwear she had been tortured in. She cleaned herself more thoroughly, no longer caring that she was being watched. Afterwards, Katsuro began handing her the garments again. As soon as she was dressed, he approached her, trespassing upon the frontiers of her personal bubble. Tenten was too tired to resist whatever he wanted to do, so she just stood there –utterly defeated.

“Tomorrow it will all be over,” he insisted, caressing her cheek once before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Then, he was gone and she was left alone to ponder her tumultuous thoughts and burning shames. But not for long, since just as sleep was beginning to settle, she felt Sai’s chakra channel opening and beckoning her to report.

 _Kunai-ichi…_ he sent the word wrapped in such strong feelings of concern, that it surprised her. Through time, he had become slightly more emotional with her, but never reaching this level of intensity.

Tenten sighed profoundly. Normally, she would always come up with something witty to send back. She would be sure to wrap her own message with confidence and lightheartedness. But not today. Today she just couldn’t bring herself to lie anymore. So instead, she decided to send her answer without additional decorations hanging from it, and she wrapped that short message with unbound exhaustion.

_Get ready, Sai. I believe I will be taken to their base tomorrow._

There was a short pause in which her partner had probably been waiting for reassurance of her wellbeing. When it didn’t come, he instigated.

_Are you alright, Kunai-ichi?_

Tenten snorted, tendrils of anger and frustration spreading like algae through her body. Was she okay? She had been tortured for too long! So, no, she was not okay! She was _tired_ and all she wanted was to be _safe_ again! To be able to sleep without having to worry about the hell she would have to endure the next day. She just wanted to go home…

And she was so damn ashamed of it…

So she lied. She pretended that her spirit was intact, when the truth was far from it. _I’m fine, Sai. I’m just a bit tired, is all. The mission is finally coming to an end, so we better not screw this up, right?_

If he caught her bluff, he didn’t let her know as he responded, _I’ll be watching then._

 _You do that,_ she agreed.

_It’ll be over soon… so until then, hang in there… Tenten…_

And with that, Sai retreated. His messaged echoed inside her head, reminding her of another man who had said something very similar but signifying something entirely different.

“I’m tired,” she mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. Unbidden, tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. This time Tenten neither stopped them nor wiped them away. She’d been holding them in for far too long, that she could do it no more.

**-o0o-**

**~Two days later~**

**Hyuga Neji** stormed through the streets of Konoha, parting people with the aura of menace that surrounded his elegant strides. He was beyond infuriated by how disastrous the mission had gone. Granted, they were successful despite the amount of complications and constant setbacks. Yet, what should have taken him five days at the latest to do with a competent team, had took him twice the time.

Surprisingly, Naruto had been able to control his usual hyper activeness to the point where he had followed orders successfully. Sadly, he couldn’t say the same for the other two idiots who, failing to stay put and out of sight, had given their position to the enemy ninja just when they were moving out. It had taken them days of traveling around in circles in order to lose their pursuers, consequently increasing the time needed to come back to Konoha.

Though normally that would have annoyed him slightly, right now he felt like making a mat out of Akamaru, hanging Kiba from the longest tree and sealing all of Lee’s chakra points. The reason for it was simple. There was no Tenten to sooth his rage. Additionally, the woman was still not back and, while he had been cleaning up after his teammates, he’d lost time in finding out where she was and _getting_ her back!

_Koichii… where the hell are you?_

“Ne—err…Captian, are you still angry about the mission?” Kiba’s voice broke his train of thought. Idly, Neji noted his guard was up and the tension of his body belied the casualness with which he spoke.

Deciding not to grace him with an answer that should have been quite _obvious_ , he began to climb the stairs up to the Hokage’s office, taking a couple at a time. He had two immediate objectives in mind, both of which had to do with Tusnade and none of which could wait.

When they arrived at the last floor, the ANBU Captain noticed Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were standing outside Tsunade’s office, most probably waiting for their turn to report. He guessed their mission must have gone a lot smoother, since they had serene expressions on their faces.

Seeing Sasuke calm and collected only served to increase Nej’s own agitation. He was glad he hadn’t taken off his ANBU mask, for it at least helped in somewhat concealing his building rage.

“Tsunade-sama is busy at the moment,” informed Sakura when the group was within hearing range. “It shouldn’t take long though. How was your--”

“Who is the old hag seeing?” Naruto interrupted swiftly. Noticing a certain Hyuga, he smiled broadly at her and asked, “Oh, Hinata! How was your mission?”

“I-It was good, Naruto. T-thank you,” she stuttered, blushing furiously when the blonde’s smile widened. “A-and Morino-sama is with Tusande-sama r-right now.”

“Morino Ibiki?” Naruto echoed, turning to look at the door thoughtfully. “I wonder what that’s about…”

“Well, whatever it was seemed important,” Sasuke pointed out offhandedly, digging his hands into his pockets.

“What do you mean?” Lee prompted with a frown.

“Well, he stormed in without permission and he seemed rather frustrated by something,” Sakura supplied. “The last we heard before the door was closed, was something about an ANBU being sent on a mission that was ‘practically suicidal’ or something along those lines.”

Neji’s entire body tensed when the news sunk inside his chaotic mind. If asked, he would have been unable to explain why the cold fingers of dread were snaking around his heart, gripping it mercilessly as the seconds tickled by.

 _Trepidation_.

He’d felt it before, only he’d been quick to brush it aside as non important. He’d felt it when he’d left Tenten’s apartment almost two months past. It seemed so out of place then, but now… Now the feeling was back and it was so strong, that it almost made him stagger.

Feeling as though someone else– no, that was not accurate. Rather, allowing his raw instincts to control his body, he moved towards the entrance and took the doorknob in a deathly grip that rendered his knuckles white and made his arm tremble.

“Neji?” Hinata called worriedly.

Neji could feel everyone’s eyes boring into his form. His actions, so hesitant and tensed must have caught their undivided attention, because silence crashed upon them immediately.

But how could he explain his fear when no foundation had been laid for them? Why did the idea of Ibiki being with the Hokage made him think suddenly of Tenten? As if in answer to that silent question, he heard the interrogator’s voice flow through the barrier of wood as though it was nonexistent.

“Sai’s report clearly states that she isn’t _fit_ to continue with this mission!” Ibiki’s tone was harsh and rather threatening.

Neji’s brows met in frown. The image of Tenten walking beside the artist flashed before his eyes, making him pale with the implications.

“You _trust_ her abilities so little, Morino-san?” the Hokage responded gravely.

A loud slap followed, indicating that Ibiki might have brought his hand down on her desk in an unfitting display of emotion. “The question is, Hokage-sama… Does she _mean_ so little to you that you would allow her to continue to suffer? We know she’s reached her limit, Sai’s report is proof of it!”

Neji’s breathing became labored as he continued to eavesdrop on the private conversation, the hand on the doorknob tightening painfully with every pause. Where they talking about Tenten? Would they have dared send his koichii on a mission that would upset even someone as cold as Ibiki Morino?

 _Where is she?!_ His mind screamed the question he was unable to voice as his throat constricted with fear.

The sound of a chair scraping the ground signaled that Tsunade may have stood up at the hinted affront. “Sai’s reports are largely based upon speculation. It has been barely twenty days since her departure,” she informed tightly. “I would recommend you remember your place, Morino.”

_Twenty days?_

Neji’s eyes widened, his blood drained from his face and his throat constricted even more. Pain, stronger than any he had ever felt, pierced his heart, threatening to break it as each beating became strained. Twenty days ago Tenten had left for her mission. A mission that was supposed to be nothing more than a ‘harmless intelligence gathering’ task.

His knees buckled slightly as his weight suddenly became too much for his limbs to handle. Where they talking about Tenten? Why was no one answering! What did this all mean?!

Silence for a small eternity before Ibiki’s voice shimmered it. “Indeed, Hokage-sama. It has barely been twenty days… for us. But I’ll let you know, that becomes infinity for the one who’s being tortured. If we don’t get her out… I fear –no, I _know_ she’ll break beyond repair…”

Time stopped.

Dread paved the way for anger, which filled him to the brim. His sight was assaulted by red spots and his head throbbed to rhythm of his heart. All he could think about was Tenten being tortured and all he could feel… was flaming rage gnawing at him from the inside out. Consuming him with the realization he’d been kept in the dark for too damn long! He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to rage. While he’d been safe, his koichii had been suffering, and he had done absolutely _nothing_ to alleviate that ail. The nightmares suddenly seemed way better than what reality was presenting.

Stepping back abruptly, he pulled the doorknob out of the door with apparent ease. He release it unthinkingly, the sound of it clinging against the ground barely audible to his wayward senses. Sometime after his mind made the connections his heart was sure of all along, he’d activated his byakugan and made his decision.

“Neji, what are you doing!” He heard Lee’s urgent voice but paid it no mind as he took on his fighting stance.  

In a second, before anyone could stop him, he brought his open palm towards the barrier that kept him from getting his answers. “Hakke Kūshō,” he gritted out, breaking the door with a forward thrust of his hand.

The two figures within the office turned surprised and confused gazes on him. Neji no longer waited for the invitation to advance, as he stepped inside with the grace of a dangerous tiger that was getting ready to attack if they made a wrong move. As he approached them, he tossed his mask away in order to pin them more effectively with his glacial glare.

“Hyuga Neji, what is the meaning of this!” Tsunade snapped, glaring right back at him but with far less intensity.

Milky eyes narrowed a fraction more, “I will ask once again, Tsunade-sama, and I suggest you answer me this time…” He gave a step forward, making certain that she understood his unvoiced threat. He would accept nothing but a straightforward answer, “Where the hell is Tenten?”

Out of nowhere, two ANBU guards came at him. Neji didn’t even hesitate before activating his Heavenly Spin to toss them back. Sickening cracks of broken bones were heard as the bodies crashed against the walls, crumbling onto the floor unconsciously. If his threat hadn’t been regarded seriously before, it certainly would now.

“Where is she, Tsuanade-sama?” He repeated, his jaw jutting as he tried to remain as composed as possible while thoughts of Tenten being hurt invaded his mind with ruthless vivacity.  

Neji heard the shuffling of fabric and, in a blink, Sasuke was standing between him and the Hokage. His sharingan was activated and his hand was resting upon the hilt of the katana he had taken to strapping to his belt after coming back from his _soul-searching trip_ with Orochimaru.

“If you value the life that has already been forgiven, you will step aside, Uchiha,” he seethed, unconcerned about hurting this particular man.

“Hokage-sama, unless you wish for one of your greatest assets to be maimed or kill, I suggest you answer him,” Sasuke pointed out, his eyes still intent on Neji’s.

“You think you can beat me?” Neji sneered.

The Uchiha’s lips quirked in a small smirk, “I never said the asset was you.”

Understanding passed between them, but before they could do something or say something more, a green blur swooshing by distracted them.

When Neji transferred his attention from Sasuke to the figure of Lee, who was now standing behind him, his eyes widened with something between incredulity and awe.

Taijutsu master Rock Lee, standing before the Hokage of the Leaf, crumbled to his knees humbly. He placed his hands on the floor in front of him and touched his forehead to the back of his palms.

“Hokage-sama, please… tell us where our teammate… where our _friend_ is,” he pleaded with such distress, that tears formed in Neji’s cold eyes. It has been long since last he’d felt so proud of someone that was not Tenten.

Slowly but without an ounce of hesitation, Neji moved towards the prone form of his teammate. When he reached him, he did not help Lee up. Instead, he too fell on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground in an act of submission he’d only shown Hiashi before.

“Hokage-sama, please…,” his throat closed and he struggled to confess that which not even Tenten knew. In a pain-filled whisper he did it, “…I _need_ her.”

He heard some shuffling nearby. Inspecting his surroundings, Neji found tha Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and even Sasuke, had all fallen to their knees and made the same request Lee had.

Tsunade crumbled into her chair at the display, a hand hiding her eyes from them. She opened her mouth and just when she was about to answer, a figure came running in and out of breath.

“Tsunade-sama! It’s time!”

It was Sai.

The Hokage was immediately on her feet, her skin a shade paler but determination was written all over her face. “Get ready, Hyuga,” she ordered, locking her blazing gaze with his. “Gather your team and meet Sai in Konoha’s gate in an hour… You are getting _our_ kunoichi back.”

Neji regained his feet immediately after that, his heart pounding like a drum of war against his ribcage. “Understood,” he said and scanning the people surrounding him, added, “Get ready. You’ve just become my team.”

“Yes, sir,” the group responded in unison, a string of understanding binding them with an unbreakable bond.

_Koichii, hang in there… we’re coming…_

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

 

> “The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds of the body, after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind.”
> 
> -Francoise D.-

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**Chapter 10: “The Farce”**

* * *

**Hyuga Neji** sat on the edge of her bed. He placed his sweaty palms upon his knees, feeling horribly restless. His eyes scanned his abandoned surroundings with a mixture of guilt and anxiety. Would he ever see life in here again?

The clock on her nightstand –his enemy of that dreadful day everything was set in motion—continued to glare at him with its green digits. Like before, he felt the sudden urge to break it, to shatter it into pieces as tiny as the shards of his heart must be at present.

He closed his eyes and breathed in profoundly. If he concentrated enough, he could hear her here, as if an imprint of her soul had been left behind within the confines of this room –their room. At that simple thought his vocals constricted and he hunched forward shutting his aching eyes even more tightly. In vain he tried to fight the annoying tears that wished to give testament of his pain.

If he didn’t get her he would— “No!” He seethed, standing up and moving towards the opened window. He would get her back, no other outcome was admissible!

He allowed himself a last glance of that beautiful room filled with memories, before he slipped on his mask –in a literal and a figurative way. The moment he stepped out of her room, closing the window behind him, Neji realized that for the first time in his life he could lose something far more precious than his life.

With a sigh, he turned his back upon her house and made his way towards Konoha’s gate. The time had come to get Tenten back, and Neji would be damned if he failed.

They were already there when he arrived, grim faces greeting him with silent nods. To his surprise and gratefulness, he realized that his team had increased in numbers, and he welcomed them with a slight bow of the head.

Kakashi, Gai, Ino, Shikamaru and Ibiki were assets added to their ranks, and Neji knew they would be of great help when the time to raid the Akatsuki’s base and rescue Tenten came.

Needing no signal, the group left as one, jumping from branch to branch in tight formation. The trek was uneventful for the most part. A morbid silence had fallen, broken only by Sai’s report upon the overall situation, getting them as ready as possible to face the problem ahead. Unfortunately, Tenten’s mission was still kept to a need-to-know-basis even when they already had a painfully clear idea of her suffering

It ate at Neji to know Sai had been there for his koichii on her most needed time, while he hadn’t even the slightest clue of her suffering. It was immature of him, certainly also unfair and selfish, and yet the jealousy was there, adding to his worries.

When Sai finished his report, silence settled over them once more. After a while, conversations broke in hushed whispers, as if they were unconsciously afraid to tear the veil of grimness that banded them with a web of concern.  

Neji blocked them all out, as introspection absorbed his entire concentration. Was she still alive? Was her spirit –that beautiful spirit he so admire, still intact? Cloud he save her? Had he _failed_ her?

The questions piled by the second, making his confident nature wither under pessimistic speculation. Each thought, each ‘unknown’ was a claw ripping at his soul without respite or mercy.

Tenten was _everything_ to him. If he lost her, he would have nothing left to _die_ for and, most importantly, nothing else to _live_ for. His father’s untimely death had already broken him once, but if something happened to his koichii… it would shatter him beyond repair. nEJI considered himself strong and independent, but he could only take so much pain.

He snorted in a rather undignified matter. Who was he kidding? He had long since forfeited his independence and clung to her like a limpet, not wishing to ever let her go. Even now he refused to do it. If he had to battle the hand of faith or the call of destiny, he would do it without hesitation and with all his might.

As his chaotic thoughts pressed upon his mind, sentiments he had never felt before –and which frankly he did not care to identify at the moment-- wrapped around him like a heavy cape that, instead of protecting him against the cold, made shivers run down his spine and turned his blood to ice.

By the time Kakashi suggested that they rest, it was already nightfall. Neji wanted to keep moving, but knew it would be stupid and reckless to arrive at their destination tired and sleepless. If Sai’s information was correct, what awaited them was an army that outnumbered them four or five to one, and that was being optimistic.

A makeshift camp was raised within the eye of the forest they were traversing. As everyone gathered near the bonfire, Neji chose to retreat back into his solitary thoughts by choosing to sit amidst the darkness of the night with only the moon and the stars as company.

Below that shiny ceiling of stunning beauty, he found no respite or peace. Instead, so much beauty in the face of his personal tragedy irritated him. As strange as it was, he couldn’t help but feel as if nature itself was mocking him; as if Kami-sama was disregarding the fact that this display did not go in accordance to his sour mood.

“It should be raining,” he murmured with a scowl he’d only ever used to indicate his aggravation towards a certain pair of spandex-clad individuals.

Kami-sama…

He’d never blamed, thanked or asked him for anything. He had never felt the need to or, at the very least, the inclination to consider him. More often than not, the prodigy had used his name in vain, but he’d never being truly conscious about it. He’d never given serious thought to the fact that he was an omnipotent God, who had the world at his feet and did with it as he pleased.

So… would he be able to help him? Was he even watching him right now? Studying how this once confident, unbreakable warrior was brought to his knees by a woman –or rather, the loss of one?

 _“There’s always a first time for everything, Neji!”_ Tenten’s voice echoed in his head, unbidden but not unwelcomed.

Neji chose to regard that as a sign of what he should do. So he cleared his throat and leaned forward on the elbows he’d placed on his knees. He was nervous and clearly desperate if he was turning to the heavens for help on earth. One of his hands fisted and the other one wrapped around it, as he tried to keep the frustration born from bad decisions mingled with impotence at bay.

“I’ve never asked you for anything,” he began, feeling slightly foolish for talking to an invincible force that may or may not be real. _What would you think if you saw me now, Tenten?_ That made his lips quirk in a hollow smile. “To be frank, I am sure we both know I have been rather indifferent towards you… But she hasn’t, you know? She has always thank you for everything, never blamed or ask for anything in return. Her victories she offered to you and her losses she blamed upon herself.”

He paused, turning his ivory gaze towards the sky. The shiny sparkles of the dark ceiling blurred before him, and he rolled his eyes almost to the back of his head in an effort to keep his tears from falling.

Damn it! Crying would do him no good!

A tear rolled down. Before he could wipe it away, a gust of wind caressed his cheek and dried it. Neji just stared, eyes wide, not knowing whether the wind was a coincidence, the desire of his mind materializing or something – _someone_ out there letting him know he was not alone. For the sake of his failing sanity, he chose to believe that it was the latter.

“I won’t make promises I cannot keep. I won’t promise you absolute devotion or constant prayers. But if you protect her, at least until I get there… I swear to you I will keep her safe forever. I swear to you that I will love her, cherish her and support her in whatever endeavor she chooses,” his voice was rough, the words difficult to utter. “I-… I can’t _live_ without her. So if you are listening, Kami-sama, know that my love for one of your believers is all I can offer.”

Whether it was his active imagination playing tricks or his heart searching for hope –for signs within the nature around him, Neji could have sworn he felt a hand of wind caressing his cheek again. A symphony of crickets began to sing, the sound somehow giving some comfort to his ailing heart.       

_Thank you…_

The shuffling of the bushes behind him made his back tense in expectation of his moping –yes, he guessed that is what he was doing—being interrupted. From within the screen of leaves and branches, Nara Shikamaru came out, a bowl of soup in his hand and a somber expression replacing his usual bored one.

“Here,” he said, handing him the plate and leaning against a nearby tree. His dark eyes trailed to look up at the stars. After a while, he said, “Indeed, rain would be more befitting.”

Neji scowled, letting him know he did not wish to speak about what he’d been doing. He knew the strategist had most probably listened to his one-way conversation… his desperate plea for help. Yet, one look at his face, showed Shikamaru wasn’t about to mock him for it. Instead, there was clear comprehension, empathy in a level obtained only by those who also had someone precious to lose.

Shikamaru shrugged after a pause and excused, “If you spill your secrets to the wind, do not get angry if they convey them to the trees, Hyuga.”

Neji sighed in a mixture of acceptance and defeat, retuning his attention back to the bowl in his hands he had yet to make use of. At least, the warmth of it spilled onto the hands that he hadn’t even noticed had been numbed by the crisp weather.

“How are you holding up?” Shikamaru enquired, his tone casual but his eyes indicated that he was truly worried.

A bitter laugh escaped Neji’s lips before he could stop it. Emotions seemed to be going awry inside of him. Dealing with his stress seemed to become more and more challenging as time tickled by.

Neji was far from fine, it was painfully evident to himself and he wondered if it was likewise obvious to everyone else. He seriously hoped it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t be surprised to find otherwise. After all, it was not everyday someone found the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan speaking to a God, or shedding tears like a frigging fountain. Still, if only for his pride alone, he would keep the pretence of being cool and collected about the nightmare he was living.

So Neji, in full capacity of his reason, decided to inform that he was fine. Yet, his damn mind betrayed him by confiding something even he himself had been unaware of in a conscious level. Because the harden warrior ended up answering, “I’m scared.”

Milky eyes widened as soon as the words left his lips. They echoed in his head for a while longer, as though to be sure his reluctant mind understood and accepted the truth of it. Something his heart had already done the moment he’d started this trip.

Shikamaru was speechless, most probably feeling twice as surprised to hear such a confession out of him. After all, he was more often than not regarded as a moving icicle, sharing that particular tag with the Uchiha avenger.

“I’m scared…?” he repeated to himself in a trembling whisper. And just like that, something _snapped_.

Neji gave a harsh bark of laughter that shook his entire frame. Through rumbling and strong, it was, nonetheless, low enough to be heard only by them. A hand shot towards his face, concealing the gaze that he knew was bared raw by the overwhelming pain filling him.

Kami, it hurt. It hurt so much he felt like crying in despair and laughing in distress. It hurt so damn much he could hardly breathe…

“Neji…” Shikamaru called, his tone softer than he’d ever heard it before. It was, of course, not helping him recover his sanity. 

“I can’t do this,” he admitted in a whisper, realizing for the first time, that he was in too deep, that this mission was far too personal for him to lead it successfully. Because when the time came, Neji would not think about the Akatsuki. He would not think about trying to gather the group’s records or trying to capture the heads of the operation. 

He would think foremost –no, he would _only_ think about Tenten. And only after he found her, would he hunt those who did her harm and paint the ground red with their blood. If he didn’t find her, he would not stop until he killed them all and burned the cursed place that took her life from him to the ground.

Neji–bathed in the blood of those who had dared cross him, even if unknowingly-- would watch the ashes being scatter by the kiss of the wind, knowing, with baffling certainty, that he would feel absolutely nothing… but the deepest of pains.

So, no, he could not lead this mission when he had his own agenda to consider. Funny, how it was not until now that he finally understood Uchiha Sasuke and his reasons for doing what he did. Perhaps it took an avenger to accept an avenger…

“Hyuga, you need to pull yourself together. You are nee--”

“No.” He stood up and faced the confused shinobi. His dark eyes widened even more at whatever it was he saw in his milky gaze.

Perhaps his bloodlust was visible? Or maybe his despair? Whatever it was, Neji didn’t care. He had to get his point across. He was not that far gone to allow the mission Tenten had worked so hard on, to go to waste because of his selfish needs.

“I’ve never in my life asked for a favor, but I’ll ask one thing from you now, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru nodded slowly after the shock had somewhat subsided, letting the Hyuga know he was listening.

“I need _you_ to lead this operation.”

“But…why?” Dark eyes begged to understand the rash decision made in a moment of vulnerability. “I thought this was what you wanted!”

Neji shook his head, “I just want to find her, hold her and take her away. Everything else doesn’t matter to me. Never has, never will.”

“But--”

“I’m not a shinobi of the Leaf right now, Shikamaru,” Neji pressed, gazing at the sky, wondering if Kami-sama was still watching. “A ninja is not supposed to show emotions, isn’t that correct? So no… I am not a ninja, at least not tonight.” He locked gazes with the new captain once more and acknowledge, “I am out for blood. If she’s alive I will be her guardian… if she’s dead, I’ll be her avenger.”

The strategist crossed his arms, understanding drawing, though the concern was far from vanishing. “Alright. You concentrate on finding Tenten and we’ll do the rest.”

Neji nodded in silent thanks before turning to the sky and repeating his mantra with unspoken fervor. _I’m coming, Koichii... Just hang in there a little more._

**-o0o-**

**~A day later~**

**Tenten** smiled bitterly at the distorted reflection that greeted her from the surface of the water basin. She had been here for only a day, and already her entire reality had been altered. What she’d believed for the past month had been nothing short of a carefully fabricated scheme. She’d fell for it so easily, it made her sick.

Tenten had known something was wrong the moment she stepped inside the small fort. It was a village strategically built in the center of an almost impenetrable natural shield.

> _When Katsuro finally halted, they were already coming out of the deep forest they had traveled through. During the demanding trek, she’d lost count of how many hidden nin were watching them from their hiding spot._
> 
> _“Come, Gin,” he ordered, as the small group that had traveled with them disbanded._
> 
> _Tenten was about to follow him when she felt someone grabbing her arm and keeping her forcibly in place. The simple fact that she couldn’t fight the vice-like grip, prompted her to acknowledge how weak she’d physically become._
> 
> _To be fair, though, it was to be expected given her constant maltreatment and the meager nourishment she’d received before being ‘bought’ by Katsuro. Still, she had been unprepared for such an event where strength was needed and there was none to be found._
> 
> _Her vain attempts to dislodge the tight digits on her arm, elicited an evil chuckle from her captor. The sound –ruthlessly familiar—made her muscles tense and her skin pale a couple of shades. How stupid of her to believe she would have been rid of him!_
> 
> _“Perhaps we can have some fun while in here… What say you, Ginny?” Takeshi, the man who’d tortured her countless of times, whispered in her ear huskily. She’d never heard him use that tone filled not with malice, but with sexual hunger. It made her shiver with fright and disgust._
> 
> _“Takeshi!” Katsuro’s eyes narrowed and Tenten felt her limb being languidly released after a final caress._
> 
> _“Relax, Katsuro,” the burlier male advised nonchalantly, openly leering at Tenten, who had yet to make a sound._
> 
> _The interrogator was walking past her owner, when Katsuro’s hand lashed out. In a blink, a kunai was pinching his jugular, threatening to draw out a river of blood if given the excuse._
> 
> _This information was rich! So the Akatsuki’s members weren’t as close as she’d thought. Perhaps she could find a way to exploit this evident hatred?_
> 
> _“Don’t let me catch you manhandling my property again,” Katsuro seethed, pressing the blade slightly into the tender area of the interrogator’s neck, so that a bead of blood did rolled down after all._
> 
> _Surprised and irritated, Takeshi stepped back and tsked angrily before he continued on his way, storming through the small group of lookouts who had, apparently, come out of their hiding places to watch._
> 
> _Chuckles and some jeering were thrown at the retreating back of her tormentor, but Takeshi paid them no heed._
> 
> _Tenten wondered again if she could somehow use this animosity to her advantage. If she could add wood to the fire that she had, by pure coincidence, started, then maybe…_
> 
> _“Come, Gin,” Katsuro called, his voice so mellow it was hard to believe it belonged to the same man who had threatened Takeshi a moment ago._
> 
> _Tenten’s attention focused on him. As soon as her eyes locked with his, she felt a mixture of fear and gratefulness invading her. How could eyes that had been so hard, be able to warm up so easily? And why would they even warm up when she was supposed to be nothing but a tool? There was something wrong with the whole picture, she just couldn’t tell what it was! Just what was he trying to do by acting nice to her?_
> 
> _Wishing to stay on the man’s good graces, especially since she was –though it pained her to admit it—pretty much at his mercy, she went to him and allowed him to take her hand. He led her out of the forest, walking past the group that had yet to return to their jobs without a glance. As soon as they stepped out and into the glaring light, her breath caught in her throat… and then, she just felt like groaning._
> 
> _The small village was an almost impenetrable fort, protected by shields erected by nature itself. On one side, there was a wide river with currents that looked so wild, only a rain nin of unimaginable skill would be able to cross it unharmed. On the other side, there was a mountain so steep and fragile, that to climb it would be close to suicidal. The final two sides were met by the ocean of greens she had just come out from, which she knew for a fact, was protected by a good number of ninjas._
> 
> _Tenten begrudgingly allowed admiration for the sheer and undeniable beauty of the place to push despair aside. It didn’t last long before dismay popped its ugly head again._
> 
> _How was she supposed to be rescued? Whichever team was sent to get her would be lucky not to lose half of their members before getting inside!_
> 
> _Trying not to think too much about it, she followed Katsuro. He led her towards an imposing compound. The sign atop the entrance indicated that it was his residence, the three petal flower being clue enough. Before they even reached the shogi --as if someone had been waiting all along-- it was opened by a woman wearing a kimono that, though elegant, was partly opened on the front to show a good amount of cleavage._
> 
> _Something about her didn’t seem right, but Tenten was at a complete loss. To be frank, she was also surprised to find a woman moving around without chains keeping her in place. If this woman –who also bore a burnt mark on her bosom—had been bought, then why wasn’t she fighting? Why wasn’t she running? Surely, there must have been plenty of things inside the house to be used as makeshift weapons! So how were they controlling her?_
> 
> _The woman bowed low and, as soon as Katruso stepped in, she moved towards him still on her knees and kissed his free hand adoringly. She hadn’t been asked to, she had simply done it on pure and raw impulse…_
> 
> _“Katsuro-sama, welcome back,” she said, and it was only then Tenten understood what it all meant… and it scared the hell out of her. Because one gaze at the dark eyes of the older female showed it all._
> 
> _The woman was broken, probably beyond repair. There was no spirit there, no sense of being. Instead, she was a shell, acting as she should and doing what she must. A hollow carcass, not living but simply striving. It struck her then and there, like a bolt of lightning in both intensity and strength, that it had not been the interrogator who had broken her._
> 
> _“Amy, be a good girl and prepare Gin’s room,” Katruso said, running his hand through her hair tenderly. Yet, all Tenten could see, was his patronizing look. How many times had he given her that same look?_
> 
> _And there it was, staring her right in the face like it had always done. Only before, she had been too blinded by pain to see it…_

It had been a farce. Everything had been fake!

It all made perfect sense now. How queer that it had been her savior the one that had attacked the throne room of her castle, while the interrogator –the one she had been concentrated upon—had only attacked the walls outside her fort, serving as a cunning distraction.

It was all easier now that she’d finally understood that which had been a mystery to her before. She had been right in feeling more frightened by Katsuro’s show of kindness than by the interrogator’s knives. Only she hadn’t understood the real reason for that fright. She’d attributed it to the fact that she had been presented with an unknown element, which she didn’t know how to interpret. When all along, the truth had been much simpler… and much crueler…

Indeed. She had been wrong about him all this time. But not anymore! Now she understood his reasons for doing what he did. Now, things were really what they were and not what they _seemed_.

The kindness she’d found so out of place, was revealed within the light of reason to be a manipulating force to behold. Katsuro had never looked at her like a person, but like an object to be broken before being altered and then glued together to become a new and different being.

It had never been a coincidence to have him appear every time she needed him. No, that had been planned. And by Kami, it was genius!

After all, they needed their sprits broken, not their bodies. While she had been concentrated in keeping the physical pain at bay, she had been blind to the fact that her _mind_ was the one being attacked. The moment she had stopped thinking about having Neji rescuing her, her spirit –her sense of being-- had been mortally wounded! And Katsuro had been quick to take advantage of that.

Unfortunately for him, she was a survivor, and therefore she had not died.

So yes, she’d been broken, there was no question about that. The difference was that she still remembered who she used to be. So she’d gathered the pieces and put them back on as they should be. Sure, it was not a perfect replica. There were scars and missing pieces here and there, but overall she was still her. Tenten, weapon mistress of Konoha, Shinobi of the Leaf and the girl that never needed a last name to prove her worth.

Around her, the light started to dim as the sun commenced its retreat. Golden paint of nature bathed her skin and blanketed everything else in a last show of beauty and peace. The chakra channel of her back opened as Sai connected with her, signaling he was near.

 _Kunai-ichi,_ he sent, his words filled with a tingle of excitement, _we are coming tonight._

Tenten’s breath caught, her heart hammered inside her ribcage. Excitement, relief, happiness and exhaustion kicked in at the same time, battling for control. Relief won. Finally, all would be over…

 _I’ll be waiting,_ she sent back, feeling the beginning of blissfulness enveloping her. She turned towards the window, admiring the sky that was now painted red. “Blood will be shed tonight,” she whispered, wishing she had a weapon with her to help when the raid started.

Just then the shogi door behind her opened to reveal Katsuro. Tenten’s eyes widened when she noticed the smoldering look in his darken orbs. She knew what this meant, and wondered what to do.

He gave a step towards her, like an impending storm.

If she fought him now, he would know she had not been broken.

Another step.

Would Neji forgive her?

Another step.

Did she even have the right to claim Neji as her own anymore? Would he care for broken goods?

Another step and he was now brushing against her. 

His hands slipped inside her kimono through the opening in her front. He touched her shoulders, caressing them with his calloused palms, before he began to slip the garment off. Tenten closed her eyes. It was all for the mission.

When her body was stripped of the silky garment, she was left standing in nothing but her flimsy underwear, feeling completely exposed and positively disgusted.

 _It’s all for the mission,_ she repeated like a mantra.

When his lips descended upon hers, she could not keep the tears away. Nor could she, hard as she tried, return the kiss.

As if heeding her silent plea for help, an explosion was heard. Katruso broke the kiss abruptly, turning towards the window. The sun was down and, between the shadows outside, a serpent of fire began to spread. In a blink, the man was gone and Tenten fell to her knees not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

“Neji,” she whispered, wondering if he was part of the team coming. She selfishly hoped he was…

Before she could recover her composure, however, another figure slipped inside the room. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes widened in shock as her throat dried and constricted.

“How?” she croaked.

The figure smiled, “Perhaps we can have some fun while in here. What say you… Ginny?”

**To be continued…**

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

> “Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved.”
> 
> -Helen Keller-

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**Chapter 11: “The Rescue”**

* * *

**Hyuga Neji** knelt behind a broad tree and pulled his mask down to cover his ashen face. Beside him, Lee and Sasuke –the only two that Shikamaru had spared in order to help him with his mission—did the same.

Making sure they were as hidden within the foliage as possible, Neji activated his byakugan to better inspect their surroundings. As far as he could see, there were only five enemy nins hiding nearby, and he was thankful for that.

Though he was positive that the three of them could take a larger number with ease, he wanted to spend as less time as possible inside the forest. His main objective was not to destroy the Akatsuki, but to rescue Tenten and, for that, he wanted to reserve his energies for when he actually entered the menacing fort.

“How many?” Sasuke asked, squinting as though to see past the spreading shadows. The words were spoken so softly, that had his senses not been as keen as they were, Neji wouldn’t have heard him.

Sparing a glance in his direction, he noticed that the Uchiha’s hand was already closed on the hilt of his long katana, signaling he was more than ready to kick into action at the slightest hint of danger.

Reflecting a bit about this most unexpected companion, it struck Neji as odd how willingly the man had agreed to be parted from Sakura in order to help him with Tenten. Sasuke owed him nothing, and yet he had proven his usefulness in these uncertain times. Neji, however, was not as naïve as to simply accept this without questioning it at least once.

The cynical part of him, warned that there may be an ulterior motive to his Samaritan actions. But his idealistic side –that which had been born due to Tenten’s kindness and which, under her watchful eye, had been growing due to the goodness of her heart—gave him his thanks.

 _It takes an avenger to accept an avenger,_ the thought –that piece of wisdom he’d discovered only yesterday, echoed inside his head. Could it be that he had been right about that? Was Sasuke so keen on helping him because he already knew the pain of losing it all and its subsequent cost?

Could he, Hyuga Neji, become an avenger to be feared and questioned by his companions --his friends, few as those may be?

At his lack of an answer, the last of the Uchihas locked gazes with him and quirked an eyebrow in silent query. He opened his mouth, probably to repeat his question, but Neji interrupted with his answer.

“Five in total,” his eyes moved to gaze at the spots where the enemies that only he could see, lay in wait, “two ahead and three behind.”

Sasuke nodded, his eyes focusing on each place for a couple of seconds, as if still trying to see through the shadows of greens and browns. If the avenger was nervous or worried, he managed to hide it well.

Needless to say, Neji had also done an excellent job in hiding his own increasing apprehension. But then again, the fact that at present it was blanketed by drumming excitement –produced by the idea of finally seeing Tenten again-- had most probably helped in quelling it.

“Yosh! My youthful rival, should we show them the power of our youthful fists now?” Lee enquired, cracking his knuckles and smiling his shiny smile.

For a brief moment, the beast had completely slipped off his mind. But to know he was here, sharing in his wish to overcome the obstacles ahead, made Neji feel oddly at ease.

Aware that his team was waiting for an answer, he quickly filed through all their alternatives and decided against an early head-on attack. Instead, it would be best to wait for the main team to begin their ambush, since they could act as a distraction for some of the warriors nearby. If they were lucky, there would be no need to fight until after they entered the fort.

“Let’s wait and see what they do after Shikamaru gives the signal,” he voiced, his tone controlled and authoritative. He would accept no questioning of his orders, for this time what was at stake he could not— _would_ not gamble. She was too important…

Sasuke, who seemed to have followed his train of thought, was swift to offer nonchalantly, “If it comes down to a fight, Lee and I can take them. There’s no need for you to waste your time here.”

“He’s right, Neji! You must only concentrate on getting back our blossoming flower of youth with all of her petals intact!” Lee agreed, giving him his famous thumbs up.

Though Lee still acted like his idiotic self, Neji detected a hollowness to his smile and an odd tension to his movements. It blatantly belied his confident facade. Rock Lee was worried sick about her, and Neji could not blame him. Quite the contrary, he empathized with him in a level he never thought possible. Hell, his own steely confidence seemed to have gone down the drain, and it surprised him to realize that he was taking comfort in his friend’s mere presence. He never thought the day would come when he would be glad to have Lee with him.

But were these thoughts –these unforeseen sentiments, truly that _outlandish_? After all, they were family. A rather dysfunctional and sometimes aggravating family, yes. But it was family no less.

It occurred to him then, that if something happened to his Koichii, he would not be the only one left with a broken heart. The thought made him feel jaded as it reminded him of his own selfishness. For the sake of his resolve, he decided to brush it aside for the time being. It would not help having demoralizing thoughts, when Tenten, the only woman –No! The only _being_ he could not live without, was on the line.

Thus, building his confidence back and clinging to that cold, calculating part of him that always heeded to be careful, he gave Lee a look of reassurance and nodded curtly. Neji closed his eyes, concentrating on evening his breathing in order to lower the rhythm of his heartbeats. After that, he gave each of his comrades a long, _thankful_ glance.

“I’ll leave it to you guys, then,” he spoke the words with ease, knowing deep down in his heart that they would be alright.

Even if Neji never admitted it, Lee and Sasuke were two of the strongest Shinobis Konoha had to offer. As such, they would not be going down anytime soon. If anything, he should be worried about his own part of the plan. After all, he was going to be lunging head first into the bowels of the Akatsuki’s safe haven. Neji would definitely be bound to have problems of his own.

A fight against destiny, fate and all that crap he’d always believed in so blindly was waiting ahead –taunting him and challenging him to change what had been written. But all be damned, he would do it! Even if he had to antagonize Kami-sama himself, he would not stop until his koichii was back in the protective circle of his arms. He would battle it all, he would battle _them_ all… just to hold her again. But when he did, when at last he found her, he silently vowed, he would never _ever_ let her go.

_I will not fail you again… Tenten._

“As soon as we finish here, we’ll go back you up,” Sasuke’s voice broke through his self pet-talk. His words registered only when he placed a pale hand on his shoulder. Long digits tightened on his muscles not painfully, but firmly.

He turned to him, confused and yet –below that—a sense of understanding began to spread in him. Dark eyes gazed at him, and this was the first time he saw them filled with tumultuous emotions that were bared raw for his inspection. A silent confession Sasuke had never made before, was felt and seen by him instead of heard.

Neji understood it-- him. He understood why the survivor of the Uchiha massacre had left it all for the reward of revenge. He understood how empty Sasuke had felt after achieving his objective.

“Just remember that an avenger is never happy. Revenge may bring some sort of dark justice, but it _never_ brings relief,” Sasuke admitted, his eyes trailing to the gap between the trees –their objective for the time being. “Do not become one until you are sure she is no more, Hyuga…”

The lines around those dark pools that were his eyes –the only thing he could still see underneath his ANBU mask-- signaled that even now, after having been forgiven, he still carried his demons, his guilt, his heavy cloak of regret.

“I failed to see it, but some things are much more important than revenge,” he whispered, idly checking the straps of his armor.

“I assure you, Tenten is my foremost concern,” Neji countered, relieved to know he was not lying.

Sasuke turned to him and his lips quirked in a smirk. “I can see that. In this, at least, you have proven superior.”

He was about to remark on that, when an explosion to the west of where they knelt, stole their complete attention. Shikamaru had finally given the signal!

Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area. Two of the five enemy ninjas were already moving towards the explosion. One look in that direction showed that the curtain had been lifted and the players had all stepped into the stage. The darken space was painted orange as the flames raged on, licking up towards the ominous sky like dancing serpents.

The Akatsuki had declared war against them, and this was their response, sent quite fittingly with fire and steel!

He turned to his companions, asking them if they were ready with the ivory eyes that were lightened by inner strength born from their unity. They nodded in acknowledgement, in acceptance of their given role.

Five seconds later, they were on their feet and sprinting towards the clearing where the fort stood, moving through the forest like the dark current of a raging waterfall. Not long after, their remaining enemies jumped down and stood across their path, waiting with madden grins for them to accept the silent challenge.

But even the hardest of rocks could only stand so long intact against a current of water that moved with the force of an angry nature. Either they cleared the way, or they paid the consequence!

Beside him, Sasuke activated his sharingan and pressed his pace. He quickly chose two of them and took them out for a dance. Lee, also pressing his pace, was quick to engage the remaining man, jumping around him with outstanding speed and therefore distracting him from noticing Neji.

The Hyuga continued undeterred on his self-imposed journey, hoping that he would get to see his friend and rival again –if only to show them that he too had been successful when he brought Tenten back. Because he was going to do it. That was the end of the matter!

Just as he stepped out of the last line of trees, however, he was met by four men who seemed to have been hastily armed. The fact that they were still wearing kimonos almost made Neji smiled.

Now, how were they planning to fight with those clothes hindering their movements? Where they really so conceited as to think they would not need to get their hands dirty?

“You there!” One of them called angrily as soon as he zeroed on him. He spun his kunais with nimble fingers and bared his teeth in a snarl. “You’ll regret this, you insolent cod!”

“You sound oddly confident for someone who is already dead,” Neji taunted, with a smirk he knew would boil the blood of the already irritated man.

It worked. The man’s approach turned into a sprint, kunais outstretched and ready to bite on the tender skin of his neck. But the Hyuga had fallen into his gentle fists stance and was ready for him. His enemy jumped for the kill.

“Hakke Kūshō,” Neji yelled, throwing his palm out and skillfully connecting it with the man’s broad chest –in the spot right above his drumming heart.

The man stepped back, gasped –eyes widening, popping out of their sockets in pain and shock—and fell back. Before he even touched the ground, his heart had stopped beating and he lay dead, blood pouring out of the orifices of his mouth and nose.

Neji activated his byakugan and retook his fighting stance. He tilted his head in a taunt and signaled them to come to him with one finger. _Do your worst, for I’ll do mine!_ His mind yelled; blood pumping quickly, sharpening his senses and increasing his reflexes as adrenaline took over.

He would finish them up quickly… and he would give them no _mercy_.

 

**-o0o-**

**Tenten** stared at the figure with shock and fright shining in her aching eyes. From all of her enemies, why did it have to be him? Why did _he_ have to come now!

Slowly she regained her feet, making sure to maintain her actions as peaceful-looking as possible, while at the same time trying to come up with a way to take the demon out. Kami, if she still had half the strength she used to have, she would not be feeling as frightened as she was. Yet, truth remained that she was weak, and for the first time in her life, she doubted she would be able to take this enemy on and come out unharmed.

But she was Tenten, damn it! She was Konoha’s only weapon mistress. She was the ninja who had endured training at the hands of Ibiki. The only person capable of keeping pace with the Hyuga prodigy. The only one able to understand the two green beasts of Konoha, and spend time with them without harming them. The kunoichi who got tortured for weeks on end, simply to achieve a mission her pride demanded she finished! She was the woman who’d lost her family, and still managed to become someone to be respected and admired! And even if she wasn’t the bright, shiny blade of her former self, she still had her edge. In spite of the cracks running along the steel of her spirit, she could –she _must_ still stand her ground. If she had to die, she would at least make sure it would not be by this man’s putrid hands!

Tenten’s resolve must have shown in the depths of her eyes, because the man’s face split in a broad, wolfish grin.

“Oh, you still have some fire, huh?” Takeshi’s tongue licked his lips as his eyes drank her quivering form. “You’re a feisty one,” he chuckled darkly. “We’re going to have so much ‘fun’.”

The male swept his dark gaze slowly down her body. Tenten fought the urge to try to cover as much of her skin as possible. It would not do to show him she was feeling vulnerable, her pride would never forgive her.

“Let’s get you out of those unbefitting clothes first, shall we?” Takeshi suggested, “They obstruct your beauty, after all.”

Against her will, she gave a step back as he came forward. She felt like prey against a deadly predator. Her eyes were glued to him and nothing else. The mocked foxtrot continued until, much to her dismay, she felt the wall pressing upon her back and knew she had just cornered herself.

Fear battled her confidence, clawing at it and threatening to shred it into tiny pieces. She felt like screaming for her mind and her body to make a decision and act together!

A chuckle from the demon made her shiver against her will. Takeshi was a step away, already intruding into her comfort zone, tainting it with his mere presence.

Fear struck and was now winning!

 _I’m a Kunoichi of the leaf!_ Confidence retaliated, pushed back up by raw pride.

He pressed his sweaty body to hers, his fingers hooking on the waistband of her underwear.

_I’m ‘the’ weapon mistress of Konoha!_

His hand began to slip inside the green garment as he _bit_ her neck, traveling towards her naked shoulder.

Her heartbeat quickened and she began seeing red. Something powerful within her flared. Hate –primal and pulsating-- pushed her fear away and ordered her brain to release bouts of adrenaline.

She felt his hands slip inside of her, wishing to take away more than he already had. Bile rose in her throat, making her want to puke in his face. Her whole body began trembling with conflicting emotions that danced, lunged and exploded inside her.

Mustering all her strength, she tried pushing him away. But the man was a rock so firm, she wondered if he felt her pathetic attempts at fighting at all.

A fat, salty tear rolled down her cheek and she bit her lower lip in order to suppress the distressed wail building in her throat. _Stop… stop touching me!_ Her mind scream, but her lips remained pressed and the demon did not hear…

No one did.

 

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji** continued with his search, destroying everything and everyone that dared barred his path. He was a tornado of blacks and whites, leaving death and screams of pain on his wake.

But she was near. He could feel it in his very soul! She was calling him, asking for his help! The feeling had always been with him –a steadfast companion he had not taken the time to ponder about. Yet, what had felt so out of place then, was so evident and natural now that he felt like screaming. He wanted to demand that they take him to her, but she wasn’t Tenten here and perhaps that had been the only thing that had kept her alive…

Out of nowhere a redheaded man, practically dragging an unarmed woman by the wrist, crossed his path. The young girl stumbled, trying to maintain his pace despite her tight kimono. She was crying rivers, blood tainting part of her clothes.

They continued on their way undeterred, apparently not taking note of his presence, which wasn’t that farfetched since he was standing within the shadows of a nearby house. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he too had not seen them…

The sound of the woman’s sobs increased, forcing him to acknowledge her plight. In Neji’s mind the situation was quite simple. The woman was a tool for the Akatsuki, and a victim to everyone else.

Still, part of him demanded that he ignored this and concentrated on finding his koichii. But the other part of him, --so damn adamant-- reminded him of his honor and of the fact that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t help her. Neither would Tenten, for that matter… After all, wouldn’t he have liked someone to help Tenten had she been in a similar situation?

That last argument finally pushed his reluctant mind to make a decision. Changing directions, he followed the couple and pressed his pace, so that, this time, he was the one who ended up intercepting their path. That done, Neji regarded them with apparent calmness, prompting the redheaded to immediately fall into action, bringing his sword up and taking a defensive position.

“I suggest you let her go,” he advised, switching to his fighting stance and getting ready to counterattack, should the man choose to make the first move.

Either way, it would serve him, since he was certain that the redheaded was not stupid enough to believe he would be able to continue fighting while dragging the woman along. He would have to let her go, and they both knew it.

The man shrugged nonchalantly and, without hesitation or some visual sign of irritation, he let the woman go. The distressed female –eyes wide, body shaking—stayed by the man’s side for a couple of seconds, probably unsure of how to proceed. Her captor turned to her and, whatever she saw in his dark eyes, made her run away.

Neji was glad he had helped someone else today. Perhaps his karma would balance itself out and he’ll be able to find Tenten next… Well, he could hope for that, at the very least.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, then,” the redheaded challenged drily, as he lunged forward with sword held firmly by his side.

Neji smiled behind his mask. He would show this demon that the shinobis of the Leaf were as much a force to behold as was the Akatsuki! Taking out a kunai, he met the attack midway.

For a while, they did nothing but use the steel of their weapons to attack. The blades slashed, sliced, clashed and parried again and again, creating a symphony of clinging sounds that gave testament to a fierce fight. Knowing that time was of the essence, Neji decided to change strategies. If he wanted this to be over, then he would have to use some of his chakra to end it.

The idea that while he was losing time with this man, Tenten was out there –probably in danger—did not bode well with him. Nor did it allowed him to think reasonably anymore. So, when they parted for what seemed to be the tenth time, Neji backed away from his opponent. He made it look as though he was hesitating whether to continue fighting or not, when the truth was, he was carefully planning his next move.

But his façade was executed so perfectly, that the redheaded easily fell for it. With a broad smile of arrogance, the man poured his chakra into his sword, making the weapon faster and more deadly. Neji overcame his initial surprise and activated his byakugan. He fell into a defensive stand, purposely ignoring the various wounds he’d sustained.

His opponent lunged forward with a growl. Unknown to him, he had just stepped inside his chakra diagram and therefore, within reach of his attack. As he continued onwards, Neji concentrated solely on the space between them, checking warily for the second in which he could use his Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō to close all of the man’s chakra points.

Everything else seemed to cease existing during those long, agonizing seconds. The only thing that he could hear was the tap tap tap of his opponent’s shoes connecting with the hard ground. The distance shrunk, the sword glinted with the luminescent rays of a full moon and the sound of hurrying steps continued until…

His lips parted in a smirk that his opponent would not be able to see. _I have you know, you arrogant little bastard._

A meter was enough space. The redheaded prepared his sword to slash in a downward crescent arc, but Neji was faster.

“Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō,” he yelled, throwing his palms forward, connecting every thrust to one of the man’s chakra points. One hundred and twenty-eight palms later, and the Akatsuki warrior laid on his back, agonizing over the fact that he felt terribly weak now that his chakra paths had been closed.

Neji wasn’t fairing any better. He’d spent too much chakra in the attack and he still hadn’t even found Tenten yet. Knowing that he had to end it now, before reinforcements could come to help his grunting opponent; Neji took out a kunai and knelt beside the sprawled body.

“Good bye,” he murmured, ready to slash the man’s exposed neck. Except, just when he was about to do it, he felt a hostile presence approaching at a rapid pace.

Raw reflexes made him throw himself sideways just in time to avoid a deadly blow to the back of his head. The enemy blade somehow followed him, biting unmercifully into his upper arm.

Neji hissed when tendrils of hot, razor-sharp pain shot out from his wound. Regaining his feet, he spun around, ready to kill the bastard who had harmed him, only to be met by the woman he’d just ‘saved’.

“What the hell,” he mumbled incredulously, gawking at the now armed woman. Her message was crystal clear, but still incomprehensible.

“Leave Katsuro-sama alone!” she yelled, charging at him in a blind rage.

Neji did his best to avoid the blade that seemed to be thirsting for his blood, while he tried to make sense of the situation. When his energies began to deplete, however, he decided he had had enough. If the woman was attacking him, then in his mind she was no longer a victim that needed to be saved. She’d been broken, and as he at last retaliated, he idly wondered if he would find Tenten protecting the enemy too.

He shook his head, angry at himself for even believing such blasphemy. His koichii was not as weak as to be broken –no matter how much she’d suffer. That was one of the things he admired the most about her.

With a shriek reminiscent of a banshee, the woman came at him again. Neji spun out of the way, then twisted in order to end up behind her. With some remorse but no hesitation, he took a hold of her head and snapped her neck.

The sword fell out of her grasp, the sound ringing in his ears for longer than it should. Then, the broken female followed. It had been a quick death. That was the most mercy he could show her.

Panting with exhaustion, he turned towards the spot where he’d left that Katsuro guy, planning to finish him too. Only the spot was already empty and the man was nowhere to be found.

Cursing, he chose to ignore the fact that he ought to pursue him, and instead continued to look for the woman he was intent on finding no matter what. Slowly, as he charged into empty houses filled with shadows and silence, desperation began to make itself known. Nothing else mattered but Tenten… not even the Akatsuki. So if that was true, and he was putting so much effort into finding her, then why couldn’t he?

 _Where the hell are you, Tenten!_ He yelled inside his mind, pushing his strength to the limit as he continued with his raid. He _had_ to find her. He just had to!  

**-o0o-**

 

 **Tenten** rolled her eyes almost to the back of her head. In vain, she sought to ignore what the man was doing to her. She’d tried squirming, pushing and yelling, but it was to no avail. The man did not even bulged an inch. Worst, her hostility only seemed to fuel him on.

Kami, it was disgusting –it was nastier than any nightmare she’d ever had! Still, she was required to endure it, so she was doing just that. That didn’t mean she was enjoying it. Far from it, in fact, it was becoming more difficult as he continued to fondle her, getting himself arouse as he did so.

Had she had been eating normally, she would have probably puked right there and then. But her stomach was pretty much empty. If anything, she would have puked nothing but water mixed with gastric juices.

The idea wasn’t that bad. If not for the fact that she needed to keep his attention on what he was doing right now –regardless of how disgusting it was. Once she was certain he was blind to everything around him, she decided it was time to act. Forcing the voice of reason to push aside her primal responses, she moved her hands slowly, softly around him, brushing, or rather, _feeling_ his back. The man –the pig was too busy to notice what she was doing and she was thankful for that. As if the steel had called her in a language only she understood, she found a weapon. A small smile graced her features at this welcomed turn of events. She slipped her finger inside the hole of the hilt and took the kunai out gingerly.

Now that she was armed, Tenten resolved it was about time she stopped him… once and for all. She tensed in expectation. Her jaw clenched. Her eyes narrowed. She brought the blade above her head, hands trembling as they prepared for the blow. She was so weak, that the only way to damage him would be to use the momentum of her actions to her advantage. That and, of course, the element of surprise.

The man, who seemed to have finished with his foreplay, began to lower her undergarment.

 _This is it!_ She resolved and finally acted. Before he even got to bare her crotch, she had brought the weapon down on his back with all the strength she could muster. Hate, though dangerous, was capable of extracting strength from places unknown.

The man yelled in pain and anger as the kunai ripped through clothes, skin and muscles. But she was not done. She’d just started, and Tenten would make him suffer, perhaps not the same torture as her, but something close!

Grinding her teeth, she pulled the kunai out. The man struggled to get away. Before he could get some distance between them to attempt retaliation, she struck again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again…

He fell to the floor, blood pouring out of numerous wounds, eyes widened with shock, pain and denial. A pool below him spread like a flower amidst a smooth forest, and Tenten was oddly reminded of Katsuro’s clan banner. How fitting…

Strength depleted, Tenten fell to her knees beside the dying monster. She gazed at him with hollow eyes. For some reason, she had expected to feel some sense of halcyon –of earthly justice now that she’d done what she’d been dreaming of doing for the past days. Yet, there was nothing there. She felt nothing but aching muscles.

There was no bliss. No happiness. No cockiness. No relief. Nothing… but a staggering wave of exhaustion.

The man’s lips opened and a wheezing whisper came out. Against the small voice in her head that demanded she ended it all, she leaned towards him –curious and morbidly glad.

“I…broke…you,” he managed to get that last strike out, chuckling at his own cunning.

Tenten gazed at him with profound pity, a sense of pride overlapping some of her exhaustion. Her lips parted into a smile so honest, it rendered the man silent. Now that she’d gained his attention, she leaned even further down, knowing that this would be the last thing he would ever hear.

“Oh, but you _never_ broke me, Takeshi,” she corrected, her tone firm and filled with laughter. It was a whisper, but to him it must have sounded like a clamorous scream of victory. “My name is not Gin. Never was… I managed to infiltrate your base. I managed to withstand the pain, to take everything you sent my way without giving in.”

The man’s eyes widened, asking if what she was speaking was true. But he had to know. He had to know _she_ was behind the attack on his base. _She_ was the one that had brought them all down! She smiled condescendingly down at the dying man, knowing she was going to destroy the only thing he thought was untouchable.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” she chuckled, but the glassiness of her eyes was not produced by mirth, but by another thing –another feeling she wasn’t very inclined to start inspecting anytime soon.

Boldly, cruelly, she pressed one of her bloodied fingers to his lips. “Takeshi… I want you to know that the one who _beat_ you in every one of your games,” she tapped his quivering mouth playfully, “…was me… Tenten.”      

The man snarled, hate emanating from him like smoke from a fire. His trembling hand shot towards her, barely closing around her neck. But the grasp was too weak to do any damage or to even impose a threat. She allowed it, if only to let him see how weak _he_ had become, and how strong she had _remained_.

A tear rolled down one of his eyes and then he was gone. The hate, the denial, the startling realization of her secret left his eyes as they became hollow pools of black.

Yet still no bliss overtook her. No happiness filled her. Pride abandoned her and, despite it all, she felt so very alone. And so damned exhausted…

Half naked and covered in the blood of one of those who had wronged her, she crawled towards the wall she had been pressed upon not too long ago. Idly, she inspected her arms. They were coated in a layer of thick red and, for a moment, she could have sworn she’d somehow slipped on two cherry gloves. But it wasn’t silk what turned her skin red.

It was blood.

Rusty, sticky, sickly-looking blood.

She flinched as she imagined what picture she must be presenting. But she was too tired to wash or cloth herself.

 _I’ll just stay like this for a moment,_ she decided, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them to her.

Tenten wished she could fold into herself and never come out. Her spirit was so fragile at the moment, that she feared even a light gush of wind would break her. Kami… her head felt heavy, her eyes ached, her entire body was screaming in agony…

So, unable to fight it any longer, she placed her forehead on her knees and allowed the tears to flow –silent, thick and salty. Her soul was bleeding, and the wound pained her like nothing ever had.  

And then a word. A single word that meant so much –that _asked_ so much, escaped her dry lips. “Neji.”

What she had not expected, was for an answer to come, especially since she had neither heard nor felt anyone coming…

It was one word. One simple name. Yet, it also meant so much…

“Tenten...”

 

**-o0o-**

 

 **Hyuga Neji** opened another shoji, ready to come out and just scream her name. He was so tired and he was so damned pissed! Why did this village have to be so frigging big!

What he had not anticipated, was to find _her_ there. She was balled into herself, sitting in one corner of the room –bloodied and barely clothed. Though he could not see her face, he knew it was her. He would have been able to pick her out of a bunch of sitting girls with a first glance.

Slowly, silently he stepped inside, idly taking in his surroundings. There was a body nearby, covered in blood. A closer look displayed numerous wounds produced by a sharp object-- a kunai if the fallen object nearby was any indication.

A broken, trembling sob filled the room. The sound latch onto him like an eagle’s grip on its prey, threatening to crush his aching heart. It pained him beyond belief to see her like this, to hear her like this.

The last time Tenten had cried in front of him, had been the day she found out about his cursed mark. She cried for _him_ that time, sharing in his suffering, letting him know that she _cared_ for him.

Now though, she cried for herself. Cried for her own suffering.

And he hated it.

He closed the distance between them with measured movements. The image of the woman he’d killed not long ago flashed before his eyes. Will Tenten be frightened of him now? Would she cower at his touch?

With all his heart, he hoped she was not that far gone…

When he was but inches away from her, he knelt down, wondering how to address her. What could he possibly say to her? How could he begin to apologize for not being there for her when she needed him?!

Suddenly a whisper broke the silence. It was soft, but spoken with unmistakable fervor –with desire almost.

“Neji.” 

A lump threatened to render him silent, his eyes welled with tears and his hands trembled with all the wayward emotions swirling inside of him. But one of these tumultuous sentiments was stronger than the rest. It was relief… blissful relief what ultimately filled him. After all she’d gone through, she still called for him. And he felt so honored… 

“Tenten,” he whispered back, wrapping that word in all of his love, his unlimited devotion and his heartbreaking pain.

Her body became as stiff as a bow, and his did likewise. There was an awkwardness that had never been there before keeping them each in place. Damn, the distance seemed so hard to breach.

How could he tell her he missed her? How could he let her know how much pain he felt for having taken so long to find her? Would she be able to forgive him one day?

Neji closed his eyes, trying to bring some order into his chaotic thoughts. And then, his mind went blank. The only thing he could register was that her hands were touching his mask. Slowly, she pulled it off. Brown, tearful eyes gazed at him like an arrow going straight through his heart.

Her face wrinkled, in her eyes flashed relief and pain. Then she simply threw herself into his arms. His arms immediately wrapped around her, remembering instinctively that her presence was welcome and should always be protected. He held her, twisting so that his back was against the wall. His embrace, though firm, was still careful, not with hesitation, but with fear. Fear that if he held her with more strength, her fragile body would crumble.

“I’m here, Tenten,” he whispered, not noticing as his own tears left his eyes and rolled down to plunge into her mattered hair. He was far too gone –far too deep within her presence to even care.

And amidst the chaos of a battle, two bloodied warriors –wounded in different ways but in essence by the same thing—found at last, some measure of respite.

**To be continued…**

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

> “There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.”
> 
> -Friedrich Nietzche-

**“Sharp-bladed Spirit”**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**Epilogue: “The Revelation”**

* * *

 

 **Hyuga Neji** placed a bowl of hot noodles on the table before a quiet Tenten. They hadn’t talked about what happened, about what she’d gone through. Gai had insisted that it was most probably because of to the confidential nature of her mission, but Neji knew there was much more into it than that.

There was a sense of disappointment and guilt embedded on the surface of the whole issue. The coat of dark sentiments was so thick, that they had been unable to get past it. Still, even though Neji wondered a lot of times about it, he’d never pressed her into telling him, for this was a confession that he would only hear when and _if_ she was ever ready.

Of course, to him it didn’t really matter if she had been abused, beaten or used. No. This did not mean he was comfortable with the idea that she had suffered, or that he would allow it to happen again. What he meant by this was that she was still Tenten for him. His weapon mistress. His silvery, shiny soul mate.

But he would be lying if he said that part of him didn’t want to _know_. Because, in the end, human as he was, he morbidly wondered if she’d been taken; if her body had been touched in the ways that should have been reserved for him and him alone.

If she had, he wouldn’t really care. There was a world of difference between taking something by force and receiving it as a gift. In their case, they had given themselves to each other willingly and without hesitation, so he was not about to shun that gift.

Regrettably, it was her that didn’t seem to believe the same. Tenten was unable to identify the differences between those concepts which were so very clear to him. Because of this lack of faith, he assumed she feared what his reaction to her story might be, and that --in and of itself-- was hard on him.

Did she really trust him –his heart and actions-- so little, that she would hesitate to confide in him?

He sighed when he noticed she was once more lost in a place where he could not reach her unless she wanted him to. Neji cleared his throat, hoping that would bring her back to him. She shivered slightly and he knew then that she was listening, even if she was not fully conscious of it.

“How was your day?” He asked as he sat in front of her, successfully snapping her off her daydream. Not surprisingly, she regarded him with surprise for a long moment, probably wondering how long he’d been there.

In an ironic twist of life, Neji came to realize how their papers had suddenly switched in a margin of days. Now, it was him the one who could not stand the silence between them. It was now him the one who tried to break it with the same banal chattering he used to spurn.

Oh, but how he wished he could turn back the wheels of time and save her from what she’d gone through. To keep her away from all of the suffering and pain she’d undergone in that hellish and dark room. But the past cannot be changed, no matter how much we yearn for it. So the desire –though strong—was nothing short of a dream, and a cruel one at that.

The pause that had ensured after his question, continued to stretch. Just when he was about to try his luck with another question, she spoke.

“Neji…You don’t have to do this,” she whispered, while her free hand balled on the table beside her bowl. Her eyes remained dull and downcast. He could almost see her tension rising like the arms of a ghost. They reached for him, embraced him and filled him with an awkwardness he was coming to despise intensely.

Yes. He hated it! He hated this oppressing atmosphere he had not been able to clear, even after having been looking after her for practically a month. It was almost as if they were back to square one, only this time it was her the one intent on keeping him at arm’s length!

Neji could not accept this! Their past together, their relationship… it was too important for him to simply let go of it. He could not start anew because he was sure they could continue were they left. They had to! Hadn’t they battled enough? Why couldn’t fate, destiny or whoever was toying with their lives simply give them a break for a change!

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on calming down before responding as honestly as possible, “I know that, but I want to do it… Tenten.”

 _My Koichii,_ his mind said what his lips couldn’t. He had not called her his beloved in a while. Not since the day he’d done it only to have her break right then and there into guilty tears and trembling sobs. How could he show her that she was still the woman he had fallen in love with? Why must she be so very persistent in thinking she had lost her worth! In believing that he was better off without her!

The woman could be so damn blind sometimes!

Not liking where his thoughts were headed, Neji’s attention focus back on the kuniochi he would gladly give his life for, brushing aside his dark musings for the time being.

Tenten was biting her lower lip in a gesture he was becoming far too familiar with, but not in a good way. Instinctively, he braced himself for the blow she was about to deliver –possibly without meaning to.

“I’m broken goods, Neji. You should--”

The fragile string binding him to his patience was severed, her words acting like the cursed scissors that did the job. His hands, which had been resting in his lap, fisted. He stood up abruptly, interrupting her idiotic excuse. His jaw clenched in anger, his eyes became hard with pain and his whole body turned as stiff as a table.

“Damn it, Tenten!” He snarled filled with tumultuous emotions. He’d never _ever_ used this tone with her. Guilt and distress rang strong among the whirlwind of sentiments –much more than annoyance or tiredness.

In the end though, much as he tried to regain his composure, he still ended up quite livid. Normally, he would have done his best to hide this unbefitting display behind a stoic mask. But Neji was tired today and his heart decided he was not about to do it now. Nevertheless, this did not mean he was aiming to make her feel even worst. He wanted to help her, not to increase her guilt. Thus, without another word, he spun around and stormed out the room.

“Neji!” she called when he slipped his feet inside his shoes. Her tone was apologetic and desperate at the same time. For a split second it threatened to break his resolve, but he needed some time alone to think. Or maybe she was the one that needed it?

“I’m going to meditate,” he informed curtly, opening the door of his house and stepping out into the chilly morning. Unable to stop himself, in a gentler tone he added, “Get some rest, Tenten.”

Without sparing another glance at her, he closed the shoji behind him. Cold hands caressed him as the wind blew his hair out of his face. Scanning the compound, he noticed three older Hyuga males watching him. It was rather evident that they were wondering why he looked as though ready to murder someone –if the fact that they gave a step back when he turned his glacial gaze on them was any indication. Frankly, Neji didn’t care anymore.

He didn’t care what they thought of him. He didn’t care that they were beginning to fear him. Because slowly but surely he was starting to feel so damn incompetent, that more often than not he did feel like going in a killing spree.

 _I need to meditate,_ he told himself, walking towards the most solitary part of the garden where he was sure he would not be disturbed.

Midway towards his new destination, the force of habit prompted him to slip his hand inside the hidden pocket near the collar of his gi. He took out the small velvet bag where his unbound devotion laid materialized within the golden and silver ring he’d been wanting to present to her.

“Will I ever have the opportunity to show you how much you mean to me, Tenten?” he whispered sadly, slipping the bag back inside the pocket that stood near his heart, reminding him how bad it was to have her within reach and yet be unable to touch her. But this change _had_ to be only temporary. Or at the very least, he hoped so with all of his heart. If not, then he was positive, that he too would break…

 

**-o0o-**

**Tenten** sat on one of the many benches inside the Compound’s garden. At her feet stood a frozen pond and above her, a leafless Sakura tree. It was a mocking environment and yet, at the same time, it was something that she could identify with.

She was frozen, unable to move forward simply because she could not let go of the past. Tenten was afraid. Afraid that if she were to let go, there would be nothing left for her to look forward to. Afraid that if she were to let go, the persona she’d given so much effort in creating would simply disappear. Vanish into the back of everyone’s mind, until she became nothing but a distant memory.

She heaved a long sigh that sounded awfully melancholic. Her hands balled into fists, wrinkling the fabric of the kimono Neji had given her to wear inside the compound. Insistent tears assaulted her eyes, and it was by sheer will alone that they did not fall.

Damn it! She’d hurt him again. It seemed to her that the more she tried to set him free from the cage she’d created, the more she ended up hurting him.

She hated it –her --this! If there was one thing in the entire world she could not tolerate, was the mere idea of Neji being in pain. Since she was the one instigating his suffering –however unwillingly or unconsciously she did it—it only served to increase her own sense of unworthiness.

Surely he deserved better! Surely he ought to find himself a purer woman; one that was stronger and more beautiful that her. One that had smooth skin, unmarked by mistakes, war and the cruel nature of human beings; one that was not filled with shame and that odd sense of pride which, more often than not, kept flirting with the fragile line of arrogance…

A shuffle of fabric, and she knew her solitude was about to be interrupted. A man, whom she was making a point not to acknowledge, approached her. At first, she wanted to ask him to leave, or at the very least, she wanted to ignore him so that he would know his presence was unwelcomed.

However, when that person finally did speak, after taking a seat beside her, she found neither the courage nor the inclination to treat him ill. Quite the contrary, as strange as it was, he was the most welcomed visitor she could have asked for. Perhaps the reason resided in the fact that he _knew_ what she’d gone through; in the probability that he could identify with her, just like she could now identify with him. Because, in the end, they had both gone through hell and had come back to tell the tale, even if they hadn’t come back whole…

“So you’re still sulking? I thought you would have accepted what happened and move on by now,” Ibiki said in a tone that was teasing and solemn at the same time, rendering her unable to decide whether to feel slightly amused or plainly annoyed.

What she ended up feeling was the need to pour her heart out, to confide in him her greatest troubles and her deepest shames. Perhaps it was due to the past pain they both shared, linking them in a way that no one would ever understand unless finding themselves in the same situation?

“You know the first thing I did when I saw him?” she whispered, knowing there was no need to specify who she was referring to by ‘him’.

Ibiki said nothing, but simply turned to her, silently asking her to continue.

“I threw myself at him… and I cried,” a bitter smile quirked her lips and her hands fisted tighter. She had never said it out loud before but, “It was shameful.”

“Shameful?”

She nodded curtly, unable to look him in the eye. “I had gone through hell, Ibiki-sensei! I should not have broken and yet, as soon as I saw him –the one I wanted to impress the most-- I _did_.” Her jaw clenched in obstinate annoyance solely directed at herself. “And then _they_ all came to me, saying how much they admired my strength!”

“And that’s a bad thing?” It was clear that he was confused, but could he really not get it? Was he really that oblivious to the point she was trying to make!

“I broke down in tears! I was unable to walk and was therefore _carried_ back by Neji! They saw me vulnerable, bared and ultimately defeated and yet, they dared _praise_ me?! How can they praise my shame? How can they talk about my defeat as though it was a victory that should be celebrated!” She exclaimed loudly, passionately. She stopped sullenly and turned to gaze at the pond. In a tenuous whisper she added, “I shattered, and they didn’t even see…”

Another pregnant pause ensured, and Tenten used the time to try to reigned back her emotions. She’d just shamed herself again by screaming out her insecurities as though she was an untrained child. How undeserving of his time she had become…

“When I returned to Konoha after being rescued, I remember I could not stand being amidst crowds. The looks people gave me were highly unwelcomed, especially those that were downright pitying or the ones that –in the extreme opposite—held a glint of morbid fascination,” Ibiki began, his tone calm and collected. He sounded like water running inside a slow river. His voice in combination with his words was somewhat soothing to her tired soul, like a medicine that cools a burning wound.

“It took me a while to understand that, in the end, it was the sight of myself –not that of other people—what I could not take. Because, for a long time, whenever I saw my reflection in a mirror, I only managed to see a _victim_ looking back with dull and hollow eyes,” he confided, gazing at the frozen pond and the coy fish that were still swimming, living despite their dangerous surroundings.

His dark eyes switched towards the sky, gazing at the horizon that was slowly being assaulted with ominous grey clouds that hinted at a coming storm. “But you know what? It took me a while and a mirror to understand that I was not a victim. More often than not, it takes extreme courage and a good amount of wisdom to see past the scars, don’t you think?”

Tenten gave a short, harsh laugh that was devoid of mirth, “I wouldn’t know, Ibiki-sensei.”

His hand suddenly resting on her head caught her off guard. Morino Ibiki was not a person who was used to providing any sort of physically comfort. The mere fact that he was _trying_ to, spoke volumes about how highly he regarded her –how much she had come to mean to him.

Tenten felt honored and shamed at the same time, and this clash of intense emotions shook her to the core. A tear –filled with bitterness and regret—rolled down her cheek then. Before she could brush it aside, Ibiki did it for her. He thumbed it gently, soothingly, lovingly…

“You know what the funniest thing was?” He asked, retaking his tale without commenting upon her emotional breakdown.

It was a rhetorical question but, even when aware of this, she still shook her head. The action was reminiscent of a child, yet Tenten was way past the point of caring.

“I was the only one who saw myself as a victim,” he stated with undeniable frankness, a small ghostly smile lighting his somber features.

Yet, as soon as his dark gaze locked with hers, Tenten noticed a stern glint there, a silent challenge daring her to contradict him.

“How sad and pathetic to be unable to see who you truly are, when everyone else can do it,” his tone was harder –filled with conviction and an inner strength she envied. His expression turned slightly cold. He stood up and, without ceremony, handed her a small mirror roughly the size of her palm.

“What’s this for?” she asked more for the sake of saying something than out of sincere curiosity. She already had an idea where this was going.

“Keep that with you. Use it in every opportunity you have. Search within the image reflected for who you truly are. And one day, I promise you, you’ll be able to see what I see. What everyone _but_ you can see,” he said, turning around to begin his trek back home.

When he’d given two steps, his words registered and she asked instinctively, “What did you see, Ibiki-sensei?”

It was two questions in one. What had he seen in his own reflection and what did he see in hers. Whichever one he answered was up to him and his interpretation. Her sensei stopped mid step and glanced back at her. His expression was warmer, his lips had quirked at the corner and his eyes became gentle.

“What has always been there,” he answered cryptically, his tone oddly soothing. And then, he was gone.

Sitting alone with a mirror in her hand, Tenten could not help but try to see past the scars. And maybe, just maybe, she too would be able to see what has always been there…

 

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji** stood warily inside Hiashi’s office. Though he outwardly looked calm and collected, his insides were knotted with nerves and his palms were beginning to get moist with sweat.

As soon as he’d begun to meditate, Hinata had arrived to inform him that Hiashi was looking for him. Reluctantly, he’d left his place of calm to trade it for something that was sure to cause him a headache.

Yet it had to be done. The orders of the Clan’s head were law and, as such, they’d all been taught that they could not be questioned or ignored, never mind that sometimes they were wrong.

Neji’s current disinclination to attend to his Uncle, however, derived from the fact that being called to this office always signified something big which, unfortunately, most of the times wasn’t a positive thing. To make matters even worst, his gut was at present hinting at the idea that this meeting had to do with his koichii and their standby situation. Yes. There was no need to ask what this was about. Most probably, the Elders would want to know if he had proposed already, especially since time was running out and it was imperative that tradition –above everything else—be kept intact. After all, tradition had already been stretched for his sake, and he was acutely aware that the Elder’s patience must have been wearing thin as the days rolled by.

Hence it was not an overstatement that, when at last Hiashi unglued his gaze from the papers he’d been studying to better pin him in place, Neji’s nervousness increased tenfold.

“Take a seat, Neji.”

The prodigy’s eyes narrowed a fraction. Hiashi’s tone signaled that his comment was an advice more than an order, a thing that was too out of the ordinary to ignore.

Though he was conscious that he should treat this matter –this _man_ \-- delicately and try his best to keep the atmosphere free of unnecessary tension, he couldn’t brush aside the nagging sensation that something was _wrong_. Or was it perhaps his gut again, acknowledging that what was about to be discussed was something truly unwelcomed?

Hardening his mind and heart while heeding the rebellious part of him that insisted he continued standing, he shook his head and politely –but curtly—declined the offer. Hiashi didn’t seem all too pleased but before he could insist, Neji dived straight to the matter at hand.

“How may I be of service today, Hiashi-sama,” he was falling back to what he knew, following the script of etiquette that had been drilled into his head. It was a coward’s way of proceeding, being certain that he would not err, but there was no avoiding it. He had never been good with coping with sudden changes.

A long and tired sigh escaped the lips of his uncle and, before his very eyes, he seemed to have aged at least a couple of years. “By your response, I am guessing you already know what this is about, correct?”

Neji crossed his arms defensively, not caring about transmitting his present discomfort to the man whom he’d been struggling to impress for the longest time.

Hiashi sighed again, “You must understand that the Elders and I only want what’s best for you and the Clan.”

This was the first time he was put before the Clan, even if it was solely in name. Yet Neji would have been an idealistic fool to believe that his interest was being taken into consideration before everyone else’s.

So, wishing to clarify things a bit, he asked guardedly, “May I know what you are implying?”

“I’m merely letting you know that we are worried about you and your… _situation_ ,” he responded calmly, making deliberate emphasize on the last word.

 _So Tenten has been moved down from a prospect to a ‘situation’, huh?_ He found himself seething. His muscles tensed in expectation to the heated discussion they were bound to have if things continued down this road.

“Your concern is baseless and unnecessary,” he countered drily, his agitation increasing as their gazes locked amidst a storm of ice only they could feel.

But why must these people always meddle in his affairs? Why must he always be the one asked to renounce to the precious people that made his existence bearable, his life worth living? Would his uncle ask him to give up Tenten, like they forced him to allow his father to walk to his death? Where the hell was the justice in that? Had he not given enough already? Had his sacrifices, his victories and his loyalty not earned him at least a little respect –a measure of respite?

“Perhaps it would be best if you reconsider your options, Neji. After all, we are family. Our only wish is to have what’s best for you,” Hiashi insisted in a patronizing tone.

“What’s best?” His words lashed out bitter and sardonic. He slapped the surface of the desk separating them hard. Leaning forward on his palms, he asked in a whisper that was heavy with recrimination, “What was all that about pines and Sakura tress? Was that all a lie, then?”

“Even you must know that when a tree breaks, it ceases to grow and, slowly but surely, even when it appears fine in the outside, it starts to die,” his uncle stated, pronouncing each word carefully in order to make sure his point crashed home.

It worked.

“I refuse to accept that!” He snarled viciously, his composure breaking with that simple fact that he could not brush aside altogether. Because he’d seen it happening. Tenten –his koichii was dying and he was losing her to the past; to the enemies they had already slain!

“Neji…,” Hiashi’s tone was now loaded with pity, which wasn’t helping in recovering his cool.

But he was not about to give up! He was never _ever_ going to give up! If he spent his entire life trying to get her back, then that was a good way to live it! Tenten deserved as much!

“No! She’s not broken. I refuse to accept that,” he insisted in a lower tone, turning around to leave the meeting, the place, the man that had only added to his piling troubles.

“Neji!” Hiashi called –pity replaced by the coldness of a leader. The older Hyuga followed him out the door, his footsteps sounding like an earthquake behind him.

Neji turned on his heels, his face contorted with anger –but below that, pain was etched in every line, “I refuse to give her up! I won’t leave her, not even for the Clan, you hear me? In this I will not be swayed like I was with my father!”

“Be careful of what you speak of, boy,” the Clan’s leader advised as a curious crowd began to gather around them.

Neji didn’t care. He’d once preached that if he had to battle his entire clan to be with her, he would do it. If today was the day to prove his intentions true, then so be it! He would do it! He would put it all on the line.

Because she was _worth_ it. She was worth all his troubles and all his pains. She was worth all his time and all his life!

“I suggest you stay out of my affairs.” His words, appearing so calm and appeasing, were a warning, a threat in disguise.When Hiashi’s eyes turned to ice, Neji understood that what had been unvoiced had been heard.

A thick, heavy cloak of tension and excitement wrapped around the small Hyuga crowd. For Generations –for as long as the curse had existed, to be precise—no Hyuga had dared challenge the Clan’s head, save for his father before him. Be this a simple coincidence, or the hand of fate, he would now attempt the same thing his father once did… He would fight for control of _his_ life, for the freedom to decide how and with whom to spend it with!

The time to break his chains, to open his cage and grasp his freedom was now upon him. His opportunity was here, and for Tenten and no one else, he would do it. And he would be damned if he failed. Because she was important. She was ‘the’ most important thing in his life. No, that was incorrect. She was his life. Period.

“It will appear I misjudge you,” Hiashi snapped him off the lucidness of his revelation, “For you have just shown me that you are still a child, Neji.”

Neji smirked and shook his head slowly. In a sudden bout of raw impulse, he pulled the bandages hiding his shameful mark away. It was another silent act of defiance and, by the gasping sounds that followed, it was being regarded as such.

“You are wrong, Hiashi-sama,” he began, his tone gentle now that his heart and mind had at last acknowledge what had to be done. He had to stay with her. He had to protect her. He had to ensure that they all treated her as she deserved.

Was that not what marriage was all about? Did he truly need to have their relationship written down on a piece of paper for it to be real? He had already married her. He had done so in his heart. It just took him a while to realize it, but it took nothing for him to accept it.

“A child would bow his head and meekly stand aside without putting up a fight. But I am not a child,” he straightened his back with newfound pride. It was not the arrogance of his Clan that he often confused with pride, but the pride of finally stepping out of the shadows of the past and grasping his destiny, his future with his naked hands. It was time for the child to become a man.

“Hiashi-sama, I am a _man_ who would not be swayed by threats or lies in disguise. I will rise and fight for what’s precious to me…,” he scanned the faces around him once before finishing, “And Kami-sama help all those who stand in my way.”

It was a challenge. No, it was a confession that he was ready to get physical if given the right push.

Louder gasps rose from the crowd and whispers weaved a web of suspense around them. Some voices were filled with awe, others with fright and a few more with anger. Hiashi’s face, for his part, was a tad paler, but he still maintained his regal cloak intact.

But so did Hyuga Neji.

“You are willing to risk your life for a woman!” He exclaimed, disbelief and annoyance tainting his tone in equal amounts.

“No.” A pause filled with confusion and then, “I am willing to risk my life for ‘this’ woman. For I have stumbled upon the realization that _she_ is my life, the sole purpose of my existence,” Neji confessed this undeniable reality with not a trace of the mortification he would have felt a month past. Never in a million years would he have believed that he would be saying something this romantic before half of the stoic members of his Clan. Sentimental displays were not a common thing to happen inside these walls, after all.

“Is she worth it, though?” Hiashi opened his arms, attempting to drill some sense in a mind that had never been clearer. “Neji, she’s broken goods. All can see this, but _you_!”

Anger exploded inside him. But unlike other times, this one was frigid and dangerous. He could still think, he could still control it, but it was still there; lending him power, aiding him in righting the wrong that had been made.

Automatically, his knees bended, his arms parted and he took on his fighting stance, gentle fists at the ready. “You better take that back.”

 

**-o0o-**

**Tenten** was coming back to Neji’s house when a commotion in the main building sidetracked her from her destination. Curious, she approached the crowd only to realize that, at the heart of the turmoil, stood Neji and his uncle, glaring at each other.

Her heart began drumming rapidly in trepidation as she waited (amidst an eager crowd) for someone to break the silence that had descended upon the pair. Time tickled by and Neji still seemed to be absorbed in introspection as his uncle waited expectantly for his an answer to a question he may have asked, or a response to a comment he may have made.

Just as she was about to ask a nearby man what was going on, Hiashi spoke, deliberately calling Neji a child. Neji, regal and collected, retaliated with a passionate speech that was, nevertheless, sound with reason.

He was not a child anymore. He was a man, and Tenten couldn’t help the swelling of her chest when she heard him speak, no more than she could stop the tears from welling in her eyes in absolute and undeniable pride. He was breaking free and each word spoken was the sound of his golden chains being ripped apart. Her boy –no, her _man_ was breaking free of all that had tied him down. And she felt honored to be here to see such a grand display!

Suddenly, Hiashi’s voice rose in volume and Tenten was left speechless when his words registered, “You are willing to risk your life for a woman!”

He was doing it for her?!

“No,” Neji answered and one of the tears that had glazed her eyes rolled down her cheek. Was she expecting something different? Of course he should do this for himself! Not for her, especially now that she was but a pale ghost of her former self, a spark of glory that was dimming as time passed by…

And yet when he continued, she couldn’t help the smile that stole on her face or the feeling of love that bloomed inside. Because what Neji said was, “I am willing to risk my life for ‘this’ woman. For I have stumbled upon the realization that _she_ is my life, the sole purpose of my existence.”

But Hiashi didn’t appear inclined to acknowledge the truthfulness of his nephew’s words, or the wisdom ringing inside. Instead, he ruthlessly reminded something she could not quite contradict.

She was broken goods… so, was she really worth it? Was she worth all his troubles, all his pains and fights?

Selfishly, so very selfishly, she whispered one word. A word she never thought she would say. A word that, though undeserving, rang with the strongest and most hidden desires of her heart…

“…Yes,” it was a tenuous sound, a hush for those around, but for her it was a scream loaded with the spirit that she’d thought she’d lost.

Yes. She was _worth_ it…

Gasps broke all around and she snapped out of her self-examination in time to see Neji falling into his gentle fist stance. The green mark of the cage bird began glowing and her heart clenched with pain.

What the hell was he doing?!

“You better take that back!” He snarled, with a tone so cold it would have quenched the fires of the netherworld.

And then, before all the present, as if fate had at last acknowledge the strength of her lover’s heart, the glowing mark that should have killed him, vanished without a trace. A smooth patch of pale skin stood in its place, clean and filled with an array of amazing possibilities.

Hiashi’s eyes widened almost out of proportion. For a while, he moved his jaw unable to articulate anything while Neji just gaze at him in confusion.

“I… I do take it back,” he said it in a whisper, but the atmosphere was so silent, that everyone managed to hear it.

Neji had become the first able to break the curse, just like he had vowed to do a long time ago. Without a word, he turned around and walked out the building without knowing the incredible deed he had accomplished.  

As soon as he stepped out, a curtain of rain fell down, bathing him and making his skin glow eerily with the gift of kami-sama. He continued on, undeterred by the weather or the past events, until he was lost behind the main entrance.

A sudden pain in Tenten’s hand snapped her off her hypnotic state. Blood was streaming between her fingers, drops dripping down upon the clean floor like beads of wine. Opening her injured hand she found the mirror Ibiki had given her, the one she’d gazed upon unable to see past the victim staring back.

It seems that she had pressed it so hard, that it had broken into eight pieces. Bringing it to eye level, she gazed upon the image reflected and gasped. For the first time since she’d come back, she was able to see past the victim, to look at what had always been there!

How stupid of her! How blind of her to have been unable to see something that was so strong it pained her!

Before she knew it, she was moving, racing out the Compound after him. Her heart drummed louder, her breath became shallower, and bliss –absolute and unadultered happiness—filled the hole her past had left.

The scar was still there, yes, but the wound was no longer bleeding, no longer _aching_.

 _Neji_.

His name echoed in her head, like a mantra that would keep her afloat as she battled through the storm, her kimono clinging to her and threatening to send her to her knees. But she had to find him. She had to tell him!

_Neji!_

She ran down the almost deserted street, paying no mind to the people that followed her with their eyes, wondering why she looked so desperate. The light was slowly becoming dimmer and she felt as if she needed to find him before they were shrouded in darkness.

Perhaps because she couldn’t help but compare his hope to this light --dying by both time and neglect? How could she have abandoned him so?

And then, just when she was prepared to scream his name at the top of her lungs, she saw him. He was strolling aimlessly down the street, unconcerned about his soaking clothes in such a crisp weather.

“Neji!” She called to him, out of breath and desperate.

He stopped and tension settled on his shoulders as he slowly spun around. His face held an expression of exhaustion that shook her to the bone.

“Neji, I--”

“Unless you want to tell me that _I_ am not worthy of you, I don’t want to hear more nonsense,” he interrupted, his nature prompting him to go on the offensive for a change, given that the defensive hadn’t really helped him much until now.

His words, so calloused and yet so gentle, melted her heart. Even after all her selfishness, he still cared about her…

“I love you.” There. She’d said it. And it felt so liberating and so… so _right_! Because that’s what she’d seen reflected on the mirror. She hadn’t seen herself –brand new and shiny. She had still seen the scars and the tiredness and the change. But above all that, she’d seen her expression –pain and love and pride dancing in her eyes. And suddenly there was life again. Life glinting within those hollow depths; moving and swirling fire that was coming back to life like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

Love. Unbound. Uncontrolled. Crazy. Blissful, love. That was what had always been there. What would always be there!

It took a while for him to either understand or accept her words, but when he did, he closed the distance between them in a blink. A smile –small at first but growing in intensity—wiped his scowl and, without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Right then and there –below the rain, before the crowd, as the light still exposed them to prying looks—he kissed her passionately, tenderly, _yearningly_.

When he broke the kiss he said, “Good, because I’m planning on marrying you.” A proposal not quite taken from fantasy books, but it meant much more than anyone could imagine.

“Good, I plan to say yes,” she replied teasingly, feeling her old self coming back –changed but still in love with life and with the man holding her so dotingly.

She laughed when he slipped a golden ring, which he must have been holding at the ready, into her finger. It was a perfect fit, just like them.

He kissed her again for a long time. It was only when they parted and their senses spread out past the presence of each other, that they noticed the crowd that was cheering them, congratulating them on their happiness.

“They are watching,” she stated the obvious, feeling the need to make certain he was okay with this.

He smiled, “Let them.”

Just as he was leaning in to steal another kiss, she remembered what had happened back in the Hyuga compound.

“Neji!” she moved back and a sense of fright flashed inside his milky orbs. “Look!” she handed him the broken mirror, but his eyes stayed on the wound.

“What did you do?” he said taking her hand and inspecting the cut that had, thankfully, stopped bleeding.

She rolled her eyes, “Not that! This!”

Tenten pushed the mirror onto his palm. He took it with a raised eyebrow and a confused, but amused, look.

“You want me to fix this?”

She sighed and he chuckled. It was so long since they had last teased each other, that it was quite… refreshing.

Still, this matter was important, “I want you to look at yourself!”

He frowned and leveled the mirror and… he stared at his reflection for a long, silent while.

“It’s gone,” he said in awe.

She smiled, “You did it!”

He put the mirror away and pulled her into a hug again. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t do anything but hold her. Tenten knew right then and there, that they would be alright. They would always be alright, as long as they had each other.

The bird and his bride were taking flight, together. And, oh man, what a sight that was…

 

**~FIN~**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

© Naruto (and the characters therein) is property of Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
